


Return of SG-1

by Akinasky



Series: Gate to Vannas [3]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children of Characters, F/M, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 58,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sequel to SG1 Becomes Regis. Jack and Daniel along with their children as well as Teal'c and Sam are struggling through challenges with their family and the never ending danger that living with the Vannas people brings to them. But there is a change coming there way and is it going to destroy them or change them forever? This is Jack/Daniel plus Sam/Teal'c. Please Read and Review</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Domestic Bliss

**Author's Note:**

> As with all my other stories, Akina and all the Vannas as well as the world they live in belong to me while SG-1 does not. The kids of SG-1 as well are my characters as well.

_7 years later_

Jack woke a little at a time; he could feel Daniel pressed against his side. He leaned across the bed to turn off their make shift alarm that was a seashell that made noise when the sun rose to a certain position of the sky. Since the island was located close to the equator it meant a pretty normal schedule that wasn’t constantly changing with the season. It was just another tool that Sam and the Vannas came up with because the members of SG1 didn’t have internal alarm clocks like the magical people did. He turned over and pressed a kiss to Daniel’s cheek and watched as his husband of over nine years shifted and started to wake up.

“Jack, you getting kids this morning?” Daniel mumbled and made Jack chuckle. It had nothing to do with Daniel not wanting to see their children, they took turns every day and it usually offset the evening chores such as putting the clothes out for the younger three children. They have learned over time that it was easier if one of them started on breakfast and the other got the children started on their morning routines. This was especially true since Adrian and DK no longer lived in their house as permanent guests because they had their own children and neither of them needed the lack-of-magic to keep from drinking from people anymore.

Instead of answering, Jack leaned down and kissed Daniel’s forehead then his fluttering eyes. “Jack?” Daniel muttered but Jack could hear the grin in his lover’s voice. It seemed like ages since Jack had been allowed a few moments of this leisurely passion and love because their household was full of chaos and children with needs.

“I don’t want to leave this bed just yet, we have a few minutes before they start demanding anything.” Those blue eyes finally appeared and Daniel shifted a little, bringing him up to meet with Jack’s lips in a light kiss. Jack grinned into the contact before he pushed against Daniel, pulling his young scientist into a deeper kiss. Daniel’s lips opened under the insistence and Jack could taste Daniel, his passion and everything about him was in that kiss and even after almost a decade together, it was still enough to turn him on, to make him so desperately need to show Daniel how much he still loved him.

Jack reached down, his hand unerringly finding its way down to Daniel’s lower back and pulled him in even closer. Jack knew they were seconds from kids waking hungry but he couldn’t seem to stop kissing Daniel.

“Jack,” Daniel groaned as he pushed Jack back a fraction of an inch, “They don’t stay in their bedrooms anymore when they wake up.”

Jack huffed a laugh and kissed Daniel’s throat one last time then pulled Daniel out of bed and they headed to the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. Jack watched Daniel pick some black pants and a black tank top which he would put a shirt over, after he was done making breakfast then he walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hall. Jack rushed to follow quickly but he could hear Daniel talking to someone and walked out to see his handsome husband coming out of one of the bedrooms and past Jack to go downstairs to cook. Jack grinned after him, knowing that Daniel couldn’t start the day without kissing his children. Daniel basically did half of Jack’s job for him.

He walked into Zada’s bedroom first to find his first daughter sitting at her wall mirror brushing her long black hair which seemed so out of place in their home except everyone knew that her surrogate mother had black hair, Zale shared the same dark hair. And though they were born of different women, the elder children still looked very similar to each other. Zada was a bit taller than Zale and but their features were almost exotic like their surrogate mothers. All of their children had deep toned skin, much like caramel unlike Jack and Daniel but they each carried features like their fathers as well. And none of the children ever believed that they weren’t related to all of their other siblings.

“Hey baby girl, are you going to go help your daddy Daniel with breakfast?” he asked as he leaned over to kiss her head. At eight, she was built like a slender willow, and she still had those dark brown eyes that looked up and smiled at him and he could have given her anything if only she asked him. Luckily she wasn’t like that; despite being Jack’s biological daughter she was so much more like Daniel. She had an attitude with other people but she was so sweet and loved to help her other daddy so much.

“Yes Papa, do you like my dress?” she asked in her too-adult sounding voice.

He looked down at her pale blue dress even as she twirled for him, it formed to her slender figure and had just enough poof at her knees to make her look the part of princess-in-training. To really throw off people’s expectations of her, she was wearing boots capable of kicking some ass; they had cleated bottoms that were a lot like combat boots.

“That’s my girl, you look so beautiful!”

She smiled and Jack’s heart clenched at the sight. He turned as she ran past him and down to help Daniel. He walked into the next room, which was Zale’s room. He was still in bed of course, so the opposite of his sister sometimes it was hilarious, also so much like Daniel that it just made Jack love him all the more. He walked over and shook Zale gently, “Z, its time for breakfast and you need to get up so I can go get you siblings going.”

Zale mumbled up through the covers, his little voice speaking sleepy nonsensical words in a slightly deeper tone than his sister. He finally must have realized Jack wasn’t going anywhere so he sat up, looking at Jack with those blue eyes that stared into his Papa’s soul so much like Daniel that Jack couldn’t resist reaching forward to pull his son forward to kiss him on the forehead.

“Papa, is Zada downstairs already?”

“Of course, you know your sister.”

Zale nodded, “Does Daddy love her more because she helps him?” he asked quietly and Jack wondered why this was on his mind first thing in the morning. “I could help him to if that’s what Daddy wants.”

“Why are you asking?” Jack asked, even as he took his son’s hand in a gentle grip. All the children knew that Jack and Daniel had help to create them but it never changed how they treated any of the children. Every child was equally Daniel and Jack’s child.

“I watch Daddy Daniel with Zada and they are always happy and laughing together. I want to learn and I want him to teach me, I am quiet and he’s different with her.”

Jack smiled a little, Daniel was so good sometimes at giving the children what they needed but sometimes it looked different from the outside. “Z, your daddy loves you as much as he loves your sisters and brother. He loves you so much that if you asked, he would find something different than teaching and learning with you if you wanted it. Talk to Daddy Daniel okay buddy.”

Zale nodded, leaned forward and climbed into Jack’s lap for a full body hug before he jumped down and started bustling around the room and getting ready for the day. Jack grabbed Zale on a pass for one more hug and kiss before he walked further down the hall to the twins’ bedroom even as he could smell the meat cooking downstairs.

Claire and Janet were both sitting up in their beds, sleepy smiles on their faces. He grabbed their clothes, which Daniel had laid out the night before and led them into the bathroom next door and as they were using the facilities and chattering amongst themselves, he walked a little further and opened the door to his biological son’s room. What he found was saddening but pretty normal right now. Johnny had problems since weeks after his birth, even though no one saw any problems through out his pregnancy and the birth, at about six months old they’d been forced to accept that Johnny would need help for a long time.

He, unlike the other four siblings, had started having mental abilities immediately and they never left him alone. From what Erica and Akina could see, he was having premonitions of the island and especially anything to do with family. The biggest concern was that because of the fear the visions caused, Johnny was mute. He understood what people were saying and he responded but there were never any words, he still reached out and touched them to send them emotions and messages mentally which all the other children had stopped using mostly when they started speaking

“Hey JJ, what’s the matter baby?” he asked. To maybe any other six year old it would have been too much coddling in those words but Johnny was different, because of his ability his emotional stability and growth had been slowed considerably.

Johnny looked at him, reaching out and Jack brought his son’s hand to his cheek. He could feel the overwhelming fear and the underlying shame, which led to Jack realizing that Johnny had wet his pants at some point during the evening. Jack sent back some love and acceptance, telling his son without words that the shame is not necessary.

“Did you see something scary?” he asked and Johnny nodded. Jack reached out and pulled the uncomfortably damp child into his arms. He grabbed Johnny’s clothes and walked back with him to Jack and Daniel’s bathroom so he could quickly shower the little boy and dress him without putting the traumatized child in front of his siblings. He was such a sensitive boy and though his older siblings were never purposefully mean and they accepted Johnny exactly as he was, they were frank about things like wet pants and Johnny didn’t need to feel ashamed.

After Johnny was dressed and Jack changed his clothes as well before he pulled the little boy back into his arms, rubbing at the messy light brown hair as Johnny laid his head against Jack’s shoulder. During the quick shower, he heard the twins rush down the stairs so everyone was down there already besides him and Johnny. Thankfully Daniel and Jack, with such a large household, always started their day about an hour before they needed to.


	2. In the Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Get to know the kids a little and see what the O'Neill-Jackson household is like.

After prepping and cooking eggs, sausage and putting a little honey on top of warm toast around the table with milk for each child except for Zada who didn’t do well with dairy, Daniel settled into his chair and waited. Zada was the first to come down and he let her help getting some fruit prepped because she loved to help him. She talked with him, laughing and giggling about her dress and boots, which passed Jack’s approval. Daniel spoke to her in Spanish as was a part of their morning traditions. He was teaching Zale and Zada Latin as well but Spanish was the language that he’d decided to start with and they had grasped it from an early age.

Except for Johnny, of course, Daniel thought with a sad sigh.

After a few minutes more of prepping, Zada settled into her chair with fruit, eggs and water, as she preferred. Zale joined them but he was a little bit gloomier than he usual was. Daniel reached out and grabbed Zale’s breakfast since he was already done, just drinking his coffee now. With that he took Zale’s hand and walked him into the living room and passed it for Daniel’s small office and they both sat down on the couch. It was amazing that time had passed so quickly in the lives of their family and it was no more apparent as when he looked into his son’s eyes and to see that he was already up to Daniel’s chest.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” he asked gently.

“You always laugh and have fun with Zada and I just wonder if you love her more than me?”

Daniel actually felt his heart stutter at those words, he pulled the plate off of Zale’s lap and pulled his too big son into his lap and just held him, “Zale, I love all my children so very much and you and I have always loved to learn together but you never need to ask for something more or different. I love you so much Z, and because you are my first child I have a hard time making sure the little ones never feel a lack of love, I am sorry that backfired on you.”

Zale nodded and Daniel watched him wipe away an errant tear. Daniel leaned down and kissed Zale on the head, “You okay to go eat with your siblings?” he asked gently, no judgment if Zale wanted to have a little serenity and alone time, with four siblings each child took time away from the others if needed.

Zale shook his head quickly, “Daddy, can I go to class with you today?”

Daniel smiled, “Of course buddy, I gotta talk to Papa.” With that, he let Zale climb back to sit on the couch to eat his breakfast in peace and walked back in time to see to Claire and Janet’s breakfast and wonder where Jack and Johnny were, it usually didn’t take them this long to join.

He remembered when Erica told them that Johnny was going to have a lot of problems because of his premonitions and watching Jack’s face, seeing the pain and utter anguish that Jack felt for their little boy especially when it was clear that the trouble originated from the powers that he had no control over. As far as they could tell, children with premonitions usually have the power to share the visions but Johnny had not been able to do that and so he was stuck with the visions with no way to help others who he sees in his mind, sometimes dying and getting hurt. It was a hard path for their little boy to live with.

He heard soft footfalls coming from the stairs and looked up to see Jack come down with Johnny tucked against his chest. Daniel reached out and Johnny looked over as Jack spoke quietly to him, “You wanna go see Daddy Daniel?” he asked the boy.

Johnny nodded and was transferred to Daniel’s arms. Daniel pulled Johnny’s plate closer and turned the little boy to see the toast and eggs sitting before him. They found out the hard way Johnny didn’t really like meat so their didn’t make him eat it unless he reached for it. Johnny grabbed the toast and started munching at the edges slowly, “You okay JJ?” he asked gently.

Johnny shook his head; grabbed Daniel’s chin gently with his free hand and sent the scared sense he was living in. Daniel wished so desperately that Johnny would learn to transmit the images that he saw so Daniel and Jack would be better equipped to help him when he saw such scary things that then later came to pass. Daniel hugged Johnny to him and watched as Jack started eating his breakfast as well. “Zale asked if he could go to classes with me today and I told him yes and I think it would be good for him. Maybe I should take Johnny as well?”

Jack frowned, “What do you have today?” Some of Daniel’s classes, one-on-one studies were a little more hard core and he was incapable of keeping an eye on what child was with him, Jack didn’t know every part of Daniel’s schedule but then Daniel didn’t always know what Jack was doing.

“It’s my Latin class, they won’t mind having the boys with me. What about the girls?”

“They can come to the arena with me this morning then Taylor is picking them up for lunch and the afternoon.”

Daniel nodded then grinned, “We have lunch to ourselves?”

“Yea-sure-you-betcha,” Jack said with a grin. It never ceased to amaze Daniel that Jack was such a hopeless romantic at heart and Daniel was the only one who ever got to see it.

Jack dug into his breakfast with a fervor that made Daniel smile before he turned to Zada and started asking her questions in Spanish, she responded in kind. Zale walked back into the kitchen when he was done and started talking to Daniel and his sister as well. Daniel turned and included Janet and Sammy in the conversation as well, because all of their children grew up with him teaching them dual languages it seemed that they picked up language skills pretty easily.

Claire and Janet were struggling in their little girl voices but they were doing well, Daniel congratulated their hard work and allowed them to continue however they wanted but as Johnny finished eating Daniel moved to get up and his little boy wouldn’t let up. Daniel shrugged and took Johnny with him; this was one of the few areas when Johnny almost preferred Daniel to Jack, when he was really freaked. Luckily Jack loved them both enough to not take it personally. This was going to be an interesting day that was for sure.


	3. School Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel working his day job.

After pulling on his shoes and getting some shoes on Johnny, Daniel slipped his book bag over his head so it settled on one hip then reached down to pick up Johnny again. Unlike his siblings, Johnny was quite a bit smaller than his sisters were at six and what Zale and Zada were at six so it wasn’t hard to cart him around on a bad day but they both made sure Johnny knew this coddling was circumstantial, not normal course of action.

Daniel looked down and found Zale looking up with those expectant blue eyes. He was standing tall with his little book bag ready to go. Daniel smiled and looked back to Jack who was looking at them with a quirky little smile on his face.

“What?” Daniel asked with a laugh.

“My boys, all my handsome boys,” Jack said with a smile then leaned down and kissed Zale on the forehead then hugged Daniel and Johnny close. He kissed Johnny on the head and turned to kiss Daniel gently on the lips. Daniel felt the love in those lips as he always did and returned the kiss for a moment before pulling away and walking away from the house. Zale was walking next to him, swinging his arms with happy abandon and Johnny was looking around, curious enough to care where they were going at least.

Over the last decade some things had changed and others stayed the same. Daniel still taught languages and history to the people of the Vannas Island. Jack still taught special fighting techniques that didn’t rely on magical abilities, so did Teal’c. Daniel had an office, set office hours in the arena building where the guys taught. One thing that had changed was that with so many kids at least two went to work with them almost every day, it was no more a surprise to either Jack’s warriors or Daniel’s students especially after Adrian and DK moved out about four years ago when their daughter Daniella was born. Daniel’s namesake spent much of her time with Daniel and Jack’s kids anyway but not as often now that Jack’s namesake, Neil was born a couple years ago.

It had always been important to Jack and Daniel that their children weren’t raised by child care but they had date nights, more so before Johnny was born as he needed more immediate care and didn’t like too many strangers being around him. Luckily Teal’c and Sam or Adrian didn’t count as strangers to their littlest boy. And though they made sure to spend the time together, most of their lives revolved around their beautiful family, as it should have been.

“Daddy, why is Johnny sad?” Zale asked, bringing Daniel’s attention back to his surroundings as they turned off the main path towards the arena.

“I think he saw something scary, something he didn’t want to see so I am going to stay close to him and keep reminding him that he is safe and all of you are safe.”

Zale reached up and took Johnny’s hand which was loosely gripping Daniel’s elbow, to squeeze it and Daniel knew Zale was sending his little brother loving feelings especially when Johnny smiled shyly down at Zale before the older brother released the younger one. Daniel loved that their children never let it matter that half of them weren’t biologically related to the others. Zale may not have been Johnny’s blood but none of them knew the difference.

“Can we see Uncle Adrian and Auntie Demi today?” Zale asked.

“Possibly, we’ll have to wait and see.”

Zale nodded and Daniel was pleased to see his son more energetic than he was this morning. They made it to the arena area after a few minutes walk and met up with Sam who was working with some of the Vannas next generation on technologies that would work with Magis. “Hey Daniel,” she said with a grin as she released the hand of her daughter who was a little older than Johnny, Ishtar was a beautiful girl with bobbing blonde hair that fell in waves around her thin shoulders and bright brown eyes from her big daddy. Daniel pointed Johnny in that direction and he smiled a little and asked to be put down. Daniel let go of his son and Johnny moved forward and waved at Ishtar. She waved back and patted his shoulder, as if she knew he was sad and scared from this morning. Ishtar started talking to Johnny and he would nod or shake his head in response, all the children accepted Johnny how he was so they learned ways of communicating with him on his terms.

“What you up to Sam?” he asked his long time geek sister.

“You know, just working the techno vs. Magis battle every day,” she said with a chuckle. Daniel nodded and continued walking together. “What’s up with the O’Neill entourage you got going here?” she asked.

“Zale asked to spend the morning with me,” Daniel said as he smiled down at his son who smiled back up. “Johnny saw something that scared him so bad that he didn’t want to leave me once Jack handed him over. You know how he gets when he’s scared.”

She nodded, “You are his life sized teddy bear.”

“Yeah, as long as it helps I will always be okay with whatever he needs.”

Sam paused and Daniel looked back at her even as Johnny and Ishtar walked a few feet ahead of them. Zale kept walking so he could keep up with his little brother and Sam started moving a second later but the gap allowed for a little more privacy for the adults. “What if I told you that I am putting some finishing touches on a way to access the visions, to get them out of his head? He could see what his ability could do and maybe not feel so helpless and scared.”

“I think you would be our hero, especially Jack!” Daniel exclaimed, gripping her hands in excitement.

“Well I will keep you guys posted but Ishtar wanted to see Taylor so she is going to meet up with her at the arena and training center.”

Daniel nodded, “Well if she wants to stay with Taylor, our kids are joining her later so Jack and I can have lunch together,” Daniel said. He was sure that Taylor wasn’t going to be alone with the children so one more wasn’t going to make her too crazy especially since Zale and Zada didn’t need to really be ‘watched’, they were always old souls since they were very young.

“Sure, lunch,” Sam returned with a smirk. Daniel laughed and watched Sam race off after Ishtar before she turned and headed to the school building, the science stuff always happened in another building as it was a newer subject with Sam at the head and Daniel’s classes were in another room. He called out to Johnny who immediately walked back to Daniel with Zale behind him.

As they entered his classroom, Adrian bounded forward. Even in his late twenties, he was still full of energy and never slowed down. “Hey Zale, how you doing kid?” he asked and leaned down to hug the grinning boy.

Adrian turned and rubbed his chest as he crouched down in front of Johnny. It was one of the signals that Adrian worked out, asking Johnny if he was okay and if the adult could hug him. Adrian had always been very present in the O’Neill-Jackson children’s lives. Johnny nodded and reached out to hug Adrian tightly.

“What you doing here Adrian?” Daniel asked with a smile, the younger man was usually in Daniel’s afternoon classes, spending most of his mornings with his son and daughter.

“DK and I traded so I could come this morning, I felt like Zale needed to see me,” Adrian said with a wink. Zale grinned again and reached out to take Adrian’s hand.

Daniel wasn’t surprised, Zale and Zada had created such a strong bond with Adrian that he could sometimes sense when they weren’t doing well emotionally or mentally. The bond with the children applied to Jack and Daniel as well but not as strongly because neither of them had magical abilities for the call to be answered in them. That’s the way Erica and Akina had explained it years ago.

“Can I sit with Uncle Adrian?” Zale asked and Daniel nodded, rubbing his black mop of hair gently.

“Of course Z, you have to let Uncle Adrian listen in class though ok?”

Zale nodded, serious about his agreement. Daniel’s little boy took learning and respecting the teacher, who was also Daddy, very seriously. They both turned to walk back to sit down in the first table, and Daniel watched as Zale tugged a notebook out of his backpack and started getting ready to take notes, it was a precious sight in Daniel’s opinion. Johnny on the other hand found Kirkan Greer in the room, his little brother Greer sitting close by and Johnny looked up to Daniel to ask permission which Daniel gave with a gentle smile and nod. Johnny ran over to Kirkan and Greer who smiled as he got to them and Kirkan leaned down and started talking to Johnny in a quiet voice. Daniel turned to pull out his class materials, grateful for the people who did what they could to spoil and love his children even though they were a little different, their family coming from a different place and time. No one questioned whether any of the original team belonged here with the Vannas, each person had made contributions to the Vannas in their own ways and it couldn’t be discounted anymore.

Kirkan and his brothers had constantly seen Johnny from the time he was a baby and Johnny had taken a shine to the Greer brothers. Little Greer was ten years old, according to a birthday celebration they recently had and Daniel wondered again how no one knew that Greer was clearly Akina’s son. He had her green eyes with a ring of silver around the edge that made his eyes incredibly sharp and focused and his black hair and features reminded Daniel of William.

Since it was not his story to tell, Daniel said nothing and turned to start speaking to his class.


	4. Lunch Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jack have some alone time.

Jack found Taylor at the castle in the throne room, one corner of which was set up as a children’s play area. He noticed that all the royal twins were in the room scattered about. Queen Zarkina and Sir William were both talking to people at the throne, while Lady Z’Asana and Sir Steph were sitting at the tables studying some maps. Jack was glad to see that since he worried about leaving Taylor alone with the children for too long. He’d gone over to Daniel’s office to remind his absent-minded professor to get his butt home and cook some lunch while he dropped off the children.

Taylor smiled up at him and Jack put Johnny down and kissed his little boy on the head before he turned to do the same to Claire and Janet. They hugged him in turn then he turned to Zale and Zada who’d followed behind him, “You guys behave and help Miss Taylor with your siblings.”

They each nodded, he gave them each a hug and a quick kiss before he turned and hugged Taylor, “Thank you sweetheart, you’re a peach to do this.”

“Jack, you know I love them. Adrian and Demi are coming in a little while to spend time with us as well. I never have to really watch the twins or Johnny, just the girls.”

Jack grinned, “Yeah they are full of energy and trouble aren’t they?”

Taylor nodded with a grin, “They are at that.”

Jack kissed her cheek and rushed out the door, towards home and his Beautiful Danny.

It didn’t take very long to get home and when he opened and rushed through the front door hearing Daniel humming something to himself from the kitchen. Jack moved through the living room and into their large spacious kitchen to find Daniel setting out lunch on the dining table. Most of the time the family ate around the kitchen island but there was a table for them to use for dinner and moments like this. Daniel had shed his jacket and shirt, standing their in a tight undershirt that showed all his beautiful muscles that hadn’t gone anywhere in the last ten years. They both kept themselves in good shape but so much of that came from their jobs and working out and five children to chase after. Jack was amazed at the regenerative abilities of living on this island because he felt more like he was about forty-five instead of being on the cusp of sixty and thank god for that because their children didn’t understand slow down whatsoever.

Jack moved across the room silently, Daniel still hadn’t turned towards him. He slipped his hands around Daniel’s waist, making his lover jump a little. “I didn’t hear you come in.”

Jack leaned down and licked up the side of Daniel’s neck. “Didn’t want you to. Dinner or dessert first?” Jack asked and pressed his body up against Daniel. It had been several days since they’d really had any time for each other, it wasn’t any kind of dry spell for some people but for them, it was. Jack always needed Daniel and the younger man seemed to fill in any time Jack wasn’t quick enough to act first.

Daniel reached between them and stroked his hands up and down Jack’s thighs, which pretty much made up his mind. He turned Daniel in his arms and pulled his husband in for a kiss. Daniel gripped the back of his neck and held Jack in place. Jack had no problem with the contact except there were still too many pieces of clothing between them. Daniel pushed Jack back to break contact and he moved around Jack to walk up the stairs so the older man followed, moth to a flame as it had been for ten years now.

The meal would be just as good warmed up.

They got into their bedroom and closed the door, giving them a chance to grab a robe or clothes in case someone came home with the children for some reason. Jack pulled his shirt up and over his head and walked towards Daniel to tug at the beautiful man’s shirt and Daniel let him pull if off over his head. Jack pulled his love in close and kissed him again even as Daniel reached between them and pushed Jack’s pants and underwear down his hips and legs. With a little maneuvering, Jack kicked off his shoes and clothes and Daniel turned them and pushed Jack down on the bed. Jack laughed and watched as Daniel slowly unbuttoned his pants. Daniel seemed to lose patience with not touching Jack, he slid into the bed with his pants still on but loose around the waist, it would be easy to remove in a little while. For now, Jack wanted to see where his young lover was going with this.

The scientist leaned down and kissed Jack long and hard, his hands slipping down to rub across Jack’s chest and lower but not touching Jack’s straining erection. Jack groaned into Daniel’s mouth, a needy sound that only Daniel had ever heard.

Jack reached down and tried to push at Daniel’s pants so he could get a grip on Daniel’s cock but his husband just shifted out of Jack’s reach. With a sigh of a laugh, Daniel slid his tongue down Jack’s throat and further, the center of Jack’s chest moistening from Daniel’s tongue and sweat.

Jack’s eyes squeezed shut but then snapped open when Daniel pulled away from his stomach where he’d been giving some loving attention to Jack’s belly button. Then with no warning, Daniel lapped at the tip of Jack’s penis and the old Colonel grunted in shocked need. “Danny, don’t tease!”

“But I love to tease you,” Daniel husked as his words blew chilled air across the tip of Jack’s shaft. He groaned again, unable to hold back the sound, which was on the verge of desperation.

Without further ado, Daniel wrapped his lips around Jack’s straining erection and Jack moaned happily gripping the sheets in clenched fists and his hips tried to lift but Daniel was holding him in place with one hand on his abdomen and the other playing with his balls. Jack shimmied around on the bed as Daniel’s mouth moved up and down on his shaft, lapping at the sides and the tip before taking it into his mouth again. “Danny,” Jack muttered through gritted teeth. He was getting close and he didn’t want to waste it. They didn’t know when Taylor was going to bring the kids home and they only had about an hour before they had more appointments in the afternoon.

Daniel pulled away from him and Jack breathed a sigh of relief for the respite before Daniel reached out and Jack pulled open the side drawer and handed over the little jar of lube they always kept there. Their time together in bed was never dictated who was going to top and who wasn’t. Their relationship didn’t work like that.

“You ready for me baby,” Daniel whispered into Jack’s stomach even as he slathered some lube across Jack’s hole and started working one of his fingers in, stretching Jack far enough to slip a second finger in and scissor them. Jack shifted, tilting his hips to make Daniel’s fingers slip in deeper then he groaned, “Come on Danny, I’m not going to break, never have and never will.”

Daniel chuckled as his fingers slipped free from Jack’s hole and he got up and Jack realized he must have slipped his pants and underwear off during the prep work and Jack was impressed. Then Daniel was slipping inside Jack, already lubed up and then their lips were meeting in a kiss meant to echo their lovemaking and Jack wrapped his arms around Daniel’s back and his legs around Daniel’s hips. He urged Daniel on with his lips and his hips rolling into the other’s thrusts.

Daniel pulled his lips from Jack’s and slipped his lips down to Jack’s throat, “Jack, God I love you.”

Jack groaned hearing the words he never tired of hearing. He loved to hear Daniel’s panting into his ear and into his skin, Jack’s hands sliding across Daniel’s sweat slicked lower back. He could feel his balls tightening as Daniel’s cock rubbed constantly against his prostrate and he moaned, “Danny I’m gonna….”

“I know love, come for me.”

Jack grunted as his climax over took him and the semen coated his stomach and Daniel came right after, leaning down to take Jack’s lips again with a deep kiss that slipped into leisurely strokes as Daniel slipped out of Jack’s body and sagged to lay next to him. Jack turned on his side a little, being cautious at the stretch and pull of well-used muscles so he could pull Daniel in close for another kiss.

“I love you Danny,” Jack whispered against Daniel’s lips which smiled in response to the words. Then Daniel sat up and started gently tugging Jack off the bed. He groaned but stumbled to follow as Daniel led him to the bathroom and started the shower. They both stepped into the small space and under the streaming hot water, letting it wash them clean even as Jack held Daniel in his arms. He grabbed a bar of soap and took his time stroking the suds into Daniel’s skin and rinsing him of the sweat and mess of their lovemaking.

Daniel returned the favor then they redressed in their clothes, grabbed their shoes and walked down the stairs together. Settling down at the table, they reheated the food and ate and chatted before Daniel got ready to go back to his last class before he would go get the kids and Jack was going to another island with the queen.

“Be careful Jack,” Daniel said as they walked to the door.

“Of course I will, thanks for lunch.”

Daniel leaned into the kiss Jack was offering. With a grin he replied, “And dessert.”

With that, Daniel walked out before Jack could distract him with more kisses.

Jack smiled as he watched his husband walk down the path then took off as well. They were walking in the same general direction but Daniel was asking for a little cool down time, they would have the late evening to continue what they started at lunch. A little waiting wasn’t going to hurt either one of them, Jack thought with a grin.


	5. One More Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's in trouble.... again.

Jack stood at Akina’s back, staring down the Hunters before them, cursing their bad luck. Daniel was going to kill him if he gets hurt from this journey. They had traveled to the Ilfi Island, a home to a semi-immortal race who were as cool as they were beautiful. The Ilfi were cautious allies of the Vannas but Akina had come here to solidify some sort of alliance that would serve both people, they were leaving from a successful day only to find themselves on the edge of the island staring down six hunters as well as several monsters, known as Conjoined Creatures or ConjoCrea. Jack wished suddenly that Taj, his horse-sized tiger but Taj spent most of his time in the woods keeping an eye on the whole family; he even had a mate and several little ones as well. They’d found his mate on one of the random journeys to the mainland about three years ago.

Taj wasn’t going to help him now. Jack looked at Akina who was standing strong and the ConjoCrea had yet to attack anyone that seemed strange to Jack, they usually didn’t ever wait to attack. Besides Jack, Akina had brought a full contingent with her, which for Vannas included Kirkan and Alvaro Greer as well as a teleporter, which was Vane ‘Damnation’ Atrogos and two others that Jack didn’t know, as well as the others.

“Do you think you can take me? Really?” Akina responded as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The lead hunter smiled a little, “I think we will, yes.”

With that, the monsters swooped in the play crowd control, separating Vane from his sister, Akina, and the rest of the team. Vane started fighting the creature but Jack had his own monster and hunter to deal with. Akina was fighting, hand to hand and fooling around while she was doing it. Jack refocused, using the staff he carried around with him then tugged a dagger from his belt and went on the offensive as best he could the hunter wasn’t kidding around, it took every bit of his past fighting techniques to keep from getting cut or knocked out then he slipped into the arms of the hunter and there was nothing stopping the guy from hitting Jack across the side of the head. He slipped into unconsciousness, hoping to god that Akina got him home because Daniel was really seriously going to be pissed about this.

~~~ 

Jack woke up groggy, groaning as he found the bloody wound on the side of his head. He groaned as he struggled to sit up and found himself in a cell somewhere and cursed, seriously Daniel was never going to let him out of his sight again.

“Awake I see,” someone said mockingly.

Jack turned to see a young man standing on the other side of the bars. “And you are?” he responded even as he settled back on the cot. His head was spinning and ‘bad guys’ didn’t really like being ignored.

“I am just an interested party, the witch queen expends a lot of energy protecting you and I want to know why.”

Jack frowned, he didn’t think Akina protected him really but it might look a little odd having someone with no magic among the ranks of magical people. He didn’t appreciate with the ‘witch’ term but he wasn’t going to rise to the bait.

“Well you can be interested all you want, I’m not talking and she’s got me out multiple times in the past. I don’t think you are going to keep me for long.”

“Why do you say that?”

Jack didn’t say anything, just thought about the welcome Akina was probably getting from Daniel and the kids. He would just need to stay alive and as close to one piece for as long as it took for them to figure out where Jack was taken. “How did you get me here so fast?”

The guy said nothing for a moment, “We fight with the weapons we are given. While the other hunters were keeping the other witches busy, one of the creatures brought you back here.”

Jack snapped up into a sitting position, fighting the sudden dizzy spell the motion caused, “What?”

“Why are you so protected by the Queen? This is the first time we’ve had a real chance at you again in years. Where have you been hiding?”

“In my house, I wasn’t hiding. I was eating and sleeping and working, don’t recall any hiding.”

Jack was still thinking about the implication of the monsters that follow commands from the hunters and it was a frightening one indeed. They were already dangerous and deadly, now they were obedient to these people. Jack stayed sitting up and watched the other man and he watched Jack. If the little cuss thought he was going to undermine Jack, he was in for a long wait. Jack had been staring down much bigger men and scarier bad guys for a lot of years. This guy looked like he was about Akina’s age, maybe even younger.

The guy looked away first, then the outer door opened and someone that every single Vannas knew by sight, Andrew Zarranth walked in. He stood next to the younger man and Jack noticed the family resemblance, “Your son eh? Someone to take over the family business when Akina kills you finally?”

Zarranth chuckled, “Jack so nice to have you for a visit. I’m sure the witches will be here soon to get you. This is my eldest son, Aidan. I sent him out to capture something of value, I believe he has done well for his first time in the field.”

Jack nodded again to Aiden, not speaking at all. He didn’t need to reply, Zarranth loved to talk so much he would surely fill in for any part of the conversation Jack should have been speaking. And he didn’t disappoint.

“Do you think that we have been doing nothing to change what we are capable of, especially since you came and helped the queen to change her battle tactics and having you here is one more chance to see how our defenses are going to stack up against the woman.”

Jack sighed and settled back down, waiting for them to leave him alone. Of course Zarranth rambled on for a few more minutes before they both took their leave and Zarranth said one last thing that actually made Jack think he might be in trouble, “We will find when you are from and send you away so you cannot help the witches anymore.”

As the doors closed behind the Zarranth pair, Jack cursed under his breath. He wondered how Zarranth found out that little tidbit of information only the members of SG1, Vane and the royal twins knew where they truly came from.

Zarranth having the knowledge and giving up that he knew it seemed like a bluff and so Jack treated it like that with a little wave of his hand and ignored the two men as they were leave then alone once more, he closed his eyes and focused on moving beyond the pain. He would need his wits about him to escape when Akina came for him.


	6. One Angry Archeologist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel loses Zale and finds out some hard truths from Zada.

Daniel didn’t need to hear the news from Akina, that Jack had been hit and taken. Johnny screeched out in utter terror while he’d been getting dinner ready in their kitchen. Daniel rushed to the living room with the children were playing and gathered Johnny into his arms, “What is it baby?”

Then Zale grunted in pain and Daniel turned to his other son, “Dad, Johnny is screaming in my head to help dad. Papa Jack is in danger, someone hit him and took him on a flying creature. Johnny saw it happen.”

Daniel wondered if this had something to do with the attack this morning but then why did Johnny allow Jack out of his sight? It seemed more likely that he’d seen something else which meant someone else was going to get into danger or hurt, it wasn’t a pleasant thought for Daniel. As he rocked Johnny in his arms and pulled Zale closer to kiss his forehead gently, he waited for the fear to subside. Daniel knew that Akina would do what she must to get his husband back but she may or may not go to his aide immediately or come home to regroup and decide on a plan of action. Daniel would be ready for either eventuality and also get the rant ready for Jack, Daniel understood his husband’s desperate desire to protect someone, even if it was a faux protection detail, he still liked being useful and Akina honestly respected Jack’s opinion but Daniel was done with this fear and the terror it bred into their little boy. They lived in a magical land that meant their lives were already on the fast track to fearful situations and terrifying battles but sometimes it seemed Jack desperately needed to search out the problems. Even after ten years, sometimes Daniel didn’t understand Jack’s desperation to have something to accomplish frequently. And this time, Jack hadn’t even told Daniel he was leaving the island, of course that could have very well been an accident of omission and not an outright lie.

Daniel wondered why Jack couldn’t see their beautiful family as enough for him?

After a few minutes, the shaking and hiccupping breaths calmed in Johnny and Daniel pulled him back and looked into his son’s eyes, seeing Jack shining through and leaned forward to kiss Johnny’s head one more time, the love being to hard to deny. Jack was everything to Daniel, but these children were tied for first as well. Running fingers through dirty blond hair that was kept short like Papa Jack’s hair and looked into those dark brown eyes and focused all of his attention on Johnny. “JJ, you know that Aunt Akina will do anything to get Papa home right?”

He nodded his head in jerky little movements. Daniel kept a hand on Zale who was staring off into space thinking about something hard or possibly listening for any words from Johnny. Daniel had no idea why Zale had heard the screamed words in his head when he wasn’t biologically related to Johnny but then the boys never allowed their biology stop the strong relationship they had together. As Daniel sent love through his parental bond to both sons he kept talking to Johnny in a low soothing tone that he’d been using with his youngest since the nightmares began. “Papa is going to be okay, we are going to get him back, even if I have to go get him myself.”

Zale gave a watery giggle at the determination in Daniel’s voice and Johnny just tucked his chin under Daniel’s head and settled into the cuddle. Daniel looked around and caught sight of Zada holding Janet and Claire close to her little chest, offering them comfort as well. When Daniel nodded to her, all three came running across the room and they all held each other for a few minutes of much needed comfort and Daniel kissed each of them over and over, telling them that Papa was going to be okay, that they weren’t going to leave him in the hands of the bad people. Maybe if he told him enough, Daniel would believe it as well.

When he pulled away, letting the children know he was going back to finish dinner, they all followed and he spent the next half hour talking to them in Spanish and trying not to think about what Jack was going through. He looked down at the marriage mark on the inside of his wrist, over the years it had never stopped pulsing to the beat of his lover’s heart and it didn’t know, he knew that Jack was okay and that would have to be enough for now.

He kept glancing at Zale who had a hand wrapped around his brother’s little shoulder, comforting even as he continued to stare off in silence. Daniel couldn’t tell what was going on with his little boy but he didn’t like the silence or the staring.

Just as they were settling down around the island to eat, Adrian walked in through the front door. Daniel rushed over to the younger man and received a bone-bending hug. “What have you heard?” Daniel whispered into Adrian’s neck as he just let the other man comfort him for a minute. Adrian had always been like a brother to Daniel, even almost like an adopted son to Jack, he would be just as desperate to get Jack home. But before Adrian could speak the little ones were all over him for hugs and kisses, which the young man graciously, gave out.

Then the children all moved to sit back down at the table to eat and Daniel walked a few steps into the living room, where he could still keep an eye on the little ones who enjoyed getting dirty during dinner sometimes but still might get some answers from Adrian. “What’s going on, Adri? Where is my husband?” he asked quietly as he wrapped his arms around his chest in a self-hug.

“They were ambushed at the edge of the Ilfi island and Jack was taken while the others were fighting, they knew to separate him from the transporters so he wouldn’t be able to get away and Akina went to the city right away to follow Jack after she and the others dispatched the hunters and monster.

Daniel nodded, figuring as much since he hadn’t seen Akina. It had been almost seven years since Jack had been caught up in this sort of thing, he’d been staying close to home but this time had been a personal request from Akina and Jack couldn’t say no to her. Well Daniel was done with all this; he was going to put his foot down if Jack couldn’t.

“Do you think they were there for him specifically?” Daniel asked. SG1’s presence had always intrigues Zarranth and the company always wanted to utilize the combat techniques that the Vannas had started using but the many times Jack had been in jail cells at Zarcorp or among the other corporation properties he’d never given his captors anything since he’d been in much worse circumstances in the past with Special Ops and with the Stargate program. Zarranth didn’t know whom he was messing with.

“I think they knew who they could grab with the least amount of magic involved, Jack is well known with Zarcorp and they constantly want to know about those who are severely protected by the queen which is very few people because she doesn’t need to protect most of us, she doesn’t need to really protect Jack either but Zarranth always wanted to know why a bunch of humans were hanging with Vannas and they are being guarded heavily by our queen.”

Daniel nodded, he understood why Zarranth wanted them, if humans were fighting next to the Vannas, and other humans might start to question why they were listening to Zarcorp when the corporation was known for treating humans as badly as ‘witches’. Of course his company had also spent more than a few years making sure his hunters could fight magical fighter then Jack came along and taught them to fight a different way as well. Jack and Daniel as well as Teal’c and Sam were giving the Vannas an edge that Zarcorp couldn’t account for.

“We have to get him back Adrian, I can’t do this without him anymore.” Then before he could succumb to the tears that shimmered on Daniel’s lids he turned and looked at the children, counting and frowning. “Zada, where is your brother?” Daniel demanded as he searched the kitchen then looked out into the backyard where he saw Taj with his mate, a deep orange cat with spots instead of stripes like Taj. They also had their cubs there as well but not Zale.

“He disappeared Daddy,” Zada muttered almost to quiet to be heard.

“Excuse me?” Daniel demanded.

“I didn’t know he could do it Daddy, I swear.”

Daniel started to breath heavily; trying to maintain some calm, “Do what baby?” He hoped and prayed that she wasn’t going to say what he thought she was going to.

“He teleported to Papa, Zale is going to save him.”

Daniel whimpered at the words, “Nonono I can’t take this right now. Can you do it too?” he demanded of his daughter, hoping to God he could maintain some level of control. His fear was overriding everything, Jack could take care of himself, had been doing it for some time but Zale was his little boy and he was only nine. What chance did he have against the forces of Zarcorp?

Zada muttered something under her breath, looking at the floor. Daniel knelt down next to her and held her shoulders. Those dark brown eyes locked on Daniel and he asked again, “Baby please tell me what’s going on here?”

Zada took a gasping sigh, “Zale and I started to develop a few more powers, and we each started talking to the Magis within, they are not going to take over our bodies but they are giving us more control over the powers that we would not normally have. Please don’t hate me Daddy!”

Daniel pulled his little girl in and hugged her, “Oh baby I could never hate you for being who you are but you need to be honest with Papa and I so we can be better prepared when you start using powers when you’ve been told not to. You know this calls for a punishment right?”

She tucked her chin and nodded her head, Daniel and Jack had never stopped the children from using their powers as they manifested but they also had a very important rule number one about the powers, don’t lie about them as they manifest and if Daddy or Papa say not to use them: don’t.

“We will talk about it when Papa and Zale are safe again,” Daniel replied and turned to Adrian who was smirking a little bit. “Nothing about any of this is amusing Adrian Sky, so stop it!”

“Actually, I was just thinking that you are such a great dad and you’ll get through this like you have everything else.”

Daniel rolled his eyes, “Find my son and my husband Adrian!”

Adrian nodded, leaned forward to grip Daniel in a quick hug before he ran out the front door. And Daniel was left with four children, four scared children. He settled into his chair and forced himself to eat something while they waited. 


	7. Unexpected Savior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zale to the rescue! Or not.

Zale heaved in a deep breath, feeling the weight of the air around him even as he searched for bad guys. He would have no real defense against them so he was glad to find the hallway empty around him. It was the first time he’d jumped so far away, not to a different place on the same island but all the way to the city.

“Xy, now what?” he whispered under his breath, quiet enough that no one else would hear him if they were around. He listened closely to the small voice that had started speaking to him a few weeks earlier. He recalled the voice from his dreams, for the time when he was very young and Xylander, his Awakened Magis had attempted to take over his body. Now they were working more like a team, understand had come to each of them that together they could do what they could not do alone.

_“Z-man, walk straight down this hallway until you come to the end, push against the door to the right and use your power to unlock the door. It shouldn’t be at all difficult.”_

Zale followed the instructions to the letter and nudged the door, imagining whatever locks should open for him without fail, and so they did. As far as Xylander was concerned, the ability was telekinesis but he could also just make anything do what he wanted it to do and that took a little more specific ability than just the ability to move objects with your mind but Zale didn’t have enough information to really know.

The door opened and Xylander spoke again, _“There is another door in front of you, do the same and in there will be your father. Be ready for whatever is coming, I sense no one is in there but Jack but once inside you should move fast.”_

“Why?” Zale asked in curiosity.

_“There is already a silent alarm going off somewhere, I can sense it in the building systems.”_

Zale moved towards the other door and pulled the magical unlocking trick and pushed open the barrier, finding his father in the cot next to the wall, behind some severe looking bars. “How am I supposed to get him out of the cell?” Zale whispered annoyed that he would have one more barrier when he could already feel the wane of his powers, they were strong for short bursts of time but faltered especially when he had to teleport such a distance.

“Zale?” Papa Jack demanded quietly even as he jumped off the cot and moved over to the bars and reached through to take Zale’s little hand, “What are you doing here sweetie?”

“I came to save you, I knew I could get in here,” Zale whispered gently, following his father’s lead to keep his voice pitched low.

“You go home however you got here, and do it now,” Jack demanded but Zale shook his head.

“No Papa, I will get you out of here,” Zale said and tightened his little inconsequential grip on his father’s arm.

“You are so grounded when you get home,” Jack growled in a low-pitched voice. Zale figured as much, he just knew that having his father home would be worth whatever punishment was coming his way. He broke the most basic of O’Neill-Jackson household rules: don’t lie to Papa and Daddy.

_“Just think about home Z-Man, you should have enough raw power to get back but you are going to be very tired afterwards.”_

Zale nodded though he didn’t need to, Xylander knew he heard every word. Zale tightened his grip on Jack’s hand and squeezed his eyes shut and just thought of home. The kitchen and the light colors and the waft of food since Daddy Daniel always seemed to be cooking some treat for them. He thought about Daddy’s hugs and Johnny and Zada and the twins. He thought of big fluffy Taj who had been his protector since he was a baby then he pulled at the well of power that centered in his stomach it seemed and took a deep breath and they were floating.

Seconds passed before they were once again weighed down in gravity and the real world and then he heard Xylander’s quick intake of breath. _“Oh Zara, we do not have any more power.”_ With those fading words in the back of Zale’s mind Xylander slipped away and Zale looked around to see not his home but completely unfamiliar terrain and buildings.

“I’m sorry Papa, I ran out of juice,” Zale whispered to Jack who was still crouched next to him then before Jack could even fashion a response Zale slipped into a deep sleep and tipped forward into Jack’s arms.

~~~ 

“Dammit Z!” Jack snapped as he caught Zale in his arms and held him close, listening to his steady heartbeat before taking a deep breath. They were undoubtedly out of the city and even possibly on one of the islands around the Valley of Vannas but he didn’t recognize it and that was scary all on its own. He’d been to most of the islands with Akina during her quest for enough backing to really fight off Zarcorp, but Jack knew he needed to move and get his bearings on where he was and see if he could wake Zale. If Zale was awake, his powerful connection with the Vannas people might be able to give them an idea of where they were.

He didn’t like using his son’s abilities if he didn’t have to but if they weren’t in the city anymore than it would throw Akina and whoever was chasing after him off the trail and Jack couldn’t fight with an unconscious Zale tucked into his arms.

He looked up and saw in the distance the lighthouse like building, maybe it was a watchtower for residents but it would help him acclimate to his surroundings so he started towards it.

The distance wasn’t all that far but carting Zale’s not so small body would slow him down. To keep him occupied, he figured he could rant a little to Zale since he was sleeping so deeply he probably wouldn’t hear Jack anyway. “How could you think that was okay, coming here for me? I would have gotten home. I always get home. You hurt yourself getting here. I would much rather wait and have you here because now we’re in danger and how am I supposed to protect you when your knocked out. If I put you down to fight, what if something takes you away from me. Not to mention, what’s going to happen to me if I don’t get you home to your Daddy. He loves you more than life itself and he’s going to kill me if you aren’t in pristine condition when I put you back in his arms.”

He looked down at Zale’s little pale face, all of their children were beautifully tanned from the genetics of their biological mothers and the Vannas people but they also spent so much time in the sun, giving each child a slightly exotic look. Now though the paleness under the surface was incredibly frightening to look at, Jack’s pace picked up and he pushed Zale’s head and shoulders over his neck, hitched him onto Jack’s hip and moved as quickly as he could.

Time passed in silence though every few seconds Jack would talk to Zale, telling the unconscious child how much he loved the boy. What he thought about the little boy’s ability to learn so quickly, his brain was definitely inherited from Daniel. Jack just wished he could see Zale’s clear blue eyes but only closely followed by Daniel’s eyes. Jack wanted to go home and convince Daniel that he wasn’t a complete screw up. Maybe if Jack got Zale home soon, Daniel would let Jack sleep with him instead of in the backyard with Taj.

When he made it to the base of the watchtower, he pulled open the door that was thankfully unlocked and walked inside to see a circular staircase that would undoubtedly lead him to the top where he could get his bearings and then Jack would be able to figure what their next move should be. He suddenly wished that Zale had walked them out of the Zarcorp headquarters because then Jack could have armed himself but he would just have to rely on hand-to-hand combat and hope for the best.

So he started walking up the steps and stayed quiet so he could hear if there was any people or creatures already living here. So far he heard nothing and there was no evidence to disprove the theory that they were alone but he wasn’t taking any chances with his eldest son in his arms.

Jack paused sporadically and would sit down on the steps with his back to the wall when Jack got tired and he just kept Zale’s head tucked into his throat, finding comfort in the warm air wafting from Zale’s nose across his Papa’s exposed neck.

Jack rested a hand on the back of Zale’s neck even as he stood again and started walking once more. It didn’t take him very long after the last rest to make it to the top and he looked out the clear windows and gasped, he was in the center of one of the islands that circled the Vannas Island. He looked around the large over look room and settled Zale into a large couch along side one of the walls. He walked back to the table and lifted the binoculars that were fashioned from metal and glass and looked out the window, turning first towards the recognizable Vannas Island then looked down at the island he was currently on but much of it was covered with heavy foliage. Jack cursed then placed the binoculars back on the table before moving back to sit down, lifting Zale to lay his little head settle back on Jack’s lap. He had to think about the options in front of him and for now he was just going to stay close to his little boy. So he ran his fingers through Zale’s hair and wondered if Zale was going to cut it shorter or if he was going to let it keep getting longer like many of the Vannas boys did. Jack always had Johnny’s hair cut short because he didn’t need his hair getting in his face when he couldn’t speak to them. Sometimes it was scary to look at Johnny because with his short dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, he was almost the spitting image of Jack when he was a child.

Zale mumbled in his sleep and shifted closer to Jack’s stomach. Jack let the little boy settle once more before he went back to rubbing and thinking about what they were going to do.

That was when he heard the screech, making him jump and he had to calm Zale when he whimpered from the motion. He knew each island had different species and people on it but he figured if he hadn’t been to this one there was a good reason, and know he might be finding out without a way to protect himself or Zale.

With a frustrated groan, Jack resettled Zale on the couch even as he thanked whatever Higher Power might be listening that Zale looked as though he was starting to wake. He started opening cupboards and desk drawers, looking for a weapon of some kind.


	8. Life Goes On

It was something of a mixed blessing to have children when going through a crisis. Once upon a time; Daniel, Sam and Teal’c would have been out the door and on their way to save Jack no matter the danger but in this place and in their lives as they were, Daniel had four little ones to care for even as he worried about Jack and Zale. Luckily Zale and Zada had been in contact with each other until about fifteen minutes ago when she said she could no longer reach him though she knew he was fine.

Daniel instead of flying off the handle like he might want to do, helped Zada with some homework and the others with some class work as well before he rushed them upstairs and tucked each of them into bed with a long lasting hug to each of them and a kiss. He told each of them how much he loved them and that Papa Jack would be okay and so would Zale. They would be home soon.

Then Daniel climbed into his big empty bed and let the tears flow quietly down the sides of his cheeks. He didn’t know what he was going to do with Zale got hurt while he was out there playing Superman, trying to save Jack himself. He didn’t know how long he laid there in the dark before he lugged himself out of the bed and slipped into his pajamas before curling back under the covers and wished Jack was there to keep him warm.

“Daddy, can I come sleep with you?” Zada’s little voice called out from next to the bed. Daniel was surprised he’d been so preoccupied that he didn’t hear her walk in. He needed to be more aware especially if Johnny needed him. He turned to look at her, reaching out to touch her cheek gently as she leaned over the bed towards him. “When I start hearing Zale again I can let you know immediately.” Zada whispered as she took his hand in her little ones and rubbed her cheek against his palm. Daniel used his other hand and wiped away his tears while he nodded to her. He reached out his other arm and motioned for her to come to him. Zada climbed into the bed and Daniel tucked her close to his chest and he watched as she tucked her thumb into her mouth something they hadn’t seen since she was a toddler.

Quietly, he prayed for Zale and Jack because Zada understood better than any of the other children and many adults what was really going on. He finally found his way into sleep though it was light and short lived since every few hours and sometimes minutes would bring another child into Daniel’s very large bed. First Johnny climbed in and tucked himself against Daniel’s other side as the Daddy laid back so he could hold both his youngest and oldest of Jack’s children. Claire and Janet came later, walking up and climbing into the bed to settle on the other side of Zada. She turned as well as held hands with both of the little twin girls and Daniel let himself fall asleep once more, figuring he would get the chance to sleep a little longer since all the children were in bed with him now.

There was no way of knowing how much time had gone by but someone was shaking Daniel awake with more strength than even Zada was capable of. Daniel’s eyes snapped open and he found Adrian looking down at him. He blinked a few times and realized DK and their children were there as well.

“What’re you doin here?” Daniel mumbled quietly. He was trying not to wake up the little ones who amazingly had slept through the visitors and them shaking Daddy who was in the middle of an O’Neill-Jackson puppy pile. He easily slipped Zada’s arm off of his stomach and leaned over to kiss Johnny’s forehead, watching the frown there soften and disappear. He stepped towards the bottom of the bed and Adrian helped to pull him up. DK settled into the rocking chair across the room with Neil cuddled into her chest while Daniella climbed into the bed and curled up around Johnny. That little girl had such a crush on Daniel and Jack’s youngest it was hard to watch sometimes.

Adrian walked out of the bedroom and Daniel followed him, “Did you find out something?”

“Well once again, Jack did not wait to be rescued but I am guessing you are already aware that Zale got him out of the Zarcorp building.”

Daniel nodded, “Zada said that Zale was able to get them out before she lost contact with them.”

“Has she regained the connection?” Adrian asked gently.

Daniel shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest in a self-hug.

“Akina had to come home, she is the queen and she has responsibilities here.”

“Why isn’t she here to explain how she lost my husband again? After all these years, she knows that he’s vulnerable and she still demands that he attend meetings off the island where his protection goes to nil. Her needs are more important than his safety and they always have been, I need him home alive and well and she didn’t deliver on her word to keep him safe!”

Daniel was still whispering but the words were hissed under his breath and between clenched teeth. He knew it was unfair to question someone who had such a responsibility to her people and her kingdom, Jack always wanted to do as Akina asked of him but it continued to be her choice to ask and she kept doing so.

“Danny,” Adrian returned cajolingly.

“Don’t call me that,” Daniel shouted and then groaned when he heard Johnny crying. He rushed back in through the bedroom door and lifted the crying boy who was only capable of screeching in uncertainty. Johnny wrapped his arms and legs around Daniel as the father started to soothe his little boy. He also looked to the twins and Zada who were squirming around but they were staying asleep now that Johnny’s screaming was downgraded to whimpering and sniffling into Daniel’s shoulder. He turned and carried Johnny back out with him and watched Adrian for a moment in silence. Adrian reached forward and rubbed a comforting hand down Johnny’s downy soft hair and across the back of his neck. The whole time Adrian kept his eyes on Daniel.

“I am going to get him back Daniel,” Adrian stated. “That is why I came here this morning, to tell you I am going to get them back no matter what. DK and the children are going to stay here with you.”

“Can you still reach out to feel Zale? I think it might be the only way to find them,” Daniel responded even as he started to sway to get Johnny to go back to sleep. None of them really got enough sleep the night before.

Adrian nodded, “Yes I can even connect and speak to him as well as to Zada who I will not reach out for unless I have big news because I don’t want to pull them any closer to the power they have been tapping into, Awakened Magis are nothing to take lightly and that is highly concerning to me that they are both talking to their inner Magis at the age of nine.”

Daniel nodded, “I don’t like it either, luckily Zada and Zale are usually very understanding of what we ask them to do. Just bring my boys back,” Daniel pleaded.

“I will Daniel, just stay positive. They got out before they were strong enough to do so which means they are trying to get back here.” As he spoke Adrian pulled Daniel close for a hug and Daniel felt the younger man kiss him gently on the cheek. It would have been a strange affection in his time but here in the Vannas world, some many varied relationships were overly affectionate and DK watched as saw nothing out of the ordinary. Daniel and Jack had learned this as well as many other Vannas facts of life over close to a decade of living here though Jack still had reservations of anyone being that affectionate with him besides Daniel and the children.

For now though, the action touched Daniel and reminded him that Adrian loved Jack and Zale desperately, the young prince would bring them home as soon as he possibly could.

Daniel watched as Adrian leaned down to kiss his wife as the sunrise streamed beautiful light in through the windows before he kissed Neil and Daniella and left the house, teleporting away to where ever the trail had gone cold.

“He will find them and return them to you Daniel Jackson,” DK said softly, trying not to wake anyone else in the room.

“I know he will, he loves Jack.”

“As well as Zale,” DK returned.

Daniel nodded, placing a slumbering Johnny back on the bed and climbed back into the empty center of the bed and let everyone curl around him. Undoubtedly his classes would be postponed and even if they weren’t there was no way he was getting up after to few hours of sleep and he would not leave the children alone while they were dealing with Papa Jack being gone and for the first time a missing sibling as well.

Daniel let his exhaustion pull him back under even as Zada’s hand touched his once more. He could feel the love and tenderness seeping in through their brushing fingertips and he smiled a little as he slipped into dreamland.


	9. Sleeping Beauty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack helps Zale with his magical problem.

Despite the random screeches that would keep Jack from sleeping, they were not intruded upon in the observation room. Zale was moving and waking slowly, shifting in his sleep and mumbling to no one. Jack found a hatchet like tool that would give me some kind of protection if someone or something happened to come at them. He moved the couch across the room to right under the windows so Zale’s vulnerable form was as far from the door as possible. He also moved one of the loose tables in front of the couch and tipped it on it’s side so it would act as a barrier and possibly keep attacking individuals from seeing Zale and at worst protect him a little.

He also foraged in the surrounding woods for a little while, carting Zale down the stairs and found a few roots and berries that would keep them from dying from hunger before they started moving again. The watchtower was clearly where someone lived off and on and he was able to find a running water bathroom that was simple but still functioning at least. After walking back up to the observation room, he settled Zale behind the barrier and closed the door and washed himself then took a piece of cloth and brought it back to rub the damp cloth across Zale’s forehead and neck and his upper chest which was left slightly bared in his button up shirt. Jack then ate a few bites and settled down next to Zale and tried to see if he could wake the boy. They had been there for the previous evening and the sun had risen this morning as well and Daniel was going to be beside himself if Jack didn’t at least get Zale away so he could get in contact with his sister.

“Zale, come on son it’s time for you to get up. We need to get home to see Daddy and let him know that you are okay.”

Zale shifted, rubbing into Jack’s hand even as he rubbed it through Zale’s mussed hair then down around the back of his neck. He messaged the back of his neck and shoulders gently and listened as Zale’s breathing changed. Then as Jack watched, Zale’s eyelids raised and blinked until they cleared of the exhaustion and Jack smiled, looking at those bright blue eyes.

“Hey baby, what were you thinking?” he chided gently.

“Papa, where are we?” Zale asked as he forced himself up into a sitting position and looked around. “This isn’t home.” He declared and then got that confused and slightly glazed look in his eyes that made Jack think he was talking to the Magis within.

“Well as far as I can tell, we are on one of the islands that is on the borders of the Vannas Island. Why did you use your powers if you couldn’t get us back home?”

Zale refocused on Jack, “Xylander told me I could make it.” Jack listened as his son’s voice took on a whiny quality that was so unfamiliar to Jack that his eyebrows rose before he frowned down at his eldest son.

“Zale Charles Jackson, you need to tone down the attitude. You made the choice to leave home using powers that your Daddy and I didn’t even know you had and don’t think saving me is going to get you out of trouble there young man!”

Zale glared at Jack, “But I got you out! You’re going to punish me for saving you?” he demanded.

“Are you talking to Xylander?” Jack asked, wondering why his son had such a strange argument. Zale and Zada have been living with the same rules about their powers since the day they understood them.

“Yes, why?”

“Since when?” Jack returned quickly.

“Couple weeks now,” Zale murmured, dropping his head before his head snapped up and there was a sense of frustration and anger in his gaze. Jack reached out and touched Zale’s hand but the young boy pulled away from Jack’s loose and loving grip.

“Why didn’t you tell us?” Jack asked.

“I wanted to practice and use the powers and you won’t let us do that! How can I be a help to our family and the Vannas people if you don’t let me work on my powers.”

“Is Xylander telling you this stuff, to make you feel like you are being controlled by Daddy and I?” Jack asked gently.

Zale frowned, wondering honestly about Jack’s question, then answered “Maybe—”

Jack slapped a hand over his eyes and rubbed his face, “Is he listening now?”

Zale nodded, picking at his nail beds in anxiousness.

“Ok both of you listen up because no matter what Xylander tells you Zale you are going to be punished for this infraction and if you fight against it, the punishment will only get longer or worse. Do you understand that?”

Zale gave one short jerk of his head, still watching his lap.

“Daddy Daniel and I do not want you to ignore your birthright. We want you to be honest about them because as soon as you start using the powers, Lady Zarkina is going to change your schooling because you will need to learn how to use the abilities safely. There is no reason for you to go behind my back and Daddy’s back. We have always supported you and this magical ability that you have been given but I don’t ever want to hear you spout what you do not know because your inner Magis is talking about something he does not understand. If he is going to lie to you about us and you listen to him instead of asking us, there is going to be a problem. Have Daddy and I ever given you anything but love and support no matter what you wanted to do?”

Zale shook his head looking up to focus on Jack’s face and his facial expression had cleared of the negative emotions and Jack heaved a sigh of relief, “No Papa, you and Daddy have always been accepting ever since we were conceived and we started sending you our emotions as babies. Xylander is angry that you caught him out, that he was trying to turn me against you so I would do what he wanted. I didn’t know he would do something like that to me.”

Jack turned away from Zale a little so he couldn’t see the vicious anger that was streaming out of Jack. They would be talking to Akina and William as soon as they got home, so the practiced individuals who carried Awakened Magis could make it very clear to the creature sharing his son’s body would not shake the faith and love Jack and Daniel had for Zale.

“He says you don’t care about me as much because I’m not your son, that’s a lie right?” Zale asked in a tiny sad voice.

Jack jerked back around and grabbed Zale into a tight hug, “Zale you and your siblings have always known that you were born of surrogate mothers but Daddy Daniel and I love each and every one of you equally. I love you like I love Zada and Johnny who are biologically mine as much as I love Janet and Sammy too. You are all my kids and if I have to tell Akina to lock that Magis up inside you until he’s had an attitude change I will to protect you from its lies.”

Zale nodded, “He’s really mad now but quiet.”

Jack kissed Zale’s head and just held him as Zale wept into his shoulder. Jack wondered how long Zale had been hearing lies from himself as it were. To have an inner voice that might appear much like intuition telling him that his parents were keeping him trapped and they didn’t love him, Jack just wanted to hold his little boy for a while. He wouldn’t move until the shaking in Zale’s body subsided then they would get on their way.

“I love you so much Z, your birth helped to heal me in a way that you can never truly understand. I love that you are mine as much as you belong to Daddy Daniel. You are my son, as much as Johnny is my son. I hope when you hear Xylander’s voice, you will instead hear mine telling you over and over again that you are my beloved son. I love you baby so much.”

Zale nodded and gripped his arms around Jack’s neck as the sucking breaths turned into sniffles.

“Did Miss Akina tell you ways of blocking yourself from the Magis?”

Zale nodded a little, “It takes concentration and I haven’t been able to really do it yet.”

Jack pushed Zale to sit on the couch and helped his splotchy and sniffing child into a crossed legged position and took his hands. “Okay, I want you to close your eyes and thinking of one thing, something that makes you happy. Something that is just yours, you got something?”

“Snow,” Zale said with a grin.

That didn’t really surprise Jack, Snow was one of the little cubs that hung around the house. She was a completely white furball and she was deeply attached to Zale, wouldn’t even let the other children touch her most of the time.

“Okay, think of Snow. Think about how she feels, and sounds and every thing about her until there is nothing in your mind except her.”

It took quite a number of silent minutes as Zale’s breath slowed and his body relaxed. Jack waited patiently, rubbing thumbs across Zale’s hands. He stayed silent until Zale’s shoulders dropped and then he started again, “Okay imagine a box, something with a latch that cannot be opened from the inside, it is something that will muffle your Magis voice but will not cut him out completely. We just want to give you some peace of mind but not leave you powerless and alone. Do you have it?”

Zale nodded; there was a miniscule frown of concentration in the middle of his forehead that was so endearingly like Daniel that Jack had to jerk back from kissing the frown away. Like father like son for sure.

“Okay, use your mental strength to pull Xylander into the box, he is only as strong as you allow him to be so this won’t be hard. He cannot control you in this space because you have the concentration and the power over your mind and him. This is your body and your mind, take it back.”

As he spoke the last word, Zale jerked suddenly and he took a deep gasping breath and Jack held on as Zale’s eyes opened and snapped to his father’s gaze. “He’s quiet, screaming but I can’t hear him so much.”

Jack pulled him closed and hugged him again. Thankfully when Zale and Zada had so many health problems because of the Magis, Akina and William spent a lot of time teaching Jack and Daniel how to meditate and how to teach the twins to do the same, that state of quiet is one of the safest ways to get some distance between the two minds. Jack wished he could have known the pain Zale had been going through recently but he could only do something when his children and husband were honest with him.

“Are you ready to start finding our way home?” Jack asked gently, rubbing a gentle hand through Zale’s hair. With a nod, Jack gathered the small pack and they left the tower.


	10. A Queen's Apology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and the rest of the kids are still waiting for Zale and Jack to be rescued.

Daniel woke for a second time that morning, still wrapped around the small wiggling figures of his children and again missed Jack and Zale’s presence. He turned around to find Johnny playing with his privates so Daniel slipped off the bed and got him to the bathroom so Johnny wouldn’t have an accident. As he waited for his son to get done he slipped out of the bedroom and down the hall to each of the children’s rooms to get clean clothes that he’d laid out for them then headed back to see each child waking slowly on the bed. He realized that DK and her two children were not in the bedrooms, any of them so they were either downstairs or gone.

He tossed outfits on the bed, each pile next to the corresponding child before he slipped back into the bathroom where Johnny was pulling off his pajamas and kicking out of them slowly. Daniel took a few minutes to help Johnny into his clothes then washed both of their hands as the other children each came in to use the facilities and moved around them easily. This routine was well rehearsed, even in Daddy’s bedroom and bathroom. They each waited their turns and never pushed Johnny. Claire and Janet might nudge each other and Zada would be quietly annoyed with her younger siblings but Daniel loved this time they could have together without anger and agitation.

They all tumbled out of the bedroom and down the stairs only to find a grand breakfast of fruit and eggs with biscuits laid out for them to start on. Daniel pulled together a small plate for Johnny then sat his youngest down at the table where DK and her children were already munching slowly on their breakfast. Daniel leaned down and kissed Johnny on the head then walked around the table and hugged DK and kissed her cheek, “Thank you Demi,” he whispered.

She nodded with a smile, kissed his forehead before he pulled away. Zada was trying to keep a food fight from starting between the twins so Daniel stepped in the middle of the starting chaos and within a few minutes they were all around the table, talking in Spanish easily even inviting DK into the conversation since she was in many of Daniel’s classes and knew the basics.

Daniel let the normality of the morning sweep him away, not letting the fear and anxiousness appear on his face and tried to tone it down when he was touching the children because they had always had the ability to sense surface emotions through contact. Sammy and Janet decided to go with Sam when she dropped by to see how Daniel was doing. Sam was happy to have the girls come with her for the morning and afternoon. Johnny didn’t want to leave Daniel’s side since he was struggling with Jack’s absence and the stress it was causing in Daniel plus he loved hanging out with Daniella. Zada also refused to leave, wanting to be close to her Daddy when Zale gave her any information she could relay. Daniel couldn’t help freaking out a little that Zale had been out of touch for so long.

Daniel’s day continued as normally as he could muster, DK was upstairs putting both her little ones down for a nap in the twins’ bedroom. Daniel was playing in the living room with Johnny and Zada, reading stories and playing make believe when there was a knock at the door. Daniel stood up and walked over to open it to find Queen Zarkina standing there. Her black hair was pulled back in a ponytail and she was wearing her battle leathers. Daniel turned away and walked back to the floor where Johnny was curled up around a pillow, taking a nap. Daniel settled down next to him and ignored the queen as she walked in and Taylor ran in behind her to grab Daniel around the neck in a hug. Daniel smiled and kissed the side of her neck, “Hey girl.”

Taylor giggled, “Hey Daniel.”

Then she grabbed Zada and ran off to the stairs and disappeared upstairs. Daniel glared after the girls for a second, “You needed privacy to tell me you left him behind?” he asked the queen.

He looked up at her as she came around the furniture and sat down on the floor in front of Daniel. He listened as the leathers stretched and squeaked but she said nothing and just watched her face.

“Taylor wanted to see how Zada was doing,” Akina finally said.

“You just have to have things you’re way right?” Daniel asked quietly, not wanting an angry conversation to wake Johnny. “Jack shouldn’t be out there right now and for the love of God, neither should my son.”

“Zale left because he believed he had the power to save his father, you cannot fault that spirit because he got it from you.”

Daniel’s gaze snapped back to her green ones, “I know that but now Zada lost contact with him and she doesn’t know what could cause that.”

“If he overextended himself magically he may have passed out, it might be such a deep sleep that even in dreams he cannot reach out to her. This lack of communication can be easily explained by a deep sleep, it does not have to be that he is hurt or dead.”

Daniel pushed himself to his feet, “Don’t say that word in reference to my little boy.”

“Daniel, I did not come here to fight with you. I came here to tell you I would have stayed on his trail and brought him back if it was not for the need of your son to save him.” at that Daniel glared at her, “I am not blaming either of them but you have to admit through out your years here, I have always made sure he got back to you, this is special treatment that I have only ever done for you.”

“Because we’re weak, right?” Daniel snapped, hissing the words at her before he walked back to the kitchen so his anger wouldn’t radiate close to Johnny. He heard Akina’s leather shifting as she stood but he ignored her.

“Daniel, in this world full of magic and warriors, you and the rest of your family is unique and should be taken care of. Jack and Teal’c have given my warriors a new way to fight that does not require magic and you have given history back to this world. I know it’s always been a hard position for you, watching Jack go off with me but he insists as much as I insist. He has always been a fine voice on my council for this cold war we seem to be trapped in but if he needs to stay a voice instead of a presence that has to be up to him, not you or me.”

Daniel nodded, swiping at the tears that were blurring his vision of her. It was the same argument he’d been having with Jack for years now. There never seemed to be an end to the war Jack was trapped in within himself as well as with the Vannas and the queen. Jack needed to be useful in a fight and Daniel couldn’t stop him from doing what he needed so desperately to do: be useful.

Akina had followed him to the kitchen and grabbed Daniel’s arm to pull him into a stiff hug. Daniel just stood with his arms at his side not gripping her in a hug that he so desperately wanted. “I know Daniel, I understand better than you might think. I sometimes have to allow my friends and family to continue my job for me because I am not just charged with protecting my family, I am charged with protecting my people. Jack is not just your husband and your partner and fellow parent, he is also a warrior set in his ways and in the knowledge that he has to protect all those around him and those he loves.”

Daniel pulled away from Akina, “You may know what its like to be Jack but you don’t know what its like to be in love with someone like Jack or you.”

Akina nodded and added with a huff of laughter, “You are correct my friend, I do not know what being with me is like.”

“And you don’t know what being in love with a selfish son of a gun like Jack is all about,” Daniel grumbled as he started cleaning up around the kitchen, anything to stay away from that look in the Queen’s eyes. That empathy which looked a lot like pity.

“I do know what it’s like to be in a loving relationship, its not supposed to be easy and you know that. Jack and Zale will be back soon and you can yell at your beloved in person.”

Daniel nodded at the counter and felt Akina’s hand across his shoulder just before he heard Zada yell, “Daddy!” from upstairs. He rushed past Akina and caught her in his arms as she was racing down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

“What is it baby?” Daniel asked even as he glanced over to see Johnny sit up with a frown on his face but didn’t look disturbed by the yelling.

“Zale is awake and okay, and he’s with Papa.”

Daniel gasped and hugged his daughter again, “Thank god their okay. Where are they sweetie?”

Zada shook her head, “I can barely hear Zale in my mind, and I think he boxed up his Magis, it’s the only reason he would be so quiet. He said that they are on one of the islands that is around the Valley.”

Daniel kissed his daughter on the forehead and looked at Akina who nodded, “I will contact Adrian and the others looking for Jack and tell them to come on back home or close to home anyway,” she said and gave a wink. He smiled for the first time at her and watched as she gathered Taylor to her side and left the room. Daniel reached out and motioned to Johnny who ran over with an uncertain smile on his face.

“Papa’s coming home, so is Zale,” Daniel told his son.

Johnny slipped one of his hands onto Daniel’s cheek and he felt the relief surging through his little boy. Daniel’s eyes moistened again at the thought that their youngest son seems unable to really catch a break emotionally. He was still ‘listening’ to his son’s emotions when they shifted and his body stiffened against Daniel. He frowned and listened to Johnny, whose emotions shifted to fear and uncertainty once more. Daniel soothed him with his hands and grip as well as his words, “What’s going on baby?”

Zada reached over and placed a hand around the back of Johnny’s neck and tried to get some information, as only Zada and Zale were capable of doing. She tilted her head and stayed silent for a few moments before she looked at her Daddy, “I don’t think Zale and Papa are going to be found in time, something’s going to find them first.”

 “They’ll be back though, they’ll be fine,” Daniel whispered into Johnny’s hair and just kept holding his children as they shuddered in reawakened fear and frustration. Daniel looked up as DK came downstairs, “Can you let the twins and Sam know that Jack and Zale are okay for now and we have a better idea of where they are.”

DK nodded, “Neil and Dani are asleep in the girls’ room, will you listen for if they wake before I return.”

“Of course I will,” Daniel said as he stood and reached out to hug the woman before she walked out of the back door, which had a small well-worn path from one house to the next. Daniel moved to sit on the couch and settled back against the cushions and Johnny climbed up on one side and Zada on the other.

“Pretty soon, we are all going to be together again. I don’t care what is going to find Papa and Zale, they are going to get back here to us.”

Johnny was playing with his hands, running them up and down the pants of his legs. He loved textures and the feel of the well-worn slacks comforted him when he was wound up and afraid. Daniel wrapped an arm over each small shoulder and kissed one head then the other. Zada handed him one of the books of the Vannas history and Daniel started reading quietly, the history of their home always interested Zada and Zale and Johnny loved listening to either Jack or Daniel read to him. Again Daniel allowed the normalcies of life take him over and within minutes DK was back with chattering Claire and Janet in tow, closely followed by Sam, Teal’c and their kids. Everyone gathered in the living area, the parents on the couch with Sam gripping Daniel’s hand while the gaggle of children played with learning toys, some speaking in various languages which made Daniel smile. Johnny played with Ishtar and Dani when she came down from her nap.

DK came down with Neil as well but Daniel reached out and took the little tyke who still looked like he didn’t want to be awake yet, he shared his parents raven black locks and the deep brown eyes to match. Daniel tucked the small child into his arms and jiggled the child a little to get the little grin from him. Sometimes he missed this age with his kids, he could still pick up all of his children but Zale and Zada had been mentally too old for that for a while. Neil was just barely two years old and there was nothing like holding someone so young and little and knowing the beauty of being a part of that little one’s life. He remembered this feeling from when Zale and Zada were born; only to be followed by Claire and Janet and Johnny.

He also was around when Daniella was born and held her constantly when Adrian and DK both still lived here. This crisis did one thing, brought his friends and adopted family back into their home and it was something that Daniel appreciated though at the same time, it was only really his family when Jack and Zale were here.

Daniel proceeded to rock the baby until he decided he was fully awake then Daniel released Neil to the floor next to his mom’s legs and watched everyone play for a while. He kept an eye on Johnny, watching for the fear to return despite the fact he was playing with some of his communication toys with Daniella. He also would spare a glance frequently for Zada so when she tilted her head and got that glazed look in her eyes, he reached out and took her hand, “Zada?”

“Zale says Papa is protecting him from something but they can’t see it.”

DK interrupted before Zada could continue, “It will be all right little one, Adrian and Kirkan are closing in on their location, and they can hear Jack in the distance.”

Daniel and Zada took identical sighs of relief and they were back to the waiting game, which Daniel was starting to hate so much.


	11. New Creatures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Zale are getting home.

Jack and Zale walked quietly through the forest, trying to make it to the shore closest to the Vannas Island so someone could find them easily with some directions. Zale was focused on the area around them, listening to possible sources of danger. There was still the screeches every once in a while but it seemed those creatures were willing to leave Jack and Zale alone.

He wanted to hold his son’s hand but he wanted to have both free for possible attacks. After learning the damage Xylander was delivering to Zale’s mind, Jack wanted to have a hand on him so the love he felt for Zale could seep into his son’s skin and into his mind but the sooner he got them home, the sooner Daniel and he could rework the feelings he’d been forced to live with for weeks.

For now though Jack jerked to a stop when the screech of unknown animals came even closer and Jack found he was on the edge of a clearing with a several large trees that could have been home to some very large birds. Then with a flutter of wings, several creatures landed in front of Jack and he stared at them in shock. He’d seen so many things since coming to the Vannas Island; he’d been so sure he couldn’t be surprised anymore.

He’d been clearly mistaken.

“Papa, what is that?”

Jack shushed Zale since he didn’t know what the grand beast was going to do. Jack watched as the great eagle head swung from side to side before focusing on Jack and Zale, only to have his gaze pulled further down the body to the wings and the body of a lion. It was a griffon, a creature born only in legends as far as Jack knew but as with every other myth he’d watched become a reality in the world. It screeched and the familiar sound from the previous evening and this morning was suddenly understood. This island must have been home to more than one of these creatures; maybe the island was specifically made into a griffon preserve. All Jack cared about right now was if it was going to attack him and his son.

“Papa something else is coming,” Zale whispered and Jack looked at the boy for a moment but when he lost eye contact with the creature it screeched again and started lunging forward. Jack pulled the hatchet from his belt and aimed to throw the weapon when a shimmer settled down on the ground between Jack and the griffon. It was about the size of a small dog and looked more reptilian and it had wings larger than its body, which was a shimmering gold instead of green. Then as they were watching it grow and shifted into a man about Jack’s height but his skin retained the golden shimmer. Jack moved away from the shape shifting creature even as it turned around and showed its mostly human face, only with some fangs peeking out between its thin lips and four fingers instead of five.

It turned back and there was some kind of hissing communication happening between the two creatures before the griffon took off for the trees and the golden man-beast turned back to Jack and Zale.

“I must ask your forgiveness, my griffons do not appreciate strangers. Where have you come from?”

Jack frowned at the polite little speech, “The Island of Vannas, we were trying to get back but our power fizzled out getting us here. I apologize for trespassing on your island,” Jack said, figuring he should take a card from Daniel’s book with the griffon still above their heads somewhere and clearly under the control of the new creature in front of them.

“Well I sense your people coming for you now and since you have been such gracious guests I believe I should travel with you and meet the mysterious Queen that wishes to unite my people with yours.”

Jack nodded because he didn’t really know what else to say, “Can I call you something? Your name? Mine is Jack O’Neill and this is my son Zale.”

The golden creature bowed a little with hands—paws pressed in front of his thin chest in a praying position, “I am called Oeric, I am pleased to meet such interesting people like you.”

“Likewise Oeric,” Jack said slowly, trying his name on for size.

Then Adrian appeared from the dense forest, looked from Oeric to Jack and Zale before he walked up to them slowly. “Jack? Are you unharmed?” Jack’s young friend was holding his staff and a dagger, looking ready to fight or injury anything that would harm Jack and Zale.

“Yeah Adrian, this is Oeric. He would like to request an audience with Queen Zarkina if that is okay?” Jack responded.

Adrian frowned, “I thought you were in danger, came rushing to your rescue! Do you make friends wherever you go or something?”

Jack shrugged, “He saved us, I figured I owed him the courtesy of meeting Akina who I know has been trying to make contact with all the islands’ inhabitants.”

“I am serious, how do you do that endearing others to you thing?”

“Been hanging out with Daniel long enough for something to stick. Clearly I can play diplomat when I want to,” Jack responded. Then Zale grabbed Jack’s hand and he turned to lift his son into his arms, struggling a little under his lanky weight, which was more problematic with all his limbs than actually being too heavy for Jack.

“We’re going home baby,” Jack whispered and hugged Zale tight as Adrian’s hand touched Jack’s shoulder and with a vertigo inducing moment they were somewhere else. Jack looked up from Zale’s neck to find himself in the throne room of the Sky Castle. “This isn’t my home Adrian.”

“You can run home, I cannot have a new creature roaming the island without express permission from the Queen,” he turned to Oeric, “No offense intended of course.”

“I would do what must be done to protect my people so no offense taken.”

Adrian nodded then turned back to Jack, “I am glad you are home safe, both of you. Of course you both are going to be in trouble with Daniel and that is going to be some fight. You did not tell him you were going off island with Akina.”

Jack cursed under his breath; he didn’t even realize that Daniel hadn’t known. They weren’t really into telling each other every little thing they did but there was no way he forgot to tell Daniel that he was going off island but he didn’t doubt Adrian. Jack cringed when he realized he was going home to a hug and a kiss closely followed by a pretty epic fight.

“Well thanks for getting us back home Adrian, you can plan my funeral when Daniel gets done with me.”

Adrian laughed then walked away with Oeric. Jack put Zale down and they started walking home. This was going to be a scene.


	12. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jack are back together again.

Daniel paced the living room, Zada standing next to the couch watching as he wore a path in the floor. Claire and Janet were upstairs with DK and her children. Johnny was curled into the corner of the couch with his thumb tucked into his mouth. Daniel would have stroked a hand across his youngest head except as far as Zada’s last contact from Zale, Jack was on his way home and Daniel had no intention of sitting and relaxing until his arms were around Zale and Jack at least for a minute before the inevitable shouting started.

“Daddy, they are coming. Please calm yourself.”

Daniel did try to stop, then just started back up again for another few moments when the door opened and Zale walked in, head down and looking properly guilty. Jack followed, looking worn and worried as well. Daniel rushed over and fell to his knees in front of Zale to pull his son close, “Boy you are never to do that to me again, do you hear me?”

Zale nodded into his shoulder, “I’m sorry Daddy, I just wanted to save Papa.”

“Tell him why Zale,” Jack demanded. Daniel frowned up at his husband who was frowning down at Zale.

“Xylander was telling me that I could do it and that you and Papa were doing everything you could to hold me back from making a magical contribution to the Vannas people. I started to believe him, that you and Papa didn’t love me enough to let me be who I am supposed to be.”

Daniel fell to land on his butt and continued to hold Zale’s hand as he stared into his son’s matching blue eyes. “What? I would never keep you from your path; I love you for who you are. Xylander doesn’t know what he’s talking about.”

Zale nodded, “I know Daddy, I’m so sorry.” The little boy cried and Daniel pulled him down to sit in his lap and hold Zale as he sobbed out his fear and anguish over whatever was going on inside his head. Jack reached down and rubbed Zale’s hair before touching Daniel shoulder. By this time Johnny got up from the bed and ran across the room and reached for his Papa who gladly picked him up in a bear hug, closely followed by Zada who Jack motioned to. She raced over to him and started yammering at him about losing Zale and losing his voice in her head and Daniel couldn’t help but smile. He might be pissed at Jack and Zale even but he loved his family.

Claire and Janet came down and ran to their Papa and brother as well and everyone ended up on the floor in a puppy pile full of laughter and relieved tears. There was nothing stopping all the emotion coming from each and every one of them. Daniel let go of the anger for now and just enjoyed the feel of his husband and the happiness in his children.

When DK joined them, Daniella and Neil with her everyone relocated to the couches and chairs in the living room, DK hugging Jack and Zale before she hugged the children and Daniel and walked out the front door, undoubtedly going to make sure that Adrian was just fine as well.

Daniel sat looking at Jack, he didn’t know what feelings were on his face but he could see the guilt on Jack’s face and Daniel knew they were going to have it out before the end of the day.

~~~ 

Jack and Daniel sat through a chatty supper with the children then as the evening grew late they walked upstairs with everyone in tow, getting Johnny and the twins ready for bed before Zale and Zada, Jack and Daniel all walked back downstairs. Jack knew this was necessary because of what Zale had told him but he knew as soon as their conversation with Zale and Zada was done then his butt chewing would be starting.

Daniel and Jack sat down on a couple chairs as Zale and Zada curled up on opposite sides of the couch. Jack could sense how much Daniel wanted to sit on the couch and pull them into his arms but they both needed to be strong about this even when they didn’t want to. Zale and Zada had been little angels since they were babies and this was probably the first time they were in any real trouble. There were of course times of pranks gone wrong and having little rebellions every once in a while but they both lied for weeks this time and were capable of so much more than Jack and Daniel had ever known.

“You lied to us,” Jack started, figuring he would get the ball rolling on this disaster in the making.

Each of the two nodded, staring at their laps.

“What can you do?” Daniel asked gently even as he ignored Jack’s glare.

“We have been learning a few things that Xylander and Sarafina have been telling us about. We can both move things with our minds, teleport though that is still a new ability,” Zada said. Daniel just waited and Jack decided to follow his lead for a minute. “Sarafina has also taught me to create shields and sometimes see into people’s hearts.”

“I can make things in the forest grow and I can hear the thoughts of animals, including that big creature on the island. He didn’t want to hurt us but he was protecting his family.”

Jack stared at his son, “You could hear the thoughts after we boxed up Xylander?” he asked.

“I still have some access to my powers, they are not enough for me to do much but I am not powerless,” Zale stated and Jack raised his brow at the little boy’s attitude that he was starting to understand came from Xylander.

“Sorry,” Zale whispered to his Papa.

“That right there is why we boxed up that monster inside our son, Xylander is teaching Zale that we don’t love him and that we are trying to deny him his future. He also told Zale that because I am not his biological father, that I don’t love him.”

“You boxed up Xylander?” Daniel asked Zale, still ignoring Jack in the process. Jack really wanted to walk away from the conversation but they were supposed to be a team even in the middle of a fight.

“Papa helped me to find the focus I needed to do it, I know you are going to have to punish us and I accept that. I know Xylander was wrong and until I am able to see past Xylander’s prodding and forcing me to believe things that aren’t true then I shouldn’t have access to him or the power he offers.”

After years of watching the Goa’uld never turning down a glance at power, to watch his beautiful son turn his back on this chance at power and a perfect excuse to abuse it and blame it on Xylander was a revelation. “You are so amazingly your Daddy’s son,” Jack said in awe.

Daniel turned and finally locked eyes with Jack, who smiled to his younger beautiful Danny. When those blue eyes smiled a little, softened a lot they both turned back to Zale.

“Zada, what about Sarafina? Has she been telling you things that aren’t true? Filling your head with lies about us and yourself?” Jack asked his daughter.

Zada shook her head, “She’s worried about Zale, that Xylander back in their time was known for his vindictive,” she struggled over the word but continued talking. “actions, he was selfish and always finding ways to get more power and more followers. Zafirah wonders if he found his way into Zale to get his power back. She wants to be a team and loves this family much like it was her own.”

Jack heaved a sigh of relief, he’d been mostly devastated when Johnny started having problems and now it was happening all over again and what made it so much worse was it was so reminiscent of how Goa’uld acted that Jack had a knee jerk reaction to destroy what was inside Zale but he couldn’t without destroying his son at the same time. Thank whatever god was out there that Zada had at least dodged the bullet with her Magis.

“Okay, well now that we know a little more about what is going on, no using the powers without some training with some of the Vannas and you can only use them with your teachers or during training. As for your punishment, pick something to lose.”

Jack wanted to chuckle at Daniel’s plan. It was so like him; to sweet and gentle of a punishment but Jack would abide whatever they chose unless they were blatantly using Daniel’s goodness against them.

“I love to spend time with Taylor and my friend, maybe I shouldn’t see them and not spend time away from the house for a while,” Zada started. Again Jack was amazed that she understood that what she had done was wrong and she deserved the punishment.

“I love to go to Daddy’s classes, maybe I should lose them for some time,” Zale responded and Jack nodded.

“Okay, you each lose your chosen thing for two weeks, I want you to be here at home doing your homework and as soon as we set up classes you will attend training with the Vannas of our choosing and that is the only time you will use your extra abilities until you can be honest with us about them, do you understand me?” Daniel stated and each child nodded.

“Its time for bed babies,” Jack said with a clap of his hands. Zale and Zada both stood up and took turns hugging each father before walking upstairs, not even chattering with each other like they normally did. When their doors closed above Daniel and Jack turned towards each other and Jack smiled, “You did good Danny.”

“You think I would be to weak to actually punish them? They lied and had to know they weren’t going to get away with it.”

“Daniel, you gonna start this already? I don’t think you’re weak!” Jack returned and watched as Daniel stood from his chair and walked into the kitchen and through the back door into the back yard, which was gently lit with lamps on the back deck. Daniel stood out there and waited as Jack followed and stood next to Daniel, leaning his butt against the railing and crossing his arms over his chest.

“Jack, how could you go off island without telling me?” Daniel demanded, hurt clear in his gaze. Jack sighed, knowing he deserved to feel the guilt and be the brunt of the hurt in Daniel.

“I didn’t realize you didn’t know, I am sorry for that Danny. I would never have kept that information for you. Akina hasn’t asked me to go in a long time and I couldn’t help saying yes, you know how I am.”

Daniel frowned out into the darkness, “I do know how you are and who you are. What I don’t understand anymore is why you still so desperately need to prove yourself to anyone? Why can’t a quiet life with the children and I be enough for you?”

“Daniel, I haven’t gone off island for a long time for a reason and its because I don’t want to be away from you. There is nothing in this world or any other that I love more than you. There is no one else I would rather be with than you and our children.”

“Then what do we do?”

Jack turned on one hip so he could look at Daniel’s face in profile. Even after ten years, something in the air here, Daniel was still so beautiful. It seemed like he hadn’t aged at all but it wouldn’t have matter to Jack how old Daniel was or looked, Jack would always been in love with him. And he would do anything to make sure Daniel knew that.

“I stay here, put it into writing with you or Akina or whoever I need to say it to, that I am not going off island to fight battles or seek out more treaties for Akina. I am here with you and the kids, there is nothing more important to me than that.”

Daniel turned towards him, “Are you sure you want to say that Jack? I can’t take another promise broken because you miss being in the line of duty.”

“Consider me retired Danny, no more hurting you in the process of me proving I am a valued member of this society. I have been valued for a long time and now its time for my family to know they are the more valued people to me. Zale and Zada need us, Johnny needs us and the girls, it seems like their rebellious natures are just getting worse. Now is the time for someone to be here with them, not out gallivanting when the queen has so many others who could be helping her.”

Daniel finally turned and rests his hip to face Jack, wrapping his arms over his chest in a self-hug. “I love you Jack and I believe you want to do what you are promising but I will just have to wait and see.”

Jack frowned, feeling the lurch in his chest at the pain those words caused him but he nodded. He knew Daniel’s inability to believe his promises came from the past ten years of Jack finding more than one excuse to leave the island, including running away from home right after Zale and Zada were born. Jack leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Daniel’s whose eyes closed and Daniel shuddered at the contact which Jack could feel as he pulled Daniel close to hug him.

“I promise you I will prove my words to you every day for the rest of our lives and I wish I hadn’t given you a reason not to trust me.”

Daniel nodded against Jack’s forehead, which cause Jack to snort in amusement. Daniel’s lips quirked a little so Jack leaned in just a little and their lips met in a chaste kiss. Jack kept the kiss light and allowed Daniel to drive the connection and waited it out. Soon Daniel loosened his arms and reached around Jack and pulled himself in tight to Jack’s chest. Only then did Jack deepen to kiss for a moment before he pulled back enough to kiss Daniel’s forehead, “Let’s get some sleep, its been a crazy day and a half.”

Daniel smiled, “Oh, you think you’re sleeping with me do you?”

“I was hoping so, I missed you bad last night, my love.”

Daniel sighed, “Fine but don’t think this lets you off the hook.”

“Yes sir,” Jack said with a crisp salute. Daniel shook his head and walked back inside with Jack right behind him. It wasn’t the yelling match he’d been expecting thankfully but in some ways the quiet pain was so much worse than the anger. Jack knew he would have he work cut out for him for this but as always with Daniel, it was all going to be worth it.


	13. Promises Promises

Daniel woke the next morning to a light kiss to his forehead before Jack disappeared from the room, he didn’t even hear the alarm go off. He curled back into the pillows and faded in and out of alertness for a few more minutes while Jack moved around the bedrooms before heading downstairs. He didn’t have to go back to classes till the next day and Jack and he had quite a few appointments to hold before he would feel his children were going to be on the way to getting the help they each need.

So Daniel dragged himself out of bed, wrapped himself in a thin robe before slipping out of the bedroom and across the hall to Zada’s room first time find her sitting up in bed with her loose hair sticking up all around her face and her bleary brown eyes were barely open. “Hey baby, you ready to get up?” he asked as he walked over and kissed her on the forehead.

She gave a tired smile, “Morning Daddy. Will you help me with my hair please Daddy?”

“Of course baby, let me go make sure Zale and the others are getting started on waking up.”

She nodded and walked to her closet and started pushing around clothes, trying to figure out what she was going to wear. Daniel smiled as he moved down the hall to find Zale’s bed and room empty and frowning he continued on to the twins’ room. Claire and Janet were struggling in zombie mode into their clothes for the day and he gave them each a good morning and a kiss before walking across the hall to find Zale helping Johnny into fresh clothes gently. Johnny wasn’t helpless by any means but some days his ability and the terror he lived in made everything he had to do in a day more than he could handle.

“Morning boys,” Daniel said with a loving smile. He walked into the room and leaned down to hug them both and kiss each boy on the head. Zale smiled and Johnny reached up and touched Daniel’s cheek, sharing his love with Daddy and that he was happy and safe today. Daniel smiled, “Papa is starting breakfast when you’re ready. Did you let Johnny go to the bathroom first?”

“Of course Daddy,” Zale said quietly.

Daniel reached out and pulled Zale’s chin up to look at him, “What is it baby?”

“You’re mad at me, I don’t know how to deal with that,” Zale returned.

Daniel crouched in front of Zale as Johnny wandered towards the door almost skipping in quiet happiness. “Zale, I might not be happy with your actions and your choice to not tell us the truth. I could never be mad at you though, I love you so much and even though you made a mistake and you will again, that will never ever change, okay?”

Zale smiled a little and hugged Daniel, “Thanks Daddy.” He leaned forward and kissed Daniel on the cheek before running out the door as well.

Daniel headed back the way he came and walked into Zada’s bedroom to find her tying up her ass kicking boots and smoothed down her little dark blue dress and smiled at him in the mirror. Daniel reached out and grabbed the brush that was sitting on her dresser. He leaned down and started with the beautiful black tresses from the bottom, something he’d learned the hard way. Don’t try to brush someone’s hair from the top because it makes the knots worse as they go down the strands.

He sunk into the task and thinking about the awful things they had learned about Zale’s Magis and how lucky Zada got to not have the same thing happen to her. He thanked god just the same as Jack did undoubtedly that Zada was going to be okay but in another way Daniel felt like his son was getting the shaft magically but then so was Jack’s son. They were definitely having an interesting life in this place, that’s for sure.

“Daddy, you’re sad for Zale right?” Zada asked quietly.

“Of course baby, he is going to have a very hard time with the Magis within trying to make him do things that he doesn’t want to, feeling things that aren’t real to him.”

“Sarafina was once the protector of the Vannas, she taught others to love the Vannas people and protect them like family. She said that she understands that her place in this new world is within a Vannas, being within me. She went to sleep for a long time and she’s happy to be awake again. I hate that the same thing that gives me love and protection is hurting Zale. Does it make me a bad person that I am relieved?”

Daniel leaned down and hugged his beautiful daughter, “No baby, just try and remember when he doesn’t have his abilities and you do, remember what he is giving up to remain your brother and my son. He’s giving up the chance to be powerful and helpful just to stay our Zale.”

Zada nodded and Daniel finished brushing out her long locks of black hair before he plaited it down of to one side like she favored and they both walked down together to join the family. Instead of a man rushing out to be at the arena, Jack was sitting at the table enjoying the last bit of his orange juice while he passed Daniel a filled plate with pancakes, eggs and sausage. Daniel took it, leaning down to kiss Jack on the side of the head whispering, “Suck up,” against his skin.

Jack grinned unrepentantly, “Yeah, so?”

Daniel shrugged and sat down with Zada joining him with her food and they started their family morning routine of speaking Spanish and then switching to Latin mostly for Zale and Zada who’d mastered Spanish but Claire and Janet were catching on quickly as Johnny grinned at all of them as he sat next to Jack a little hand pressed against his Papa’s neck, in constant communication.

When there was a lull in the questions and clarification of word choice and translation Daniel turned to Jack, “What are you up to today?”

“I am going to see Akina, put that decision we made into writing as it were and I need to talk to her about Zale and Zada starting some sort of extra training.”

“What about me?”

“We can go together as a family,” Jack shrugged.

“Maybe you can go talk to her about your agreement because I don’t need to be there for that, you don’t need me micromanaging your promises but I do think we both should be involved in this process for Zada and Zale, don’t you?”

“Yes of course Danny, we’ll invite her for a drink of choice or lunch?”

Daniel nodded, “I have a private lesson with the Greer brothers but they can come here, in fact they already know to. The children can play outside in the yard or upstairs while I am busy but I will be free long before lunch.”

“I can take Claire and Janet with me, let them run off some energy on the way. That could help with the insane ADHD thing they got going on.”

Daniel nodded; the days that the twins didn’t get outside were definitely harder for them. Zale, Zada and Johnny didn’t really have all that extra nerves and energy that seemed to come out in ADHD style. Daniel didn’t really understand where it came from but then Daniel had spent so much of his childhood running around ruins and his nervous energy was always allowed free reign so maybe Daniel and Jack needed to find more opportunities for the girls to get out and start learning to utilize their energy in other ways besides pranks and bothering anyone who happened to be in the general vicinity.

“Danny, you listening to me?” Jack asked with a chuckle.

Daniel shook himself out of the reverie of children’s needs and what they could be doing for each of them, “Sorry I was blocking you out,” he said with a wink.

“Uh huh,” Jack mumbled before he started cleaning up around the table and doing the dishes in the sink then settling them on a drying rack. Daniel watched Jack for a few minutes, enjoying the view before he pulled himself out of the trance that Jack’s body seemed to put him under and started cleaning up also. Zale and Zada helped as well before they walked out with Janet and Claire, undoubtedly going to get them into light jackets and their little boots. Johnny remained at the table, staring off into space as Daniel lifted the empty plate from in front of him. Johnny reached out and snatched at Daniel’s wrist.

“JJ?” Daniel questioned, feeling the desolate sadness and terror in his son once again.

Jack turned around at the sink and immediately moved to Johnny’s other side. “Johnny, are you okay?”

Johnny shook his head and the pain shot up Daniel’s arm brought him to his knees, with a shout he forced himself not to pull away from Johnny’s grip.

“JJ, you’re hurting Daddy, can you let go?” Jack crooned gently.

Daniel hissed through the pain and waited as Jack continued to talk Johnny through the mental pain, which was causing Daniel’s physical pain. He wanted to rip his son’s fingers away from him but he didn’t want Johnny to think that he would blame Johnny for the pain even though it was just Johnny trying to find some relief from his never ending gift of mental terror. Daniel’s breath puffed out in pained gasps and then the agony slunk away and Daniel gasped in relief.

“Okay, you’re okay Johnny.” Jack soothed as he hugged Johnny to his chest and reached across to rest a hand on the back of Daniel’s neck. “Are you okay Danny?”

He nodded, “I just need to catch my breath.” So he did, clearing his mind of the pain and listening to his body for a few minutes to see if there was any damage. He rolled his shoulders and flexed his muscles and stood slowly, letting the sensation of pain roll off of him, it wasn’t his to begin with. He moved to sit next to Johnny on the other side and hugged Johnny to him, pulling Jack close as well. “We’re going to figure this out baby,” Daniel said and kissed Johnny on the head.

“Daniel, I need to go see the Queen. I think it’s even more important to get each of the children more help where they need it and Johnny needs help now.”

Daniel nodded and as Jack leaned down to kiss Johnny then Daniel before he called upstairs and the twins came running down the stairs and they were out the door. There was nothing else Daniel could do except hold Johnny and wait for his son to calm and then he had to get ready for his class with the Greer brothers.

“Daddy, did Johnny see something?” Zale asked as he and Zada walked into the kitchen from the living room.

Daniel nodded. Zale reached out to his little brother and Johnny took his brother’s hand and gripped tightly. Zale took Zada’s hand as well in his other hand and Daniel felt something he never thought he’d feel. Hear something in his head and heart that had his eyes tearing up. Johnny’s little voice was in his mind, something he’d never heard because he didn’t have powers like Zale and Zada had.

_“Someday soon, we will leave this place our home. We will go where they hate us and will hurt us. Nothing can stop it. I don’t want to leave here, this is home and this is the only place we will be accepted for who we are.”_

Daniel could feel the pain in those words and at the same time, he wished that Johnny could speak but if these were the kind of messages he received, there was no wonder Johnny was incapable of speech.

“I heard you baby, we’re going to fight to stay here and to keep what you saw from happening. We are safe and loved here, we have protection and tools to get you help here and we aren’t leaving our home.”

Johnny nodded and though Daniel wished it with all his heart, there were no more words in Johnny’s mind. Even though the words were clear in his mind, they were going to have to reteach Johnny everything if and hopefully when he decided to start opening his mouth to speak. His vocal chords were raw, untrained in how to speak so Daniel understood that it would be a long process but the voice in his mind gave Daniel hope that one day their little boy would open his mouth and speak to them.

“Zale and Zada, get your school work out and go into the living room to work on it, the Greer brothers should be here soon so I need you to keep Johnny calm.”

Zale nodded and tugged on Johnny who looked up at Daniel then scooted up close so he could place a gentle loving kiss on Daniel’s cheek before he took off with his siblings.

Daniel smiled; glad his little boy could still be loving despite the terror he lived with sometimes. He had the same awe about Zale who was suffering with Xylander’s in his mind.

There was a knock and Daniel walked through the house to open the door finding Kirkan, Al and Harvard as well as little Greer standing on the front step, “I didn’t know this was going to include little Greer,” Daniel said as he leaned down to touch the little boy’s head. They all walked back into the office and settled around the couch. Daniel grabbed his chair from behind his desk and pointed Greer towards the toys he always kept in his office. He started his lesson with the Greer brothers as he always did and they moved easily into Latin, which was one of the main languages Daniel was teaching to the Vannas. It was a beautiful language that gave a lot to the English language that the Vannas spoke originally.

The door was open just in case the children needed anything so he heard when Jack walked back in about an hour later. The girls rushed in through the door and into the house, jabbering away happily and Daniel smiled since they were so unmarked by the darkness that their siblings were dealing with. Daniel was happy for them and equally sad about that.

“Hey guys, how’s it going?” Jack asked as he walked into the office and kissed Daniel on the side of his neck before he leaned down to shake each of the Greer brothers’ hands.

“Jack, are you going to go back to training in the arena?” Kirkan asked with a smile.

Jack looked down at Daniel and smiled, “Maybe, I have to discuss it with my husband first.” Daniel smiled and knew it was just the first step to keeping his word this time. “Queen Zarkina is coming over soon, I just wanted to let you know.”

Daniel nodded, “I am going to finish up and you get lunch started in a little while?”

Jack smiled and nodded, “Of course I can. Enjoy your time with Dr Jackson boys.”

Daniel chuckled and watched Jack walk out of the office and he called out to Janet and Claire to come help him. It was nice to see Jack sticking around to be with the girls who sometimes got less focused attention because they weren’t in need of special attention but that wasn’t really true. Things were hopefully going to change around here; Daniel couldn’t wait to see it in motion.


	14. Plan B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth comes out about one of the characters.

Kirkan and his brothers were still in the office with Daniel when Akina came knocking on the door. Zale rushed over to the door and invited the queen in with a flourish of his arm and a bow. Akina passed him, rubbing a hand over his hair as she walked in. Jack waved her towards the kitchen but she turned and caught sight of little Greer and Jack saw something in her mind click with an almost audible sound.

Jack rushed forward and caught her hand gently as Akina faltered, “Are you okay? Lady Akina, what’s wrong?”

Akina shook off whatever realization she just had but she didn’t speak to Jack, she had that glazed look that Jack was starting to think of the ‘phone face’. Within seconds William ran through the front door and took Akina into his arms, crooning into her throat and calming whatever freak out she was still having. Daniel walked out into the living room with a little knowing look on his face, though Jack didn’t understand what was going off. Then again, Daniel always seemed to know more about things then he ever let on.

“What happened, my love?” William asked gently.

“We need to talk to your mother, Cassie is probably the only one who knows the truth anymore.”

“What truth?” Jack asked, still unsure about the drama unfolding in front of them. He wondered what had happened here that was keeping them from moving forward with schooling and what their children needed.

“That Greer is her son,” Daniel whispered to Jack. Kirkan and his brothers were standing at the door with Greer behind them. They didn’t need to upset the boy before someone was able to tell them the truth.

“What?” Jack demanded and then looked at the little boy who looked at them in surprise of the sudden attention he was getting. Jack suddenly wondered how he’d never seen it. The little boy was the spitting image of William and had his mother’s eyes.

Jack watched as Akina shuddered into William’s arms and they both watched the Greer brothers protect the little charge they’d been given over ten years ago. “I don’t want to make this about me right now but should you really spring this sort of thing on the boy without some planning? You came here to give us some answers, some help with our children. I know this news you just got must be unexpected and strange but is it the best time to have it out?”

Akina shook herself out of the sadness she was living in. Just finding out she had a child with her beloved and that child had been ripped from her before she even knew she was pregnant was a cruel thing, and Jack had to wonder how even someone as magical as the Vannas were capable of pulling such a thing off.

“You are correct as usual Jack, I came here to give you and Daniel some answers and I will give them. Kirkan, after I speak with my second mother be prepared to answer some questions because they will be coming to you very soon.”

Kirkan nodded and with a bow, each of the brothers left the house including Greer who still looked uncertain about what was going on but skipped out with his ‘brothers’ before Akina had a chance to call after him.

Jack pulled Daniel to sit in two of the chairs across from the couch and they both waited for the realization to calm, for the other couple to remember why they were here in the first place. Akina looked over at Daniel, glaring which made Jack want to tell her to watch it. It wasn’t Daniel’s fault; there was no reason for Akina to be pissed at Jack’s younger partner.

“How long have you known?” Akina asked quietly.

“I suspected from the first time I saw Greer, but I found out years later for sure. Kirkan was given express rules about people knowing where Greer came from and that no one know before you do. There was so many times I wanted to tell you once I knew for sure but I was sure there was a reason for the choices that were made to take him away in the first place.”

“You figured there was a reason for someone to keep my son from me, from us?” Akina said and William held her tightly to his side.

“Look at how old Greer is and your ages? When were you pregnant with him and why don’t you remember it?” Jack asked, trying to pull all that blame away from Daniel.

“It must have been right after we were married and then had our bond pulled away from us. Faye must have realized I was pregnant and took the baby from me somehow with the Trinity healers’ help. And then my mother died and they didn’t have any new orders about the baby so they just continued to love and protect him.”

“I don’t know what else to tell you besides I’m sorry I didn’t know what I should say. I couldn’t imagine finding out I had a child that I didn’t remember, Akina…”

“I understand Daniel, you’re right that it shouldn’t have been your responsibility to tell us.”

Jack heaved a sigh that she wasn’t going to blame Daniel for something that happened to be in effect so long before they ever came to live with the Vannas, something left over from Akina and William’s turbulent past that Daniel and Jack hardly knew about.

“Tell us of your concerns about the twins,” William said, figuring since he was there he might as well stay and hear them out.

“Well Zada and Zale have been lying about access to their Magis, they have been talking to the twins and helping them learn some different powers including what got Zale off the island in the first place. Zada we just need to get her into some training to deal with the magical element to this strange two for one deal but Zale,” Jack stopped, not knowing how to continue without breaking down at the thought of what Xylander had done to their son.

Daniel took Jack’s hand and continued where Jack left off, “Zale’s magis Xylander has been trying to convince Zale that Jack doesn’t love him, that we are both trying to keep him from fulfilling some grand destiny with the Vannas. The Magis is actually harming him from within, Jack had to help him box up Xylander and no we don’t really know what our options are.”

Akina frowned and she got that ‘phone face’ as she talked to her Magis, “Zara says that these actions from Xylander are not all that surprising.”

“Zak agrees as well,” William reiterated as well. It was tough to learn that so many of the Magis had poor opinions of the creature living in their son, Jack didn’t want to know what the implications really were, didn’t want to know what would happen to their son if they weren’t able to keep a handle on Xylander.

“Zada’s Magis Sarafina agreed as well,” Daniel stated quietly. “Xylander was slowly chipping away at our son’s kindness and sweet nature. We don’t really know the extent of the Magis influence in his moods and self esteem lately. It wasn’t really until he went after Jack that he had such a major change in attitude.”

“What was he like?” Akina asked Jack.

“Arrogant and argumentative which is so unlike Zale, he also looked at me like I was just in the way and I was lucky he was taking time to care about me.”

Akina nodded, “Once upon a time, Zara and I had a similar relationship but she was always good at her core. From what I understand from Zara and the others, it was not the same with Xylander. I will endeavor to learn more about him from a few of the other Awakened Magis who have recently found their way to the surface of several Vannas.”

Jack nodded, “And Johnny is getting worse. He grabbed Daniel and actually hurt him somehow.”

Akina frowned, “Well as you know healing is not really one of my greater talents, that’s why I employ my best friend and her husband in this area. Where is Johnny?”

“Upstairs,” Jack responded. All the children were up in their rooms, having some quiet playtime.

“Tell me what it was like Daniel,” Akina requested gently, sitting forward and leaning her elbows into her knees. Jack, after all their time together no longer felt the jealousy of the relationship between Daniel and Akina. As he locked eyes with William, Jack realized the same was true for Akina’s husband. They both understood the kindred spirits that bound Daniel and Akina together had nothing to do with sex and attraction but to do with the kind of people they both were. They both cared too much; making them strong leaders and friends but also made them targets.

Jack felt Daniel’s grip on his hand tighten, “He had some kind of vision and grabbed my arm. I could feel his terror like normal but then with a pulse, like his heartbeat I could feel pain coursing up my arm and into my body. I think he was having some sort of pain and it got transferred through the contact. It’s never happened before and I wouldn’t really want it to become a habit but I couldn’t pull away. I think it was giving him comfort or a break from the pain.”

Jack frowned at Daniel, as he watched Daniel writhe in pain the day before he’d been sure the reason Daniel couldn’t get away was because Johnny’s grip was too much to throw off because of his powers or something. Then again Jack didn’t have a problem believing that Daniel would rather feel pain than cause their son more pain by pulling away from him.

“Well, the pain might have been a mental reaction to the vision or he might be building on other powers that we haven’t noticed before because of the silence and the premonitions.”

Daniel nodded. They were all in uncharted waters, the Vannas might be good at making babies but Zale and Zada were the first children to be born without the power base but also born with an Awakened Magis. Akina said it herself that she’d never known of someone having premonitions at such a young age that were causing Johnny’s mental problems.

“Can I see him?” Akina asked gently. Daniel nodded and walked up the stairs slowly. He called out to the children, trying to find which room their youngest was in.

Jack turned back to Akina who was watching him, “You have made your decision then? To be here with your family?”

Jack nodded, “You have done everything you could for my family, for my Danny and my kids but there comes a time when being in the field is no longer the most important contribution a man can make. I would still like to train at the arena but on a more part time basis. With everything going on here, the children need more attention.”

Akina smiled, “I think you are making the right decision, Daniel and your children need you and even though I will miss having you on my protection detail, this is where you belong now.”

Jack smiled and turned as Daniel led Johnny downstairs. The little boy had his head down dejectedly and Jack couldn’t understand why but then he hadn’t been able to really talk to Daniel since this morning when the vision happened. Johnny sat down next to Akina who curled a gentle arm around his shoulder even as she took one of William’s hands in her other. She laid her forehead against his gently and Johnny, used to this kind of exam with the Vannas, just waited to see what Akina and William might say. Jack smiled at his son, wishing he could touch him, hold his hand instead of sitting over there without one of his dads holding him close. Akina pulled away after a few moments and Johnny looked up at her to get her permission to move to which she nodded her ascent. Jack held out his arms and Johnny walked over and climbed into his Papa’s lap and curled into Jack’s chest, seeking comfort there.

“You were able to hear about what he saw through Zada and Zale?” Akina asked Daniel which brought Jack’s gaze over to his husband. Again, Daniel and he hadn’t been able to talk about any of this.

Daniel nodded, “Yeah, it was something about being forced out of this world. He didn’t say anything really specific.”

“He did not see anything specific but I am amazed that he actually spoke into your mind, that is an amazing leap for him. He usually speaks in emotions and sensations which I think is why you felt the pain, he’s empathy is picking up, now he can sense some emotions without contact and also he can push those feelings and impressions into others.”

“Are you saying that his premonitions are physically hurting him?” Jack demanded.

“No, I believe the fear transferred into pain when he grabbed Daniel. He was trying to communicate the fear he feels when he saw you being cast out of this world but I promise you we will do everything in our power to keep that from happening. There is no real way to know what the vision is saying until we let destiny roll along for a time. For now, though it would seem Sam is working on something for Johnny and hopefully she will have it for you soon.”

“What?” Jack asked, his head snapping back to look at Akina.

“Didn’t she tell you?” Akina asked him.

“Sam told me the day Jack got kidnapped, I didn’t have a lot of time to relay information while he was off having one last hurrah.”

Jack rolled his eyes; he knew it would be too much to ask that Daniel forget everything that just happened a day or so before. Sometimes it was still frustrating when Daniel decided to hold a grudge though it didn’t really happen all that often and when it did there was a reason. And this grudge was only really because Jack had made the same mistakes over and over again. Jack knew he was lucky he was only getting snarky comments instead of the cold shoulder and sleeping on the couch.

“Well she is working on the problem,” Akina said and stood to walk towards the door. Jack wondered what the Queen was going to do about learning of her son’s existence but then he had more than enough trouble here at him so he couldn’t really worry about her issues.

Daniel stood to walk Akina out the door, followed by William. Jack watched the quiet exchange and Daniel held Akina’s hand and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Daniel shook William’s hand and they left.

“Were you planning on telling me about Sam’s device?” Jack asked, standing and sending Johnny back upstairs. He waved to them shyly receiving loving smiles and hugs in return before he walked up the stairs and away from the impending conversation between fathers.

“There was nothing to tell you yet and as I said, I didn’t see Sam until after I left for school and you left for the arena and I forgot at lunchtime then you were gone.”

Jack rubbed his hands briskly through his spiky silver hair, “Daniel you have got to stop with the attitude especially in front of the children. I know your mad at me, I know I screwed up but they don’t need to start thinking we’re breaking up or fighting because of them.”

“Why would they think that Jack? We’ve been fighting around them for the last eight and a half years.”

“Danny, Zale is suffering from basically split personality disorder. Johnny is actually in pain because of his powers, Zada is growing up too fast and the twins aren’t getting any real attention because their siblings are special needs. Right now they are going through a lot and they don’t need any uncertainty about how much we love them and each other.”

“I’m not the one they need to be worried about, Jack! I have been here for them since they day they were born. You’re the one that has found more than one reason to leave and go searching for yourself. This is who you are, these children need you more than Akina does. I need you more than the Vannas need you.”

“I know that Danny!”

“Keep your voice down,” Daniel hissed.

“Why Daniel, they know what’s going on down here. They know you’re mad at me, they know the powers each of them have are changing our lives in ways we never thought possible and because of them we have received the possibility of maybe going home and its actually a curse now.”

Daniel frowned at him as Jack crossed his arms and kept watching his nerdy husband, “Where did you get that idea?”

“The vision, it was about us leaving this time.”

“We don’t know what that really means Jack and you know damn well that once we became a couple, we could never really go home and especially now that we have the children who need special care that our world wouldn’t be capable of providing.”

Jack watched as Daniel paused then he walked close to Jack so they could whisper and not even their super senses Vannas children would be able to hear what he might say next which made Jack all the more nervous.

“Do you wish that we’d never gotten together? That we never had our children?”

Yeah, for sure Jack didn’t like the words coming from Daniel and he glared down at those blue eyes, which demanded a response. An honest response. “Once upon a time, all I wanted was to go home and in a lot of ways my opinion hasn’t changed. We could have found our way to each other back home and maybe adopted but now there is nothing but judgment and danger for our children if we ever leave here so yes, sometimes I wish we’d never been dosed by Love and her cronies.”

Daniel walked away and Jack so wanted to punch himself in the face.


	15. A Little Advice

Daniel swiped at his damp cheeks, wiping away the evidence of his hurt feelings and the sudden danger to his relationship with Jack. He walked through the kitchen and into the back yard, moving along the path to Teal’c and Sam’s house. He knocked on the back door and Sam opened it with a smile that was quickly wiped away by the look on Daniel’s face. She stepped aside and they walked towards the kitchen island and both sat down before anyone spoke up.

“What happened Daniel?” Sam asked and took on of Daniel’s hands in hers.

“Where are Teal’c and the kids?” Daniel asked instead of answering.

Sam smiled knowingly, “Nice try buddy, they are at the arena playing with their daddy. Now tell me what’s going on.”

“Jack said he wished we’d never found out we loved each other, that we hadn’t had our children. I know he’s telling the truth and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“Why do you have to do something about it?” Sam asked with that little curious frown on her face.

“I will not stay with someone because they feel obligated because of children, just because we got together all those years ago doesn’t necessarily mean we need to stay together now. I know he wants to work it out but I wonder if it would be more painful for the little ones if we try to.”

“What would you do Daniel? If you were to separate, what would happen to your family? Would you take Zale, Janet and Claire and leave Jack with Zada and Johnny?”

Daniel frowned now, hadn’t really thought that part through honestly. “I don’t know, we have spent their whole lives telling them that each are equally mine and Jack’s children but maybe I feel like they are more my children because Jack has spent so much of his time running off to work with Akina, to always be so sure he was needed here with the Vannas. He was needed, his family needs him but that seemed like it could never actually be enough for Jack. I mean from what I know about his wife and Charlie, he barely spent any time with either of them, always allowing his career to come first like he has done here as well.”

“I think you’re being a little to hard on Jack. You knew what kind of man he was when you started this relationship.” Daniel stood, pulling away from Sam’s comforting touch.

“You think I don’t know that Sam, I do. I knew he would always be the soldier first but we have the equivalent of three special needs children and I feel somewhat like a single father because my partner is unwilling to leave the life behind that he would have been retired from by now if we were still living in the twenty-first century.”

“Daniel, go home and talk to him, better yet send the little ones over here and have some time to really hash this out before you make what sounds like a rash and emotional decision.”

Daniel glared at her but knew she was right, he was letting his emotions run him down. He was scared of losing the man he loved because of the choices they made in the past that now was causing so much regret and bitterness on Jack’s part. Daniel didn’t want to be the one left in the cold in the event of separation. He wanted to protect himself and their children, but he never imagined wanting to protect them from Jack.

“I know you’re right Sam but at the same time, I don’t know if I want to hear him say those regrets again. I don’t think I can handle looking into his eyes and see the wish he had never made love to me, decided to be with me, marry me and live a life together for the past ten years and to have children with me.”

Sam stood from her seat and pulled Daniel into her embrace, “Well you’re not going to hear anything if you keep hiding out here.”

“I’m not hiding out, I needed a sounding board.”

“And I have done so, now please go home and send the babies over here. We will figure out something to do.”

Daniel nodded and pulled away from Sam, walking back out the way he came in to head back to his home where he found everyone in the kitchen eating a small snack. It was a little early for them to be eating anything but when Jack felt guilty or sad he always ended up in the kitchen.

“Daddy!” the children chorused happily. Jack turned from the kitchen counter and looked at Daniel. Seeing the look on Jack’s face and Daniel turned away and focused on the little ones instead. He started a conversation in Latin and started a short lesson for them.

“Danny,” Jack whispered but Daniel ignored him. The feelings Daniel saw in Jack was only partially guilt and Daniel was pretty sure the guilt came from speaking the truth that hurt Daniel, not that he lied earlier.

“Danny, can we talk please?” Jack asked again and pressed a hand onto Daniel’s shoulder but the younger man just pushed away Jack’s touch. He didn’t know if he wanted to hear yet that this is inevitably the end of their ten year relationship, that they were going to have to go through the terrible prospect of splitting up the children and putting them on schedules to see their other father and other siblings. He hated the idea of divorce and he hoped it would never be something he would have to do. It seemed that magic did not guarantee anything, even when it was because of magic that he knew for sure that Jack did love him but sometimes the love was not meant to be bigger than the problems that arise.

“Jack I don’t want to talk about this right now,” Daniel whispered over his shoulder.

“Oh yes you do,” Sam said from the back door. With excitement that Aunt Sam always elicited, she piled them out the back door and down the path answering questions and promising science projects for each of them. Jack and Daniel were suddenly left in silence and privacy.

“I went and talked to Sam earlier, she wanted the kids so we could talk this out.”

“And you didn’t send them over because?” Jack demanded, crossing his arms and glaring down at Daniel who was shuffling plates and cleaning up the table. He didn’t want to start this conversation, so he figured he would force Jack to start it instead. Jack hates talking about feelings and everything connected to them so they might wait in silence long enough for Daniel to get a handle on his feelings.

“Daniel, why didn’t you send them so we could talk?”

“Because I don’t want to hear what you have to say!” Daniel shouted then slapped a hand over his mouth, wishing he could stop the words from coming out.

Jack reached out and pulled Daniel’s hand from his mouth as he sat down next to Daniel, “What do you think I am going to say?”

“You already told me you regret us being together, that you wish we had never been dosed and found how we felt about each other. What else could you possibly say to undo the pain you caused with your words. Not to mention the actions you have taken for years.”

“What does that mean?”

“Jack you have done more to be away from home than in it. You have spent so much time away from the children, most of the time they are with you they are being held and loved by Vannas people instead of their Papa. You don’t want to be their father!”

Daniel watched Jack, who flinched at his words and pulled away from Daniel’s hand. He watched as Jack did not back down from Daniel’s gaze and there was something there that Daniel hoped that he could call disbelief and some sort of determination. Of course it would matter what Jack was determined to prove, that he wanted to be a dad or not.

“Danny, I do want to be their dad and I want to be your husband. I’m sorry that sometimes my mouth keeps on working when my brain is wrapped up in fear. Danny, there is nothing in this world that I love more than I love you, only a close second is how much I love and adore those children of ours. I sometimes do wish we could have found a way home before the kids were born and sometimes I despise that their surrogate mothers’ were magical and because of it Johnny is suffering and Zale is suffering. I don’t know about the girls some day but we can’t safely go home anymore not without the children suffering. Can you honestly say that you’ve never felt apprehensive about the life we’ve had here?”

Daniel paused and really thought about Jack’s question and shrugged, “I couldn’t lie to you Jack, I worry all the time that we made the wrong choice to become a couple and get married and then have the twins. Once upon a time I hoped that we would have a way home but we embraced life here and its true that any other world, our world would never accept them or us as a married couple. I feel trapped but at the same time, it’s a cage and a trap that I have enjoyed being inside. I didn’t know how to accept that you maybe didn’t really ever feel the same.”

Jack reached over and pulled Daniel close, hugging him close and Daniel just gripped at the back of Jack’s shirt in his fists. He could feel the prick of the tears on his lashes once more and there was nothing he could do to stop it right now. “Oh Danny, you have to know there is only one person I would give up any semblance of a normal life for and that person is always going to be you.”

“Are you sure?” Daniel asked weakly into Jack’s neck.

Jack pulled back and touched Daniel’s damp cheek while the scientist leaned into his lover’s touch, “I need to tell you something I have been neglectful of telling you about.”

 “Oh?” Daniel asked quietly.

“When I was with Sarah and we had Charlie, I wasn’t very good at being home with them. I spent most of my time working on my career and that seemed more important than being there, I figured I had time to be a dad later.”

Daniel nodded, “Okay, why are you telling me this?”

“Because I need you to understand that when I lost Charlie, something inside me broke that I didn’t know I could ever fix. Its why I left Sarah, she couldn’t fix it either and she deserved to not live with someone who could never deal with the failure I was as a man, a husband and especially a father.”

Daniel tightened his grip on Jack’s hands at that remark.

“Then I met you Danny, and you forced me to think about going home instead of dying on Abydos in a blaze of glory, taking down Ra and saving our world. If I couldn’t save one little boy then maybe I could serve my country and end it all for myself. You made me rethink my kamikaze plans and when I left you there and returned to retire all I could think about was you, the words you said and the difference you made to me in a moment of connection. I knew then that you were special; you would always mean something to me that no one ever would. You saved me Danny.”

Daniel smiled, tucking his chin to break eye contact as his cheeks heated. Jack had never told him any of this since they became a couple, Jack had wanted to leave behind 2001 and move into this new world and not think constantly of the world they left behind. Jack touched Daniel’s chin and he locked his gaze with the warmth of Jack’s chocolate colored gaze.

“I don’t really know when you repaired the little pieces of my heart and I can’t tell you the moment friendship turned into love and then into lust because I’ve spent so much of my life being turned on by women and ignoring the possibility that what I felt for you could have turned into more than just a beloved friend. When Zale and Zada were born I realized there were still pieces of me that were broken and I did the best I could, I loved them and I love the girls and Johnny but I did the same thing with them that I did with Charlie. I could be a stop-in dad and not be so devastated when I failed as a father again. I figured as long as you were with them most of the time then I wouldn’t have the chance to screw them up.”

“Jack,” Daniel admonished, “Did it ever occur to you that if I can help heal some of those broken pieces, then maybe our children could do the same for the rest of the broken slivers in your heart?”

Jack shook his head and gave a sheepish shrug, “All I cared about was that I didn’t hurt them, I didn’t cause them pain with my failings.”

“I am doing the best I can but I am sick of being a single dad much of the time, please come back to us for real?”

Daniel watched Jack’s face as the frown slid away and the eyes teared up before he moved towards Jack and kissed the soldier on the lips gently and waited as Jack gripped the back of Daniel’s neck to hold him close. Daniel couldn’t help the tears pricking at his eyes nor could he stop the smile that ended the kiss for a moment. Jack tilted his head forward to touch Daniel’s head and they shared a quiet laugh.

“I understand that this is going to take time Danny but I promise you that I am going to be a full time Papa from now on. You can keep working if you want to but during the day I am going to be with them and in the evening I am going to be with you.”

“I promise you Jack, we will heal together.”

Jack gripped Daniel close again and they stayed like that for several minutes, waiting to see if there was still more to say.


	16. Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jack lemony goodness!

In the silence following promises of a new outlook for Jack and hopeful forgiveness from Daniel, there was nothing else Jack could think of doing besides standing from the table and taking Daniel’s hand and leading him upstairs. He nudged Daniel to sit on the edge of their bed, which hadn’t seen a lot of action since before he was kidnapped, then he stepped back a little and started to unbutton his shirt. Daniel watched him, still somehow able to pull off that slightly shy expression even after all the times they had been here, pulling at each other’s clothes.

Leaning forward, Jack unbuttoned and pulled off Daniel’s shirt then jerked his undershirt out of his slacks and over his head. Daniel smiled and reached out to touch Jack but he wouldn’t let Daniel’s hands touch him. “Jack?” Daniel questioned.

“No Danny, this is for you. I want you to know, really know that I love you more than I ever thought possible.”

“I do Jack,” Daniel whispered.

“I would feel better if I showed you,” Jack said as he pushed Daniel back onto the bed and tapping one of Daniel’s hips so the younger man would lift his hip and Daniel was suddenly and glorious naked on the bed. Jack leaned down to push off Daniel’s shoes and the pants and underwear, which were bunched, around his ankles. Jack took his time, kissing and licking up Daniel’s legs and across his thighs before jumping to his stomach and continuing to his neck and shoulders and up to take Daniel’s lips in a sweet and long kiss that spoke of the emotions that he so desperately needed to convey to Daniel.

He let his body speak the words he didn’t know how to speak. Even as he listened to the noises Daniel made in the back of his throat and the squirming certain areas produced but he was thinking about the awful words he let fly and having to think back on all the terrible things he’d been doing to Daniel and their children. Most of it was subtle but it was coming from a place of self-protection, Jack had needed to know he could survive if they lost any of the little ones. He didn’t know how to survive another death like that and Daniel, if he lost Daniel Jack knew that there wasn’t going to be a miraculous recovery, except maybe a facsimile so he could protect and love Daniel’s children.

“Jack,” Daniel sighed.

“Danny?” Jack questioned as he lapped at the side of Daniel’s neck.

“Come back to me mentally my love, let it go, whatever it is you’re thinking.”

Jack chuckled, it wasn’t surprising that Daniel knew Jack’s mind was wandering, they really did know each other well after all this time. Jack let go of the thoughts and refocused on Daniel, bringing him to a screaming climax with love nips and kisses and his hands. Daniel always loved Jack’s hands all over him. Then in his purring aftermath, Jack stripped out of his own clothing and allowed some good rubbing to get Daniel with the program once more before Jack took his lover into his mouth and sucked him off, leading Daniel into another gritted teeth, trying not to scream through his second orgasm.

“Jack please,” Daniel pleaded though the younger man was really good at inflecting his tone with enough demand to make Jack follow through.

“What do you want Danny?” he asked, kissing Daniel’s skin.

“I want you inside me,” Daniel replied and Jack grinned as he grabbed the lube from the nearby table and prepared Daniel slowly, partially to keep from hurting Daniel and partially to set the younger man off once more. With gritted teeth, Daniel was demanded Jack take him. With Daniel thoroughly stretched, Jack slid into his partner and let his body speak for him, the words that he wished he could tell Daniel but sometimes they got trapped in his throat. He let the motion of his hips turn Daniel on even more, he felt when he hit that spot inside Daniel when his young lover groaned and growled his pleasure and Jack leaned down and took Daniel’s lips in for a deep kiss and sped up his thrusts until they were both panting in desperation before they came together and collapsed into the bed together.

“I think you made your point Jack,” Daniel panted as he turned his head towards Jack.

Jack grinned, leaning close to kiss Daniel again, “I hope so because I think my point hasn’t been made in a while.”

Daniel turned slowly on his side, “Loving me was never really in question Jack.”

“Loving the children was?” Jack asked quietly.

“I know you love them too, I just think you got a little wrapped up in your other jobs instead of wrapping yourself around them.”

“I promise Danny, I am going to prove to you every single day that I can changed that. I can be here for them and I want to, I am just going to have to let go of the past, all of it.”

Daniel nodded and heaved a sigh as he sat up, Jack frowned up at his husband who was stretching muscles before he scooted towards the end of the bed, “Where ya goin?” Jack asked.

“Well we have children hanging out with Sam, we should go get them back but I am taking a shower first and we really should conserve on water right?” Daniel said as he looked over his shoulder to Jack and gave the older man a saucy wink and headed towards the master bathroom. Jack jumped out of bed and followed Daniel quickly.

Conserving water was the last thing on his mind after climbing into the tub with his loving and forgiving husband.


	17. True Origins

Daniel walked with a spring in his step that he was glad for, it had been a week since his fight with Jack and several days longer since the kidnapping and he was so happy with Jack’s efforts, it was hard to keep the smile off his face.

Jack had already told Akina that he wasn’t going off on adventures with her anymore but the next day he even went and quit at the arena, he was now only taking on one-on-one lessons where they could be done in the backyard at the O’Neill-Jackson house and even then they were confined to hour long sessions and only one or two a day. It left Jack with a lot of time to be with the children who were loving the extra attention. Johnny was losing a little bit of that tension and fear, Janet and Claire were getting enough running and play time so their nervous energy was decreasing and they were causing less trouble for it while Zada was getting some much needed personal lovin and Zale was struggling but getting constant attention from Jack. Daniel was still there spending as much time with the little ones as he always did but now they weren’t spending so much time in the care of babysitters which had becomes so much more of a habit than Daniel had ever wanted.

Not to mention Daniel was enjoying the unfettered romantic that always lived under the surface of his husband, now sans the guilt of not being around and the constant fear that Jack seemed to be living with.

Daniel was only sad it had taken him so long to realize there was something that needed to be changed.

For now Daniel’s schedule had taken a cut as well, so they could spend time with Zale and Johnny as well as the girls and get them into some specific training and despite Jack’s abhorrence to magic, one or both of them were always in the classes with the children because they would need to know how to do ‘homework’ and training as well as being able to replicate the exercises that were allowing Zale to access power without accessing Xylander.

He was headed to the Greer residence for their private lesson, because of their powers, the brothers as well as a few others on the island had accelerated learning capabilities so Daniel talked to them about personal lessons so they wouldn’t be slowed by the classes. Daniel still had four classes a week but he had an abbreviated day as opposed to sometimes three or four classes a day, depending on the subject matter and how many students he had per subject.

He got to the Greer’s door in time to hear someone who sounded a lot like the queen saying, “He’s my son and we deserve a chance to get to know him.”

Daniel opened the door without knocking, as he was want to do most of the time with the Greer family who were very close friends to the O’Neill-Jacksons’. No one seemed to notice his arrival with all the yelling it seemed impossible to even let them know he was there.

“Akina, you have to understand, he knows only us as family,” Kirkan was saying. His brother Harvard was also there but Alvaro was missing. William was surprising absent as well.

“You have already said that he knows you are not his actual family. You cannot have this both ways.”

“He may know that fact but he’s been with us for over ten years, he’s always been my littlest brother. Do you really want to hurt him by demanding he leave us and go home with you.”

“Does he know who his mother is?” Akina asked, sniffling and trying to maintain a little bit of emotionally stability.

Kirkan shook his head, “Akina, he does not understand why he is not with you. He thought for a long time that maybe you did not want him. Let us figure this out with my parents here and William here as well.”

Akina nodded but she was shaking and Daniel walked towards her and touched her arm. She jerked away before realizing who it was and she smiled but it was all teeth and no real happiness. Daniel pulled her close and she let him, gripping the back of his jacket in her fists and tucking her face against his neck. Daniel held her gently, hand tucked around the base of her neck.

“You’re going to get him back, Kirkan’s family is not trying to keep him from you. They and everyone just want Greer to be happy and safe.”

Akina nodded against his neck. “Thank you Daniel, I just want him back. I want him to know that I love him, loved him even before I realized who he was and I feel so stupid not knowing.” Daniel sighed as he listened to the break in Akina’s voice. She pulled away quickly and walked towards the door only to run into Greer and Chastity, the mother of the Greer boys. Akina came to a halt, looking down at her newly discovered little boy and Daniel watched the heartache and wanted to take her back into his arms. Kirkan jerked forward, trying to keep the awful train wreck that was happening in front of them. Akina couldn’t stop herself from dropping to her knee in front of the boy. Chastity waved Kirkan away as Akina leaned forward and touched Greer’s cheek gently. He smiled a little and reached out to touch Akina in return.

“Greer, do you understand who this is?” Chastity asked the little one gently.

He nodded, “Lady Zarkina, the Queen of the Vannas,” Greer said quietly.

“No baby, to you, who is she?” Chastity clarified.

Greer looked up at the woman he always thought was his mom and frowned, “She is my mom,” he returned and reached forward to pull Chastity into his little arms for a hug before he turned and Akina pulled him close, breaking down into wracking sobs as she held her son for the first time.

“I did not know baby, someone took you away from me,” Akina whispered to him. Greer nodded into her shoulder.

Daniel turned to Kirkan who looked pissed about everything that was going on, he didn’t want his adopted little brother to be hurt by what was happening. Daniel reached out and shook his shoulder a little, “Are you ready for class? Your mom and Akina can talk about this.”

Kirkan shook his head, crossing his arms across his chest. It seemed Kirkan was desperate to be here till the end, to see this through. Daniel was glad he’d had plenty of practice sitting through awkward stuff as well as the stunts that Jack tended to pull bringing them all into crazy situations.

So he walked over to a chair in the room and settled into it for the time being. He watched as Greer pulled away from Akina and looked to Chastity before he turned and looked at his brothers as well, “I want to know my mom and dad, I love you all so much but I think I need to go home.”

Daniel would have been shocked by the little boy’s speech except he was in the midst of teaching Greer a second and third language, Greer just happened to be a fast learner so it didn’t surprise him that Greer knew what this meant and also that Akina and William were his parents. The Greer family was losing a member but Greer belonged with his mother and father, they deserved to have a chance at being a family that from what Daniel knew had been ripped from them before Greer had been born. From what Kirkan had let slide through the years was that Greer had been taken away from Akina when he was barely conceived by the queen for some reason but now that they were all aware of each other, there was no choice but to change things.

“I will help get him packed and that will give him some privacy with his brothers and I can bring him to the castle?” Chastity asked, looking to Greer for an answer. Amazingly Akina waited for the little one to answer as well, Daniel sometimes found himself impressed that these much younger people had the wisdom they showed Daniel sometimes.

“I want to keep both my families but I need to be with mom and dad,” Greer repeated with a self assured little nod. Akina reached out to hug him again, kissing him a few times on his cheek then his head before she rushed out of the house before she did something drastic. Chastity pulled Greer inside the house and Kirkan reached down and hugged his little brother, tucking his face into Greer’s neck and taking a deep breath.

“I love you Greer, no matter what,” Kirkan said and Greer nodded.

“I love you too Kirkan and you and Al and Harvard will always be my brothers.”

With that, Chastity took Greer to his room and they started the process of getting some of his stuff packed up and ready to go. Daniel waited and pretty much ignored the pain Kirkan was desperately trying to hide behind his warrior exterior. Then with a couple deep breaths, Kirkan turned and motioned to Daniel who stood and walked into the office type room that they always did their classes in when Daniel went to the Greer house.

Daniel started speaking in Spanish, one of the languages that Kirkan was working on and the other responded in turn and they worked on conversation which Daniel believed was always the best way to learn a new language, not just have words translated on the page.

He was glad to get back to the work that he loved but on the other hand, after seeing Greer and Akina, Daniel wanted to go back home to Jack and their babies.


	18. Back Yard Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack is trying to become a full time Papa.

Jack sat on the back porch, watching Claire and Janet chase each other around, playing with several of Taj’s cubs. Zale and Zada were inside with a Vannas trainer. Zale was training with Erica who had learned after a lot of years to deal with a Magis that was fighting against her personal morals and choices. Zada was working with William for now since he had a strong relationship with his Magis, there were not a lot of Awakened Magis on the island so Akina and William and Erica were taking turns, working with the twins.

Johnny was sitting next to Jack, playing with a puzzle game. He was tucked against Jack, having not fully escaped from the fear he was living with after the vision he had that hurt Daniel. Luckily Daniel refused to hold anything against Johnny and had been very sure to tell his youngest that every day since it happened.

“You wanna go play with the girls?” Jack asked Johnny as he rubbed a hand across his dirty blonde hair. It was getting long again and Jack wondered when Johnny was going to start tugging at it, which was his silent signal to them to cut it short again. Johnny shook his head, turned and waved his fingers towards Jack who leaned down so his son could touch his cheek. He was flooded with feelings that were not his own, this time they were warm and content. Johnny felt safe and if that was what he needed then Jack had no intention of making him move if he didn’t want to.

So he wrapped an arm around Johnny and watched the girls. Taj jumped the back fence and wandered over to Jack on the porch. He reached out and rubbed Taj’s nose. Taj had never really left their family, bringing home a mate about five years before and they popped out a litter of supersized predators that were basically lethal pets to Jack and Daniel’s children. Taj referred to his mate as Mara but Jack had never heard her voice like he did with Taj. There were six cubs but several of them were with Mara leaving two of them here with the girls. Snow was here but she kept looking at the door, waiting for Zale to make an appearance, which he would when his lesson was done.

 Johnny went back to watching the girls so Jack rubbed on Taj for a few more seconds then just sat cuddling with Johnny, rubbing his back and his neck. He let his fingers run through Johnny’s hair and just enjoyed sticking around with his children. There was nothing like this and it made him sad to think that he walked away from this for so long. At least Daniel was willing to give him another chance, Jack couldn’t be sure he would be capable of being so loving and forgiving though if it was Daniel, Jack would do anything to keep Daniel even if it meant forgiving him something huge not that he ever had to. In this relationship, Jack was the one who made the massive mistakes and Daniel loved him anyway.

“Papa?” Janet yelled out and Jack looked up and made sure she wasn’t hurt which she wasn’t so he waited for her to continue. Janet and Claire were almost identical but then their personalities made it so easy to know who they were. Janet was constantly with the cubs or Taj or Mara and she loved chattering away like a crazy girl where as Claire was still and silent unless she was moving at break-neck speed with Janet. She was contemplative like Daniel was much of the time, she and Zale were a lot a like where as Zada and Janet were a little closer to similar. Zada was full of life and intelligent, sometimes Jack was so confused by how smart she was especially when she was his daughter but then Daniel was the educational leader of their household.

“Where is Daddy? Why didn’t you go to work today?” she asked in her little-girl voice even as she skipped over to Jack and Johnny, pushing Taj away which made Jack chuckle. Every other child on the island watched Taj and Mara like they would become a threat at any time but Jack and Daniel’s children were born into a family where Taj was the beloved pet. Luckily even after all this time, still loved the children more than he loved Jack sometimes and had the patience of Daniel.

“What? You don’t want me to spend the day with you?” Jack asked his little girl.

She shook her head, the bouncing blond curls flying around her face, “Of course not Papa,” her little girl laugh was high pitched enough that Johnny jumped a little but Jack cuddled him so he would relax against him.

“Why do you ask?” Jack asked her quietly, this is going to be the beginning of Jack trying to fix what his negligence towards their children.

“You never stay home with us, Daddy Daniel stays with us.”

“Do you want me to stay with you from now on?” Jack asked.

Janet looked up at him. Janet’s arms were across his lap and her fingers were playing with Jack’s free hand. Jack could feel the swell in his heart while she watched him. “Papa, I miss you when you’re working, even when we are with you. I am happy you are here with us today, are you going to be here later?”

“Yes,” Jack said with a smile, lifting her hand to kiss it gently.

“Will you be here tomorrow?” she asked.

“Probably, Daddy Daniel and I are going to be talking about what each of you need especially with Zale and Johnny,” the little boy looked up at Jack but smiled shyly before going back to playing with the toy in his lap. “We might not always be together but I am going to be here for you.”

“So Daddy is going to come home later too?” she asked quietly.

“Yes baby, as soon as he is done with Kirkan’s lesson.”

Janet nodded, and since he could Jack leaned forward and kissed her on the head. She looked up at him with those blue eyes that were so like Daniel’s that Jack kissed her head again. Then she turned and ran back to Claire and the other cubs and went back to running around. It was amazing how much energy those girls had, Jack thought with a shake of his head and a grin on his face. It might not be true so much anymore but Jack had always been a mover kind of person where as Daniel might have nervous energy when he was in the midst of a crisis but he tended to settle and stay where he was. Sometimes Jack was amazed how their five children were each biologically related to one or the other but sometimes they were so like their ‘other’ father.

Jack figured that was one of the things that he and Daniel had done so well with the children, that they were both Jack and Daniel’s children, not one or the other.

“Jack,” Erica called from the back door. He pulled away from Johnny and walked to the door. The young healer released Zale after a quick hug then Jack’s eldest son walked over to his little brother and pulled him to play on the lawn with the others. Jack smiled at the sight of his two sons, the older coaxing the younger one out of his shell and into play.

“How was it?” Jack asked Erica who was watching the children for a few minutes.

“He did very well, Zale has been reaching for magic since he was a baby so it is not a stretch for him but to reach for it without his Magis to help, that will slow his progress.”

“I don’t care about his magical abilities,” Jack snapped a little. Erica gave him a look, all raised eyebrow and a tut of disapproval, “I’m sorry Erica but its true. I care about that creature who was telling my son that I don’t love him, that I am trying to holding him back from his ‘magical destiny’!” the last words were grounded out like cuss words.

Erica nodded, “I understand your concern, I have the same about my own Magis. Zafirah is one of Zara’s worst enemies before they were reborn into Akina and myself, the fact that Akina is my best friend is a distasteful idea to Zafirah so despite my Magis being kept in a mental cage most of the time, I have been able to retain my thoughts instead of her thoughts and I can also use my powers. Zale needed some hope that he could still use his powers; he wanted to be able to help your family and the Vannas if there was a need. Just give this some time and give him not only love but also acceptance that magic will always be a part of his life.” Erica leaned forward and took one of Jack’s hands, “Just love him Jack.”

He smiled and nodded, leaning forward to kiss her on the cheek in the normal greeting gesture, before hearing a snort coming from the entry of the kitchen.

“Sure I leave you alone for one day and you are already finding other women,” Daniel said with a mock hurt expression even as he came forward to kiss a laughing Erica on the cheek before he leaned in to kiss Jack on the lips.

“How was your day honey?” Jack mumbled even as Daniel moved away from Jack to drop his workbag next to the dining table.

“Interesting,” Daniel said as he focused on Erica, “How is Zale?”

She smiled, “Just like a dad, he did very well for today. I just wanted to give him some hope that he could still use abilities even after Xylander was contained. We did a few exercises and I talked to him about distinguishing between his thoughts and those of his Magis. I will be back tomorrow or the next day and we will set up a schedule that works for you and him.”

Daniel nodded, “Thank you Erica, he needs to feel that hope right now. I know how upset he is about having to cage Xylander.”

Jack nodded, Daniel talked more to the children about the magical aspects of their personalities because it still made Jack twitchy but that was another thing that was going to have to change, he would need to learn to accept all of his children as they were, every part of them like Erica said.

“So with Xylander caged what is Zale capable of?” Jack asked, heaving a sigh not wanting to discuss this.

“His telekinesis is still working very well, very strong for his age group. His mental voice is picking up distance and strength as he is getting used to Xylander not being there to help. I also feel I should tell you that as Zale gets stronger, so does his Magis and at some point Xylander should be released and spoken to because if he frees himself Zale may not have the strength to hold off a capture of the body.”

Jack’s eyes widened in shock, “I’m sorry, a what?” he tried not to shout, he really did but that did not sound good.

“When Akina was sixteen, Zara woke up and took control of Akina’s body, shifting into her shape and took Akina on a joy ride as it were. They have found a balance since then but if we can keep Xylander from doing that, all the better for Zale and everyone else.”

Jack reached out and Daniel took his hand, wrapped his other arm around Jack’s shoulder. Daniel leaned in close and pressed his lips to Jack’s temple as he leaned into Daniel’s body. “It’s gonna be okay, Jack. I promise you, Zale is going to be okay and so are we.”

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath before he refocused on Erica who was waiting patiently for them to catch their breath. She tucked some of her golden red hair over her shoulder before she continued, “As you know the Vannas are still learning about Awakened Magis but between Akina, William and I; we can figure out what is going on. Don’t get discouraged about this, he is only nine and we have time before Xylander gains enough strength to try anything.”

“Well you don’t really know that do you? You said it yourself that William and Akina didn’t have these freaking creatures wake up until they were sixteen, and yours didn’t wake up until later! He’s nine and he’s dealing with this stuff already. He should be able to have a normal childhood and now he’s carrying around the equivalent of a snake from our world!”

“Jack,” Daniel crooned but Jack pulled away from his husband’s comfort. He didn’t know how to deal with the fact that the snakes had followed them into this ‘safe’ future and even though they looked like the good guys, this was something trying to take over their son and it made him wish again that they had never started having children. His need for family created the equivalent of a Goa’uld in his little boy and Johnny was mute and traumatized because of his powers!

“Daniel how is this going to be okay? How is Zale going to be okay? And Johnny! What about Zada and the girls? When is the magic going to screw them up too?”

“Jack, I know this is tough right now but you cannot lose hope otherwise those little lies that Xylander has been whispering to Zale, he is going to think they are true. He is going to think you don’t love him.”

Jack shook his head, “I don’t think you really can understand what the snakes took from us, what they did to us in our time!”

“Jack, calm down, the children can hear you,” Daniel commanded calmly. The calmness in his tone grabbed a hold of Jack’s short attention span and he took a deep breath. He tucked his chin and scrubbed his hands through his hair before looking over at Daniel and seeing that lingering pain and Jack realized again that his fears were not only hurting Daniel but were going to hurt his children. He reached out and touched Daniel’s neck, cupping a warm hand around his husband cheek.

“Daniel, you know better than anyone why this is freaking me out right?”

He nodded but there were tears shimmering in his eyes so Jack pulled him close, “You’re right, we’re not alone here and our kids are in good hands, I just have to get through this right?”

Daniel nodded against his shoulder but said nothing.

“I love you, I love our babies no matter what. I’m just scare and I don’t do scared very well,” Jack said with a wry self-deprecating laugh.

Daniel pulled back and looked into Jack’s eyes so he just focused on the love he felt looking into those cerulean blue gaze and thought about the matching eyes of Zale and the girls and smiled a little. With Daniel by his side, they could survive anything, Zale and Johnny were going to get the help they needed, and he would just have to live with the fear until it slipped away and Jack would trust that it would as long as he always have Daniel to offset that fear then Jack was sure they were all going to be okay.

“What do we do next then?” Jack asked as they looked to Erica, as a team.

“Well, it will take time and make sure you do not have break downs in front of Zale, he knows you are going through a lot because of this and he already worries that he caused Daniel to walk out the other day.”

Daniel gasped and Jack just kept a hold on his husband as they prepared to hear the rest.


	19. Child Viewpoint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama with the O'Neill-Jackson household

He watched as a blurred figure grabbed his daddies and brought his brother and sisters closer together, a bubble appeared and swallowed them whole. It wasn’t just his family but also Aunt Sam and Uncle Teal’c and their babies. They were all scooped up and dropped out of this life and into another. He looked around at the cold gray walls they were surrounded by and felt like he was suffocating. There was a large ring behind them on a ramp and windows with people behind them up and over their heads and Johnny snapped upright in bed screaming as best he could with unused vocal chords, making a keening sound.

Daddy Daniel ran into his room and took Johnny into his arms and he gripped at his daddy tightly. Johnny wished his mouth would open and speak, so he could warn Daddy Daniel of the terrible place they would end up. There was nothing in that other world like the one they were born into. He knew that where Daddy and Papa came from, there was no magic, Papa told stories about it all the time but being born into magic meant their parents would never really be okay in that place anymore.

“You’re okay JJ, everything is going to be okay.”

Johnny nodded and cuddled closer to his Daddy. He was glad Papa and Daddy never really treated him like he was dumb, Daddy Daniel spent a lot of time making sure that Johnny understands language as well as his siblings and just made sure to communicate with him a little differently. Johnny wished that he could say something back, like ‘I love you’ which they told him all the time.

He knew it went with the contentment that he always felt when Papa or Daddy held him. There was also this desperate need to protect him and accept him all the time. When Johnny thought about all those things bundled together, the sensation of warmth in his heart, that was love and he wanted to use the words some day but whenever he tried, nothing ever came out of his mouth besides screams and cries.

“I won’t let anything happen to you,” Daddy declared and despite all the things  Johnny could see and watched as they happened in the past, he always believed Daddy when he said that to him. Johnny loved and trusted his Daddy and Papa to always be there for him as they had been his whole life.

They would fight this too, Daddy would protect him and his siblings, and Papa would fight until his last breath to keep them all safe.

Daddy pulled back and kissed Johnny’s forehead and he cuddled into Daddy’s neck, not really ready to be awake yet. Daddy nodded and climbed into bed as well, tucking him around Johnny’s small form and they went back to sleep for a little while longer. Johnny lulled into slumber with his Daddy’s hand rubbing across his hair and his voice whispering soothing words into Johnny’s hair. It was one of his favorite places to be in the whole world, cuddled up to his Daddy.

 

Zale sat up in his bed, waiting for the screaming from Johnny to come to a screeching halt as Daddy ran to him; it was a practiced routine that never got easy for any of them. Papa came in to soothe each of the other siblings, Zale allowed himself to be tucked back into sleep since it was still dark outside and too early to be awake.

“Daddy is with Johnny?” Zale asked.

“Yeah baby, he’s got Johnny. Daniel seems to comfort him when he wakes up from these visions. Are you okay?” Jack asked as he sat down and rubbed a gentle hand across Zale’s hair.

“I know you and Daddy Daniel were fighting, I know it’s because of me.”

Papa looked down at Zale with something akin to shock as far as Zale could tell. Papa leaned down and pulled Zale close, “No Z-Man, that’s not what was going on.”

“Then what?” Zale demanded, he didn’t know if he believed what Papa was telling him. He’d never seen his parents get to the point where one of them actually left, even if it was to see Sam and for a half an hour, it hadn’t happened until Xylander started causing trouble.

“I screwed up Z,” Papa said.

“How’s that?” Zale asked, watching his father squirm. Zale didn’t think he’d ever seen his papa look so out of sorts. The only thing that ever came close was the few times he’d gotten into trouble with Daddy Daniel when Papa would go off with Lady Zarkina and did so without telling them.

“I told Daddy something that hurt him and made him question if we should all stay together but it was me worrying about a lot of things.”

“Us?” Zale asked, though he had a feeling he knew. Most families in this world including their best friends, had a mother and a father not two fathers. Zale was old enough to understand that Zale and Zada were special even to the Vannas, and Johnny was suffering because of magic. Zale knew his fathers and Papa sometimes questioned their lives here, and his love for Daddy, the others didn’t know what that looked like but Xylander had been feeding him enough truth with all the lies for Zale to see the truth now.

“Zale, there are only a few things in this world that I love, your daddy is at the top of the list, only closely followed by you and your siblings. That does not mean that I haven’t had my doubts about everything, that doesn’t make me love you all any less it just means I am human with fears of my own. I am lucky that Daddy Daniel forgave me the things I said and still is willing to give me another chance. I need you to listen to me very closely ok?” Papa said and Zale nodded up at him.

“I love you so much Zale, its hard to believe sometimes because of your namesake.”

“What?” Zale questioned, he knew Zale was Daddy’s choice but Charles had supposedly meant something to his parents back home but he’d never been told why.

“Charlie, my first son, was killed before I ever met your daddy and I was broken because of his death. He was about your age when he died and your daddy fixed my heart and you fixed my heart but I was still afraid to love you so much and then maybe lose you too.”

Zale sat up and hugged his Papa, he couldn’t imagine the awful sense of despair that went with losing a child. He thought about the terror and the sadness he always felt when Johnny was in pain and thought maybe if he multiplied that terror and sadness by about a thousand and he might understand a little of that pain.

“Papa, you can love us. You can trust that we are here with you and I promise I won’t do something so stupid like use my powers without you knowing about it.”

Papa barked a laugh and Zale pulled back to frown at him.

“Z-Man, you are your Daddy’s son and don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

“What do you mean?” Zale asked.

“You haven’t heard most of your Daddy’s stories but many of the close calls he would get into were because he wanted to save someone, he wanted to help some stranger to escape from pain and terror. You are the son of Daniel Jackson, and you are going to want to help people so just be careful and be honest with Daddy and I.”

“I’m also the son of Jack O’Neill,” Zale said quietly.

Papa hugged him close and Zale returned the hold, patting Papa on the back. “I love you Zale,” Papa said and kissed him on the top of the head.

“I love you too Papa,” Zale said. After a few more minutes of hugging Zale settled back into his bed and Papa gave him another gentle kiss on the forehead before he flopped back onto his bed and watched as Papa walked out of the room. He laid there staring at the ceiling of his bedroom and thought about what Papa had said to him. He couldn’t believe the kind of bravery it took to have another child after losing one and he wondered if this was why Papa was taking a more present role in their lives and Zale hoped it would continue, he didn’t just need Daddy’s love and acceptance he needed his Papa’s strength and never ending need to fight whatever he needed to.

Xylander was a quiet presence in the back of his mind, constantly trying to worm his way back into Zale’s thoughts. He knew the truth now, his Magis was hoping to take over and he knew that was a possibility thanks to the queen and her telling tales of Zara. He knew he would have to fight for his sanity and he would need to keep close to his fathers because they loved him and that gave him strength but he needed to protect them from him as well.

Zale would need to protect them all from Xylander’s wrath.


	20. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel playing Daddy for the day.

Daniel felt the soft touch of knuckles across his cheek. He smiled at the sensation and opened his eyes to see Jack’s dark brown ones looking out from a smiling face. Jack grinned at Daniel and he twisted to look down at Johnny who was curled into his chest, sleeping even though Daniel could see the late morning late slipping in through the window.

“He’s sleeping, we should let him,” Daniel whispered.

Jack leaned down and kissed Daniel on the lips who sighed happily into his Colonel’s lips before they both turned their attention to Johnny again who was squirming under the scrutiny, as if he knew they were watching him.

“How was he last night?” Jack asked, rubbing his fingers through Johnny’s short hair.

“I think he saw something about us getting booted out of this world. He’s scared Jack, really scared.”

Jack nodded, “He’s not the only one, Zale thinks we are fighting because of him and what he’s going through.”

Daniel sat up, disentangling himself from Johnny’s little body and allowed Jack to help him out of the bed. Daniel stretched his sore muscles, from sleeping in a bed that was much to short for a full grown man. Jack reached out and pulled Daniel into a bone-bending hug, “I can’t believe you forgave me after I screwed so much up with you and the children. I need you to know that I love you more than life itself. I am going to be with you and those kids till I keel over and Zale needs to know that his daddies are going to love him no matter what.”

“And we will,” Daniel said as he smiled into Jack’s neck. Daniel didn’t like spending a night away from Jack, mostly because it was still the safest place he’d even known and another was the smell of Jack. That smell always made Daniel feel more at home and content than anything else but sometimes being a daddy came before being someone husband.

“Well I hope you don’t mind but because of the late night, the boys and you are taking a day off. The girls and I have made you breakfast already and Akina gave you the day off, but it sounds like she wants to come over later for some reason. But you and I and our beautiful children are going to spend the day together and if that means a lunch time nap then so be it.”

Daniel sighed, “I hate when you do that Jack, decide when I am going to do my job but at the moment I don’t really have the energy to argue.”

Jack grinned and hugged Daniel again, “Why don’t you go climb into our bed and sleep a little longer.”

“Sleeping in our bed is only enticing if you’re in it,” Daniel stated, leaning back so he could look at Jack then he leaned forward and kissed Jack’s chin gently.

“Oh Danny, I am pretty sure what you are thinking and sleep are pretty far off from each other.”

“No, its going to be resting but after a little bit of a workout.”

“No baby, I have to go and stay with the twins, they are downstairs already and Zada should only have to be in charge of them for a few minutes.”

Daniel sighed again, kissed Jack on the chin one more time before he leaned down and touched Johnny on the head, waking him slowly. “If you are going to be with the babies then I am too, I can take a nap later.”

Jack smiled, swatted Daniel on the butt and wandered out of the room. Daniel rolled his eyes at Jack’s antics. He waited until Johnny’s eyes opened and those beautiful brown eyes locked on Daniel, “Hi baby, are you ready for some breakfast. Papa and the girls made some for us.”

Johnny gave a sad little smile so Daniel reached out and took one of his hands and pressed it to his cheek. Daniel thought of the love he had for this little boy and tried to translate that into his touch, he felt Johnny’s fingertips tighten into his skin and Daniel smiled. Johnny could feel what he was transmitting so he just kept feeling the love and the acceptance Daniel always felt in these moments when Johnny was sure they couldn’t love him and Jack didn’t know what to do, Daniel did the best he could to reassure everyone else, it was nice to wake up to Jack taking the lead once more. It was one of the many things Daniel loved so much about Jack, that take the lead kind of guy.

_Daddy? Can you hear my thoughts?_

Daniel almost pulled away but he used his willpower to hold steady, “Johnny, are you talking to me?”

Johnny nodded and there was a prick of tears at the edges of Daniel’s eyes.

_I am trying to reach out to you and Papa, I think you need magic but this is my voice and I wanted you to know that I hear you; I love you and Papa so much._

Daniel reached out and took Johnny into his arms, “I love you too JJ, so very much I almost can’t breathe from it.”

Johnny nodded, _Bring Papa?_

“Jack!” Daniel pulled away and ran to the door to holler down and heard Jack’s feet thundering up the stairs and appeared at the door.

“What is it? What’s wrong?”

Daniel took Jack’s hand and pulled him over to sit on the bed, Johnny climbing slowly into his Papa’s lap and touched Jack’s face. Daniel couldn’t hear anything since Johnny didn’t have the strength to reach them both but he watched Jack’s eyes as they softened, keeping eye contact with Johnny but he started to tear up and then they were hugging and Jack was crying and laughing all at the same time. “Oh JJ, I love you so much!”

Daniel smiled and moved closer to hug Jack and Johnny, kissing their son on the head before Jack looked up at him and they shared a kiss. Daniel smiled even as he pulled back, “We’re going to be okay Jack.”

“Yeah Danny, we are.”

After the chaos of the night and the extremely emotional morning, every member of the O’Neill-Jackson household were slow getting their day started. Daniel was hauling Johnny around, unable to release him after ‘hearing’ Johnny’s voice for the first time ever and of course the fear and nightmare he’d woken up with in the night. They ate a late breakfast and Daniel started his daily conversation in Latin, Spanish was a second choice especially for the twins who weren’t using Latin much yet and that continued for about a half an hour before Erica and William showed up to start their lessons with Zada and Zale.

Erica and Zale walked out to the back deck, to enjoy the warmth of the weather while Zada and William walked into Daniel’s office but left the door open. No one thought anything hinky was ever going on but Jack was incredibly cautious especially about his little girl and William was more than willing to follow the requests of the parent in this scenario.

“Daniel, Akina wants to talk to you with Greer if that is to your liking?” William said before he walked into the office.

“Why would she want to talk to me?” Daniel asked with a frown.

“You have had the most constant contact outside the Greer family and she wishes to hear your thoughts on the situation and he is comforted by you, he loves learning from you whenever he has the option.”

Daniel smiled, he’d always been intrigued by Greer, amazingly talented and ahead of his age. He hoped Akina wouldn’t hold it against him that Daniel suspected who Greer was for years before Akina found out. So he nodded and turned away as William focused on his time with Zada.

Jack was sitting in the living room with Janet and Claire so Daniel and Johnny joined them. Daniel put Johnny down next to Jack on the couch and sat down on the floor to play with his daughters. They were such easy children, sometimes the struggle with their sons made the girls less of a priority but Daniel took the time and the enforced day off from Jack to let them know with play pretend of tea parties and dolls without worrying about his older daughter and two sons. Right now, Claire and Janet were the most important people to Daniel.

“Daddy, you’re not watching,” Janet whined and Daniel laughed. He refocused on the tea party with fake biscuits and little cups that were actual porcelain, not plastic. There was no such thing as ‘playthings’ like tea sets so Jack had a set manufactured with a clay type material that was fired to give it a shine and the girls had never broken any of the cups, chips were in a few of them but there was still a full set of six along with plates and little scoopers and so on. It was one of many things Jack commissioned for the children, others were baseballs and a bat and mitt for each of the boys thought Johnny didn’t see the appeal though Zale loved playing catch with Papa.

He rubbed Claire’s hair and asked her questions about the little dolls she was dressing and undressing, in different colors and combinations. She was he quieter twin, Janet full of energy for the both of them. When they were running around the yard sometimes it was hard to tell them apart but like this, Claire was so much more subdued than Janet was.

It reminded Daniel of himself when he was a kid, contemplative.

“Danny, your daughters are going to lose interest if you keep playing the spacy professor,” Jack said with a laugh so Daniel shook himself from his reverie and asked the girls to tell him the doll scenarios they were playing out in front of him and he told stories of histories long past and they listened and added funny side stories and magical elements which he agreed with and built from. Magic was a part of their live but it was also a big part of myths and legends of the world.

That’s how Daniel spent his morning and mid afternoon, playing with his daughters and waited for Akina to come by.


	21. Greer vs Johnny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny freaks out

Jack was still wrapped up with Johnny on the couch while Daniel told amazing and fantastic stories, magic infused into them but always with an underlying truth to each story. Daniel made an amazing storyteller but then he was a historian and a linguist, he had a way of putting words together to portray adventure and romance as well as some sort of lesson, which Daniel would question the girls about it after.

He didn’t really want to get up when there was a knock on the door but he did, finding Akina holding Greer’s hand on the other side. Jack waved her inside and walked back over to Johnny who was sucking on his fingers, something he’d recently started to do again, left over from his baby days. Sometimes he regressed after traumatic visions like that one that woke him that morning.

“My lovely Akina,” William said as he came from the office and Zada joined Daniel and the twins on the floor, picking up one of the stray dolls and picking up a story where Daniel left off as he stood to greet Akin and Greer.

Jack watched Daniel as he leaned forward and kissed Akina on the cheek after William traded hugs and kisses with his wife. William turned and lifted Greer into his arms and swung him around, playing with him for a few giggling minutes.

“Erica?” Akina asked.

“Out on the deck with Zale, they have been working on his abilities even while Xylander was caged.”

“She should be getting done soon,” Jack continued from Daniel’s statement.

Akina nodded, she looked over to Greer and William then turned back to Daniel. “I would like to talk to you Daniel, privately for a few minutes please?”

Daniel looked to Jack and Johnny who nodded and he walked into the kitchen and Jack refocused on Johnny who was glaring at Greer. They had been in each other’s life for basically all of Johnny’s life and Jack had never seen a glare like that on his little boy.

“Johnny, what’s wrong?”

Johnny shook his head, shaking an offending finger at Greer and then without a second glance ran out to the back deck to find his big brother. Jack followed, overhearing part of what Akina was saying, “I think Greer has some pretty amazing powers but he doesn’t want to talk to me. He doesn’t trust me yet because of being taken away from me.”

Jack tried to ignore the words and continued on. “Is Johnny okay?” Daniel questioned.

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know, he freaked when he focused on Greer.” He opened the back door to see Johnny touching Zale’s cheek and Erica watching them in concern and confusion. Jack walked over and touched Zale’s head who focused suddenly on Jack.

“Papa, Johnny is afraid of Greer. Johnny wants him out of the house, I can’t figure out why though. Without Xylander, I can’t access Johnny’s thoughts as cleanly as I used to. I could find the reasons for the fear but for now he refuses to go back into the house while Greer is here.”

Jack nodded, he didn’t know what to say really but after the dream this was just another trauma that Johnny was to scared to deal with right now. Akina and Greer could visit with Daniel at the castle for now. He leaned down to hug both his boys before nodding to Erica, maybe she could shed some light on the subject, her area of expertise was mental and emotional healing even though her physical abilities were pretty awe inspiring as well.

He walked back inside, finding Daniel’s concerned blue eyes locked on his and Akina frowning as well, “What happened with Greer and Johnny?”

“I don’t know and neither does Zale so don’t jump him when he comes in. Zale can’t reach out to Johnny’s mind anymore without Xylander and he feels guilty enough about it already. He said that Greer couldn’t be here, that Johnny won’t come inside while he’s here.”

Akina’s frown deepened, “What’s different now? Greer and Johnny have been around each other most of their lives.”

Jack shrugged, “I don’t know but I have to get my son inside, let him feel safe in his own house so for now you need to get your son out.”

Akina stood and for once Jack wondered if he was going to actually have to fight this woman. In the past they had joked around but Jack was questioning her authority, and her right to be somewhere in her kingdom but Jack was not backing down. This was about the safety of his son.

“Excuse me?” she questioned, her voice taking on that darker edge.

“I said, you can see Daniel at the castle but until Johnny can determine what is scaring him, Greer can’t be here.”

“Jack,” Daniel crooned but Jack ignored his partner.

“No Daniel, this is about the safety and mental health of our son and I don’t care who she is or who her son is, Johnny needs to feel safe in his own house. This is the only place he can feel safe most days.”

“You do not get to tell me where I can or cannot go, this house is only yours as long as I say it is!”

“Whoa, are you threatening me and my family?” Jack hissed. Daniel reached out gripped Jack’s arm but he shook off the scientist’s loose grip even as he stepped between Jack and Akina.

Jack wanted to shove Daniel out of the way, out of harm’s way in case Akina decided she would have to bring this to blows. Instead he just watched Akina’s green eyes fill with a self-righteous anger and Jack stood his ground.

“I think I have allowed your disregard for my authority to go on for to long. I think you need to understand that these are my people; this is my house that I gave to you and that means I can and will go where I please. You cannot stop me!”

William walked up behind Akina and spun her around, “What are you saying Akina, you love these people as much as you love the rest of your people. This man is asking something of you only for the protection of his son, what would you do for Greer or any of our other beautiful children? What would you do?” he was shouting the words, bringing the children from the living room but Daniel waved Zada and the girls back to the other room and Jack could hear them thundering upstairs which pleased Jack. They would be safe from the fireworks up there, mostly.

“William, he questions my authority!” Akina shrieked and Jack flinched having never heard that tone come out of Akina.

William laughed, shocking half of the people in the room, “Jack has been questioning your authority since he first came here, why is this any different? What has gotten into you?”

“Greer needs to know that he is welcome in our home, in our life with our friends and confidants.”

“And he will be, no one is saying you cannot see me but just be sure that Johnny isn’t there,” Daniel crooned, trying to calm the queen. Jack was trying to slowly tug Daniel out of the firing range but his young and stubborn husband wasn’t having any of his mother hen behavior, much to Jack’s constant annoyance.

“Akina, I feel you and Zara through Zak and I know she is screaming in your head to punch Jack but why? Jack has always been a constant amusement for you and Zara, I need you to tell me what is happening to you?”

Akina shrugged and her eyes were shimmering with tears, “I do not know William, I can feel her struggling against me like it was in the beginning.”

“Is she trying to take control?” William asked.

Akina shook her head, rubbing her fingers into her temples in an almost bruising motion. “She is fighting as well, its like something is making her react this way and its forcing my anger to lash out. I need to go and speak to Erica,” Akina said and walked through the kitchen into the back yard. William wanted to follow his wife, the worry was written so clearly on his face but he looked to Daniel and Jack.

“I need to get Greer back to the castle, Johnny needs to have a chance to relax and maybe Zada and Zale can get to the bottom of his concerns. I am sorry for Akina’s reaction, I do not understand what is happening with Zara but we will need to get to the bottom of it soon if Zara is sick for some reason.”

Jack gasped, “If Zara can get sick then so can the other Magis right?” he asked. Daniel gasped as his head made the connection as well.

“Possibly but it is not something we have ever experienced, we will need to search our minds and the mind of Zara to see if we can figure what is going on here.”

Daniel and Jack both nodded at the man who walked back into the living room and found Greer sitting quietly on the couch. He reached out to William and the King clung to his son who was almost too big to be cuddled. Jack and Daniel turned back to the deck to find Erica standing inside the door, with Johnny in front of her and Zale at his brother’s side.

“I must return with Lady Zarkina, to see if I can find what is making Zara sick but I felt the need to speak with you about this terror Johnny is feeling constantly.”

Jack nodded, crossing his arms over his chest and held his ground even as Daniel reached out and Johnny ran over to his Daddy. “What is it?”

“I think Johnny believes that Greer is somehow the reason you and your family is thrown from this world and into another. This possibility terrifies Johnny and he thinks that if Greer stays away then you will be safe. I do not understand if Greer even has powers let alone what they are and if they include time travel. I will continue to work with Johnny when I come to work with Zale, I can help him find some serenity with this power of his, maybe I can even give him more confidence to reach out to you and Daniel.”

“That would bring us closer together, it would give him a way to speak to us when he needs to instead of being trapped in his own mind,” Daniel said with a smile.

Jack nodded as well and hugged Daniel close to his side. Erica leaned forward and hugged them both before she and Akina left, the queen giving them a quiet and sad apology that Jack felt he had to accept since she didn’t seem to be in her right mind at the moment. Jack just hoped that whatever was going on had no chance of jumping to Zale and Zada.


	22. Illness Within

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akina's POV, Vannas and Magis are getting sick.

Akina pulled at her scalp, trying to hold back her desperate desire to scream in agony. The pain ripped through her mind, blood dripping from her nose in an inconsistent annoyance even as Zara’s voice screamed as well. Since leaving Jack and Daniel’s home, the screech of Zara to have control, for Akina to do something to them had only doubled.

_You are a coward, you let that old man, that human tell you where to go and what to do!_

“Zara stop it,” Akina cried out which brought William back into the bedroom along with Erica who Zara hollered in rejection to the presence of Akina’s best friend. Before Akina could stop it from happening, she took a swing at Erica and got her right in the cheek. Erica gasped, holding her jaw for a minute before helping to hold Akina down on the bed.

“Akina, come on baby, fight this,” William said as he held Akina’s head down into the pillow. Erica pressed her hand down into Akina’s forehead and she could feel the presence of her friend’s mind entering her consciousness. Zara struggled against the invasion even as Akina pulled away from the force of Erica’s power, to give her the mental room it required to find out what was going on, maybe what is causing Zara to go crazy.

Akina couldn’t hear anything from anyone for a few minutes except white noise, a buzzing that wouldn’t quit but it also cancelled out Zara’s screaming voice. She listened to the buzz and felt the sensation of William caressing her face. There was nothing else she could do, except one thing.

“You are the King, do what you must for the people. Elect a second in command in case you are sick as well,” Akina gritted out between clenched teeth. It seemed to take her far to long to get the words out but they were out and she could feel William nodding.

“I will do what I must but first I need you to put Zara in her box.”

Akina pulled away from William and Erica, even as Zara screeched in her head, “I cannot lose her, she is as much a part of me as you are.”

“I know my beloved,” William returned, “Zak is sure it is the right thing to do, put her in the box! It will help you both survive.”

Akina hadn’t put Zara in her box in over a decade at the very least, she didn’t believe it was necessary and didn’t like living in her mind without Zara’s presence. They had been together for too long not to want to maintain that bond, one that was just as close as the one she had with her husband. She knew though that William wouldn’t say the words unless he believed it was for the best. Akina focused on her breathing, pulling power to weight down her arms and legs, used it to bring some of that white noise back into her mind and found the opening on the box in her mind and brought the lid up. She forced a struggling and strong Zara into the box and brought the lid down on her. Then her voice was muted and Akina sighed in relief as she released the power that was weighing her down. She wept from the lack of pain but also from the lack of her friend, her confidant and reached for William who took her into his arms and comforted her with words and the caress of skin against her own.

Akina wept, “I cannot feel your mind inside me, I can still feel the thread that always binds us to one another but its faint. Tell me you can still find your way to me.”

“Akina, I could find you while blind and a mile away from you. I promise you this,” William said and proved it, finding his way into her mind and mentally comforted her even as he physically did the same. She looked around only to find that Erica had quietly left the bedroom and the couple in peace. Akina released the emotions, the fear at losing Zara for good to this illness, she wondered if she could still fight and hold her own against any takers. She knew plenty of other methods to fight but the strength of the Magis had always been the deciding factor on who were Queen and King of the Vannas. Would she still feel the beauty of that mental and emotional bond with her children?

“You are still going to be their mother, the one who loves each and every single one of them. You are still my wife and the woman I fell in love with so long ago, the Magis doesn’t make you who you are, the Magis adds to who you are.”

Akina nodded into William’s shoulder, suddenly glad he could still see inside her mind though when she tried to return the favor the ability wasn’t there and she cried again. “I am broken like this Will.”

“No, you are sick and Erica is going to find a way to make you better, just give her the time that she needs to do it.”

Akina nodded again, and gripped William around the back of the neck, pulling him in for a hard kiss. There was a clash of teeth and a nip at his lips but William slowed the kiss one instant at a time before the emotions were all love and contentment, Akina cried into the kiss and William just waited until she was done. Even after all these years together, William was always patient with her, even when she was angry and didn’t know what else could go wrong.

Before though, with Zara as a source of the bond between them Akina always sensed that love. Now without the bond, Akina could feel the passion and the love she felt for William but for the first time in a long time, she was alone in her head; no William and no Zara. She didn’t like it and didn’t think she could live this way.

William pulled back, sensing her distance. “Akina, this is not forever.”

“Do not make promises you have no way of keeping, no way of knowing for sure.”

“I understand how scared you are but trust in Erica and Alec to help you fight this. You know they are a team unparalleled in the field of mental and physical healing.”

“I believe in them, I believe in us but I need some time to get used to the stillness of my mind. I do not understand how Erica deals with this.”

“Ask her, let her be there for you as she wishes to be.”

“I know William, just give me a little time,” Akina repeated.

William finally nodded, gave Akina one more soul-searing kiss whispering, “I love you Akina,” even as he moved back and allowed her to rest in their bed. She wished she had the strength to check on his children but it seemed to energy was draining from her more quickly than she ever thought possible.

She didn’t even realize she was asleep until she awoke later that day. Akina just let the exhaustion help her drift away from the pain and uncertainty she was living with.


	23. SG-1 Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting worse on the island.

Jack and Daniel sat together in the living room on the couch with Johnny in between them. After Akina and William left hours ago, it still took a good amount of time to convince Johnny to come inside. Zale and Zada were upstairs playing with Janet and Claire so they could have some time with Johnny.

“Did you see Greer in a vision?” Daniel started gently.

Johnny nodded, taking one hand of each father’s hand. Daniel cuddled their son close and Jack laid a hand on the back of Johnny’s neck. Since they couldn’t hear his thoughts and he couldn’t speak, they were just guessing from nods and emotions sent through Johnny’s touch.

“Are you afraid of him?” Daniel asked.

Johnny gripped Daniel’s hand and he felt his son’s fear but the feeling wasn’t straightforward in Daniel’s mind. There was something else going on here but Zale couldn’t read his little brother without access to Xylander so they were all back to guessing until Johnny could learn to express himself more clearly.

“Did he have something to do with sending us from this place?” Jack asked and Daniel watched as Johnny nodded vigorously. Daniel frowned, he didn’t understand how the little boy could have anything to do with the fear in Johnny, that they were going to be sent away from their new home and end up in another place where they would lose the safety of this world. Daniel also knew that Johnny wouldn’t have reacted so strongly unless there was a reason.

“Well he’s not going to be here, we will figure this out okay JJ?”

Johnny nodded, leaned into a hug from each of his fathers before he raced upstairs to join his siblings in play before dinner and bedtime. Daniel turned to Jack, “Well what do you think?”

Jack shrugged, “I think that talking to Akina about what Greer’s powers might be because I can’t imagine Greer being able to take us out of this world in any other way.”

“Well if this is connected to his abilities then being around him might not even keeping him from doing this thing to us.”

Jack reached out and took Daniel’s hand, “Whatever happens, we’ll deal with it together right?”

Daniel smiled, leaning into Jack’s arms and kissed his Colonel gently on the lips, “You have done what you promised so far, doing what you need to do to be here for me and for them and I love you even more because of it. Whatever happens, as long as we are together we will deal.”

Jack held Daniel against him for a few minutes and Daniel just loved the comforting arms around him and the fingers running through his semi long hair, he loved the way Jack’s fingers would grip the strands in love and lust. They remained there together for a few more quiet minutes before Jack jiggled Daniel who laughed before they stood up and headed for the kitchen to cook dinner. Jack started on a salad and Daniel made some baked chicken and slipped the pan into the roasting oven before he leaned in close to Jack and kissed him before slipping out the backdoor and walking to the back door of Teal’c and Sam’s door and knocking. Sam opened the door and smiled, rubbing her hands on a towel.

“Daniel, what’re you doing here?”

“You want to come over for dinner?” Daniel asked, having already decided with Jack that they hadn’t had a team dinner in a few weeks. Jake was walking through and smiled to Daniel who returned the gesture. He hadn’t seen much of Sam and their children recently only because Daniel and Jack’s life seemed to have taken a turn for the bizarre with the boys.

“Of course, let me get the kids out the door and find Teal’c who last I heard was upstairs with Kon.”

Daniel smiled and Jake spoke up, “Can I go now and see Zale and Zada?” he asked gently.

Sam rubbed a hand over Jake’s head and nodded, “Yup, we’ll be right behind you.”

Daniel reached out and wrapped a hand around Jake’s shoulder and they walked back to his back door. Jake took off towards the stairs for the Zale and Zada and Jack did a double take before he refocused on the potatoes he was peeling. Many of the Vannas vegetables and fruits were very similar in taste to many things from home so Daniel and Jack just referred to them as potatoes or whatever they tasted like from home. It made it easier for both of them trying to cook meals together.

“Was that Jake?” Jack asked.

Daniel smiled, “Yeah, he wanted to see Zale and Zada.”

“I think he likes Zada a little too much,” Jack stated. Daniel nodded, they were too young to see it now but Jake had latched onto Zada at a very young age and they had a strong friendship and Haikon tended to stick pretty close to Claire. Daniel and Jack agreed with Teal’c and Sam about the possible future romance of their children, deciding not to force it. Daniel and Sam had talked about it a lot that their children deserved to have friends outside of the SG1 family.

The back door opened and Sam came through with a squirming Ishtar, the little blonde girl jerking to get down and go cause some problems so Sam released her with a frown.

“Don’t worry about it Sam, you know our house is more childproof than your place even,” Daniel said as he leaned in and kissed her cheek. Sam did the same quickly with Jack.

Teal’c walked in with Haikon gripping one of his daddy’s big dark hand. Haikon left to play with the others but he did it slowly, so much like Teal’c it was frightening sometimes.

“Hey T, you hungry?” Jack asked, smiling at one of his best friends.

“I am O’Neill,” Teal’c said quietly as he always did. Having lost his symbiot so long ago had not caused him to age prematurely but he started to age, the dark hair faded to grey along his temple but as this world’s magical properties had proved to them over time they were in good shape even after ten years.

Sam and Daniel joined forces to get the rest of the dinner on the table as well as plates and silverware. Teal’c and Jack fooled around a little while their ‘wives’ were setting everything up. All the children were going to fit at the table while SG1 would sit at the kitchen island and chat.

“How is Johnny doing?” Sam asked Daniel quietly. They were placing out glasses and Daniel shrugged, unsure of how much Sam wanted to know.

“He is seeing things more and more I think, he saw something with Greer and now one of my favorite students isn’t allowed to be here which I understand for Johnny, Jack is being incredibly protective. Though we had a breakthrough, he spoke in my mind and Jack’s mind long enough to tell us that he loved us and he heard us when we told him the same.”

“Well I know that his power is getting stronger, so is all the children’s abilities. I’m glad you heard him though.”

Daniel nodded; it was a bright shining moment in what seemed like a dim situation. The chance to hear his youngest son say that he loved his Daddy and Papa was something that Daniel would never forget but he hoped that they would be able to find a way to let their son speak but also to free his mind from the fear his powers made him feel most of the time.

“Jack, get the children, dinner is ready,” Daniel called out and set out food. He prepared Johnny’s dish then does the same for Jack and himself. He pulled a little bit of everything for Claire and Janet who didn’t really have specific food choices and left Zada and Zale’s plates as the children stumbled into the kitchen. Sam was doing the same for Haikon and Ishtar Daniel would guess but she quickly put together a plate for herself as well. Daniel got his children comfortable at the table before putting his and Jack’s plate down and their places on the island table. Sam and Teal’c got settled and they took a moment to thank a deity for their food and each other.

“So,” Sam started even as they each ate from their plates. The children were talking, some in Spanish and others in English while Zale and Zada were speaking in Latin. Daniel smiled at the chaos of different languages at the table.

He focused on Sam as she pulled something from the bag and Daniel frowned, looking at the small piece that looked like it would cover an eye and wrap around someone’s head. It was a small device and Daniel had no idea why Sam was showing it to them.

“What you got there Sam?” Jack asked.

“This with the help of a few Vannas, this is a viewer which also has a re-player for Johnny’s visions. It has magical aspects which will allow Johnny to show others what he is seeing which will hopefully keep the trauma of his abilities to a minimum and maybe he can learn to get past this.”

Jack was poised with his fork coming towards his mouth; he dropped the utensil and moved around the island to hug Sam who smiled. Daniel grinned at his husband as he whispered into Sam’s hair. After a few minutes, the children were falling silent but Daniel just nodded to Zale and Zada who brought everyone’s attention away from Jack who seemed to be falling apart before their eyes.

Daniel stood and moved to take one of Jack’s hand, the touch and connection allowed Jack to pull away finally and he wiped at his eyes before he sat down and Daniel leaned closer to kiss Jack’s temple.

“This is going to give him a chance to speak to us about the visions at least,” Daniel said and kissed Jack again. He looked over to see Jack grinning like a loon as he dug into his food.

“Is he going to have to wear that all the time?” Daniel asked with a frown. Johnny didn’t ever really know when a vision was going to come, and who it would be about. He just constantly lived in fear and hopeless inability to do something about the visions.

Sam shook her head, “After he has a vision, tell him to put it on and look into the eye cover, the image on the cover is going to bring him the ability to focus on the vision and it will be broadcast out in a hologram type image, so watch the vision and take notes on what you see because as time goes on the vision replay is going to get weaker as he forgets. I also made several spares in case one gets broken and as they are made with an internal magical source, they don’t die unless you kill them.”

“Why you looking at me?” Jack said with a grin.

Daniel laughed at that and they continued their meal, discussing what Teal’c was doing as well as Sam. They talked about Jack’s change in status of Akina’s aide to stay-at-home Papa. Then they came around to discussing something that was coming up for all of them, the ten-year anniversary of SG1 coming to this world where they had made their lives together.

“Akina wants us to get together and have a party up at the castle,” Sam said which was news to Daniel but them Akina and Daniel’s family had been wrapped up in emotional upheaval for several days now. He would have to double check with her, especially after Jack and Akina threw down ultimatums last time they were in the same room with each other.

“It should be celebrated, us coming here,” Jack said with a resolute nod.

“I gotta say I am kind of surprised that you think that,” Daniel stated with a laugh.

“Why?” Jack asked.

“You hated this place for a long time,” Sam said with a chuckle.

“Plus you hate the Magis and the abilities and the political way they run this place. Did I mention the magic?” Daniel said, ticking things off on his fingers. Jack nudged him gently in the shoulder. “Tell me one thing you like about this place, honestly.”

“Because here I have you, and five beautiful children,” Jack said as he hugged Daniel close and kissed his cheek then Daniel’s lips when the younger man turned towards his Colonel. Daniel knew it was a cop-out since Jack could have had him at home too, possibly someday but the magic that swept away their inhibitions was definitely something the be grateful for after the fact. When they were dosed, Jack had not appreciated his choice being taken away from him at all.

“So,” Daniel said clearing his throat of the lump that took up residence there after Jack’s loving words. “Shall we discuss the possibility of partying with the Vannas over this ten year ongoing achievement?”

“Yeah, let us know what we should do,” Sam said and Teal’c gave a nod as well.

The dinner continued in amusing stories both from before coming to the Vannas people and after. The children cleaned up their dinner mess before returning to the living room and the bedrooms upstairs while the parents enjoyed a little bit of dessert and time together. Jack and Teal’c ended up in the backyard playing with a few of the children while Sam and Daniel chatted in the living room about various things, and despite the upheaval of life, the evening was enjoyable for both families.

It was good to remember the good times, especially when the hard times seemed to happen so often for Daniel’s children. He stopped worrying about his sons and just enjoyed the time with Sam, discussing each of their sciences and enjoying the similar footing they had with each other.

That night after baths and kisses, Daniel curled into Jack’s arms with a smile knowing that Jack’s words were the truth, they were going to be okay as long as they were together.


	24. Magis Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Jack have to accept sickness at home.

Breakfast and the morning routine was the same as always except when Daniel got ready to leave, no one was going with him today because Papa was staying home now. Daniel grabbed his workbag and a few scratchpads that he used to take notes and kissed each child on the head and gave them hugs before he headed to the door. Jack walked him out to the front step and leaned in to give Daniel a deep and slow kiss.

Daniel scooted closer, his chest brushing against Jack’s and he moaned into his husband’s lips before pushing away. “Don’t tempt me Jack.”

“You tempt me all the time Danny, fair is fair.”

Daniel smiled and hugged Jack before he headed on down the road towards the castle only to be called after. He turned and smiled when he saw Zale, “What you doing Z?” Daniel asked gently.

“I asked Papa if I could maybe go with you to the castle?”

Daniel smiled, “Of course buddy, I have to speak with Akina but I am sure you can see Taylor and some of the other children while I’m there.”

“Actually I was hoping to just stay with you?” Zale asked, head down and kicking a little at the dirt path.

Daniel tugged his son close, “Of course you can baby, I’m just not doing anything of any real interest. I wouldn’t mind finding out how Akina is feeling as well as ask her about the party.”

“We gonna have a party?” Zale asked excitedly.

“Excuse me, you have been talking to your Papa a bit to much,” Daniel snarked in reference to his well educated son’s bad English.

“Are we having a party?” he corrected himself.

“That’s better, and maybe. It will be up to Lady Zarkina and her family.”

Zale nodded, little grin on his face about something.

“What are you smiling about baby?” Daniel asked.

“I was just thinking, sometimes I really miss the powers that my Magis gives me but other times when I am spending time with you or Papa and I don’t miss his voice telling me stories about you. He used to use these moments of silence and whisper that you were holding me back and didn’t want me to become what I am supposed to be but without him in the background, I can just enjoy knowing that all you want is what’s best for me.”

Daniel grinned, “I would be smiling too Zale, I love you no matter what powers you got up your sleeve.”

Zale kept walking and Daniel got to enjoy the silence as his son previously stated. They walked up to the front doors of the castle and pushed one open, not surprised that it was unlocked; it was never closed to the people. Akina as Queen had to be available all day, every day.

They walked into the foyer of the castle and Daniel headed for the throne room where Akina normally was most of the day. It was amusing to Daniel that though her people could just as easily call for her when they came to visit, Akina just likes being around people so she stayed close and played with the people, the families, that lived in the castle.

Daniel slipped inside, following Zale who moved across the room to where Taylor and her siblings were playing together with their nieces and nephews. The Sky-Merrick family seemed to be growing quite well but as Daniel looked to the throne he noticed the other twin was in the illustrious seat. Princess Z’Asana was sitting there with Sir Steph standing at her shoulder, which meant that maybe Akina wasn’t feeling well after all. Akina didn’t leave the chatting to others in her ‘administration’ she loved the people, her people, enough to chat with them about everything from their farms and babies to the trouble they are having.

Daniel headed towards Asana, he bowed a little at the waist, “Lady Z’Asana, I feel the need to request time with Lady Zarkina. She was not feeling her best when she came to our house yesterday and I was hoping to see her for myself.”

“You may rise Daniel,” Asana said and smiled at him, “You are still the only one of your team to bow in reverence instead of sarcasm.”

Daniel grinned, Sam was mostly to distracted by possible new toys and tricks to care who was royal and who wasn’t, Teal’c bows a little but mostly he doesn’t believe in powerful people like Kings and Queens, hitting to close to Gods. And Jack, well Daniel’s sweet Colonel didn’t believe in bowing to anyone, not really. He respected Akina and William and the rest of their family but there wasn’t anything they could do or say to make Jack bow in false reverence.

“I know.”

“Akina is upstairs, she wanted to see you if you happened to come by today.”

Daniel bowed one more time and waved back as he walked out of the room, nodding to Zale so his son knew he wasn’t being left alone though that wasn’t abnormal up till now. Zale smiled and waved him away in loving impatience. Daniel grinned at walked out the door and ran up the stairs, farther down the hall from where he and the team used to call home and knocked on the royal suite door, it opened to show William, looking pretty haggard.

“William, are you feeling ill as well?”

The pale skinned king waved Daniel inside and he looked around, finding Erica and Alec Angeles both hovering over books and papers at one of the tables and Akina could be heard in the bedroom. He turned in that direction quickly, and found Akina pale and laying very still on the bed. He’d never really seen Akina sit still, she was always moving even if that meant talking with her hands or shaking her foot as she sat in the throne but now she barely breathed.

Daniel knelt next to the bed and checked her pulse even though he was sure Erica was already watching her vitals through her healing powers and he found the pulse weak but still constant. “Akina, what’s going on?”

She looked up at him and gave him a weak smile, “Daniel, I am going to be okay… Erica and Alec… are working on it, I am mostly …… having trouble with Zara …… being in her box, it has been more than …… ten years since I last went a day … without hearing her …… voice in my head. My body is reacting … badly to the downgrade … on my magical well.”

Akina’s words were broken by her need to breath every few word and it worried Daniel. He reached out and took Akina’s hand between his, “Was this from Zara mentally attacking you yesterday?”

Akina nodded, “Her voice was …… screaming when we arrived… home.”

William walked in and took Akina’s other hand and as with Daniel’s hands, being in connection with magical folks, something opened and spoke to Daniel’s mind. He felt the sickness in Akina’s mind, and it was spefically engineered to attack Zara. Her screams weren’t because she wanted to control Akina, but because she was dying. ‘Boxing’ her uo might have saved Zara’s essence from death. “I think you should get Sam to come and help on the scientist aspect of this. Zara is very sick and they could both die if you aren’t open to other avenues.”

William nodded tiredly.

“William, is Zakias starting to argue as well?” Daniel asked, worried that this was going to turn into something that was contagious and as such would attack his son and daughter.

The King shrugged, “He is just being argumentative but I need to try to hold on to him for a while longer, he might have information that could help Akina and Zara. Erica’s Magis is already boxed up so we do not have to worry about her catching the illness. There are not very many Awakened Magis, even now.”

“Are you forgetting my children?” Daniel snapped then took a deep breath to try to contain the anger. He didn’t know if they could catch this yet so there was no reason to be rude to the royal couple.

The very sick royal couple.

William shook his head, “We were not near Zale and Zada for long after Akina started showing symptoms, we will hope for the best and if not then they will need to be brought here for observation.”

Daniel nodded, leaned down and kissed the edge of Akina’s knuckle in reverence and stood. He walked around to place a hand on William’s shoulder and squeezed gently in comfort. He walked back out of the bedroom and walked over to Erica and Alec.

“Is there anything I can do?” he asked Erica. She looked up at him, tucking some of her golden-red hair behind her ear.

“Daniel, I don’t know what is happening to my best friend and it has already started in William as well. We do not know where to even turn to find answers!”

Daniel leaned over and hugged Erica from behind, she held one of his hands and tried to contain the sob that was itching to come out of her throat. Alec was rubbing her back in the space left between Daniel’s chest. “You don’t have myths or legends about the Magis, anyone you can speak to about what illnesses they might be susceptible to?”

“This is the first time in a long time that the Magis have been awake, we did not have time to learn about the life with awakened Magis before our people left the planet.”

“What about Magis before they were in the Vannas?” Daniel asked.

Erica frowned, sniffed inelegantly and dabbed at her face with a tissue. “Huh, never thought about that. What about Zeque?” Erica asked Alec.

“Zeque?” Daniel asked slowly, having never heard the name.

“He is the only surviving Magis, one who is not inside a Vannas.”

“That exists?” Daniel asked, he’d learned a lot about the Vannas people and what the mythology of the people was like and he’d never even heard that a surviving Magis existed. He was sure it was kept pretty close to the chest.

Erica nodded, “Yes, he does not really spend a lot of time with the rest of the Vannas, keeps to himself but Vane knows how to get a hold of him. Thank you Daniel, I had not even considered that option. For now, I have this tome from Akina’s personal library, maybe you could have a look at it and see if you can find something that I missed.”

Daniel nodded and took the large book and tucked it under his arm and hugged them again before walking out of the room and down the stairs and opened the door to the throne room and caught Zale’s gaze who said good-bye to his friends and ran across the room to Daniel.

“Hey Daddy, did you get homework?” Zale asked with a grin.

Daniel nodded, “Of course.”

They walked out the front door and headed towards home. Daniel was curious about the tome under his arm because he’d never seen it and he hoped maybe he could find something to help Akina and William before Zale and Zada caught it. If William had already begun the downward spiral into sickness, which meant this was a contagion of some sort and Akina was already dangerously sick.

They continued to walk and talk, Zale chattering about the Sky children and the antics they were apparently up to. Taylor was doing what she always did, just taking care of the others and apparently Taylor knew her parents weren’t doing well. “She’s scared Daddy,” Zale told Daniel quietly. Daniel wrapped an arm around Zale’s shoulder.

“I know baby but we’re going to do everything we can to make Lady Zarkina better.”

Zale nodded, “I know you will. Do you think me and Zada are going to get sick?”

Daniel tugged his son closer, “I hope not Z-Man. Maybe if we can figure out what’s going on soon then maybe it won’t have the opportunity to jump to anyone else. Luckily this seems to be incredibly hard to pass from someone to the next otherwise Zada would already be sick.”

Zale nodded but Daniel didn’t think his son was completely reassured. None of them got sick very often, the air was to clean and the food healthy. There weren’t a lot of common colds and ailments floating around because the Magis, awakened or asleep, gave each Vannas a much stronger immune system. A sick Vannas was a very bad thing, for everyone on the island and without Akina at the head of the people; they were going to get worried very easily.

Making back to the front door, Daniel frowned when he heard shouting. It sounded like arguing, not pain so he wandered into the house like normal and sent Zale into his office, lugging the huge book between his legs, making Daniel smile before he followed the shouting into the back yard where Zada was yelling at Jack.

“Jack!” Daniel shouted over the raised voice of their daughter. Screaming matches between the genetic O’Neill’s was not all that odd, what was troubling were the things she was shouting.

“You don’t really love us, now your just here because you want to stay with Daddy and _he_ loves us!”

“Zada Rea Jackson-O’Neill, you knock it off now!” Daniel shouted again since Jack didn’t seem to be able to say anything at all. His daughter’s words hurt him a lot, and Daniel could see part of the hurt was all tangled up in guilt of maybe she was right. Daniel knew her words weren’t true; all anyone had to do was see what Jack was like with his children to know how much the retired military badass loved his litter of children.

“You’re not my Daddy, you can’t tell me what to do!” Zada screamed at Daniel.

Zale came out behind Daniel, “Zada, what’s wrong?”

She glared at her brother, “You are not my brother, not my family! This family isn’t real and the only person I belong with is Sarafina, let me go!”

“Sarafina?” Jack asked, still quiet in the aftermath of her screamed words.

“Her Magis,” Daniel told Jack as he moved closer to Jack. Zale walked over to his sister and took her hand into his forcibly and winced from whatever he heard inside her.

“Sarafina is getting sick as well, Daddy, Zada is losing control of the creature within.”

“Shit!” Jack said and Daniel couldn’t have agreed more. He knelt in front of Zada as Jack took her other hand. Daniel placed his hands around Zada’s waist to get her to focus on him.

“Zada, baby, I am your Daddy and I love you more than genetics could ever possibly determine. Family is more than blood, this family is about Papa and I loving each other so much, we wanted a family together and you are his baby girl and he loves you almost as much as I do,” Jack huffed a laugh which was echoed weakly back from Zada. “I know you and William have been working together on meditation and how to box up Sarafina, I need you to do that now.”

“No!” Zada shouted but it was almost a whine, “She’s never been like this, she is screaming for control and I need her.”

“No Zada, you don’t,” Zale assured her and Zada nodded a little, focusing in on herself. Zale led the way for her, helping his sister do something she’d never had to do, something he’d only done once. They’d never imagined having magic would be so like having four children in two. Daniel kept rubbing at Zada’s waist as Jack rubbed a thumb across her knuckles, kissing them and talking to her quietly and lovingly.

“Come on Zada, just ignore Sarafina’s voice, focus on me and let me tell you how to do this. You have to, I’m sorry but its what we have to do now.” Zale was speaking in a calming voice, his words becoming a comforting presence to all of them and Daniel had to swallow around the lump that suddenly took up residence in his throat.

Daniel watched his eldest daughter center herself, pulling her essence in close and she heaved a sigh of relief even as Zale did, “It is done, Sarafina is boxed up.”

Daniel nodded and watched his little girl open her eyes and lock her chocolate ones with those of her Papa and she sobbed. Daniel released her and she crawled into Jack’s arms slowly, as if she was sure we would not accept her which he did of course. “I’m so sorry Papa. I love you so much and I know you love me, I know it.”

“I know baby girl, you’re sick. We are going to have to go to the castle and stay close to the healers.” He turned and looked at Daniel, “We should either leave the girls with Adrian and DK, I don’t think that JJ will leave us if he has a choice in the matter.”

Daniel shrugged, “As far as this illness is concerned the girls aren’t in danger of contracting it so we should stay together as best we can.”

“You’re right,” Jack responded and just hugged Zada again.

“Better get some packing done then.”

Jack nodded and Daniel stood to walk upstairs. He would just pack a couple of days at a time since Jack and he would undoubtedly running back to the house at least once every day to no doubt get something for the little ones or themselves. For now clothes and the book and some of his work would be going just to keep him from going crazy. They would undoubtedly end up in one of the guest rooms close to the royal quarters and they were not the largest rooms. Some of the family apartments were very large but they would have to see what would be available.

He went to each of the bedrooms and finally to his and Jack’s, throwing the armfuls he already had on the bed before he flopped down on the edge next to the pile and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes, sometimes still amazed that this magical world had healed his eye sight and he didn’t have to worry about removing his glasses. For now though there was a pain behind his eyes that tasted a lot like pain and fear. He didn’t like the combination. Pushing against his hands pushed his elbows into his thighs and he could feel the creaking in his muscles. He wondered sometimes what his life would look like if they hadn’t been thrown into this world almost a decade ago, he probably wouldn’t have Jack and they wouldn’t have a family but then again their children wouldn’t be suffering the magical ramifications bred into them because of this world and their surrogate mothers. He noticed the tears before they fell from his lids and spread across the palms of his hands. He didn’t hear anyone enter the room either but then he was wrapped in those strong arms that always seemed to give him comfort when none was forthcoming.

“Danny, it’s going to be okay. We’ll get Sam to help with the search and they are going to be just fine.”

Daniel shook his head, “Maybe you were right, and maybe we did more damage by being together and creating this children with our supposed love of one another.”

Jack shook his head against Daniel’s neck. “No Danny, we created these babies of ours because we wanted a family to show our love to. We wanted to bask in this love we feel for each other and for them. I know this is rough but you believed that we are going to make it through and I believed you, was I wrong?”

Daniel mumbled his answer into the familiar musk of his husband’s throat. He just took a few deep breaths, in and out… in and out… in and out… until he had that smell deep in his nose and used the familiarity to calm his nerves and soften his fear. Jack and Daniel, together had always been capable of amazing things and they could do so again.

“What was that Danny?” Jack cajoled.

“You weren’t wrong to believe me, we can do this and we should go soon. Akina and William are both pretty sick already and the sooner we search for the answer, the sooner our daughter will be healthy again.”

Jack smiled as Daniel looked up at him; they shared a kiss and kept moving forward.


	25. Isolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zada is sick and everyone is worried

Jack walked along the road back to the house with Claire and Janet walking in front of him and chattering away. “Papa when can we go home for reals?” Janet asked as she looked up at him as they were skipping forward together.

“Soon I hope punkin,” he responded, patting her on the head gently.

They had been in the castle for about a week now and Jack was sick of it. Akina was quiet and subdued but still holding on. William had boxed up Zakias several days before and Zada was bedridden, unable to find the energy to do anything but curl around Daniel or Jack and sleep.

Jack and the girls were going back to their place where Adrian was staying with Dani to keep people out of their home, sometimes Vannas didn’t have any boundaries. He was carting some clothes back to the house where Adrian was helping them with some cleaning and to grab some new clothes and a book that Daniel wanted, where he as keeping his Vannas/Magis notes, and Jack couldn’t understand how his beautifully harebrained husband could have forgotten such a thing.

Daniel, whether he was in bed with Zada rubbing her back or sitting at the desk in their temporary quarters, he had several of the Magis books, trying to find something to help Akina, William and their daughter. Luckily for now it seemed as though Erica and Zale had been safe from the illness and Erica had a theory that it was because their Awakened Magis had already been boxed up and remained there. Without the Awakened Magis, there had been nothing for the contagion to latch hold of, though Jack didn’t know if he understood enough of it to even hazard an opinion or a guess.

He just had hope, and faith in his team. Daniel was looking at things from his perspective as an archeologist and Sam was coming at this through some of her newer devices and sciences. She worked closely with her team of Vannas as always, those able to fathom her instructions as well as able to use technology created by their division.

Sam was basically living in the castle as well though Teal’c and their children were doing their best to come see her as often as possible. She was focused on finding a way to help Zada and the others.

They arrived in the house and Jack sent the girls to their rooms so they could get some clothes and Jack dumped the load of dirty clothes in the living room. Adrian would take care of it so Daniel walked into Daniel’s office and found the book for his husband before he joined the girls upstairs to get the rest of what they needed and had just enough time to avert the girls from throwing their whole wardrobe into a bag.

“No, only a few things.”

The chorus of ‘awwws’ was pretty adorable and so like Daniel’s puppy-dog eyes that usually got him whatever he wanted but the girls had been trying that trick for a few years so he had a strong immunity built up against it.

They complied after some more protest but it was done after a few long moments. Jack packed it all up and walked them back downstairs and found Adrian and his daughter in the front room. He perked up at the sight of them, the girls raced over to hug their godfather and he walked across the room to grip Jack’s shoulder and pulled him into a tight hug, “How is she?”

“Akina is about the same,” Jack answered, sure that Adrian was asking after his sister but Jack’s young friend just shook his head.

“No, how is Zada doing?”

Jack smiled, “She sleeps much of the day with Daniel and I playing body pillow for her.”

“They are still looking for the answers?” Adrian asked with a grimace.

Jack nodded, “Are you staying here tonight?” he asked.

“Yeah, you have fought for your place here and I wouldn’t want some upstart thinking they have a right to your home because your little girl is sick.”

“Thanks again Adrian,” Jack said and walked back to pick up the reloaded bag and gathered the girls with him and they started on their trek back to the castle which seemed to take so much less time.

They entered through the grand front doors and straight to the stairs and down the hall to the room they first called their own when they moved to the island. Now it was their isolation room: Jack, Daniel, Zale and Zada were in one of the big bedrooms while Johnny, Claire and Janet were in the other for sleeping. He dropped the new clothes on the couch where everyone got dressed together in the morning most days and headed for the bedroom as Zale walked out to greet the girls and take them away to play in the other room. Jack grabbed Daniel’s book and headed for his bedroom, slipping in through the crack in the door and caught sight of Daniel wrapped more fully around Zada, his arms tucked around her and his legs spooned behind hers. He was sound asleep so Jack slipped the big book away from his husband and set that one as well as the smaller one he held in his hands both on Daniel’s work desk before he leaned down and kissed Zada gently on the forehead then kissed Daniel on his head as well.

Daniel stirred, not really the deep sleeper that came before babies. Since Zada got sick, Daniel’s eyes had gained a slightly glazed look that spoke of his fear the dark circles under his eyes spoke of the determination he held still to get his daughter healthy and safe.

“Hey,” Daniel whispered, not moving to far from Zada but leaned forward to give Jack a short open-mouthed kiss that Jack wished spoke of more to come. They didn’t have the time or the energy lately but it didn’t stop Jack from wishing that it was possible right now. Daniel was still the hottest thing Jack had ever seen.

“How are you? Its nice to see you sleeping a little?”

Daniel nodded but then his eyes widened in an almost laughable expression except that it meant he was going to go on for a couple more hours without another wink of sleep. Daniel moved quickly out of the bed and paused long enough to kiss Zada on the cheek before he moved back to the desk and started pulling open books and started taking notes. Jack shrugged and slipped into Daniel’s vacated spot and huddle close to Zada as she turned into his arms and curled closer to him. Jack spent the next couple of hours listening to her jagged breathing, worrying that they might not find what they need before she took a turn for the worse. She had been with her Magis shorter than Akina and William so she seemed to be better off but as far as Erica could tell the illness was trying to shift to the Vannas body.

That would not bring anything good to Zada or any of the other Vannas on the island, if it jumped to the host and became viral, they were all going to get sick in short order.


	26. Visiting God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone to the rescue.

Daniel watched as the words swam on the page before him and rubbed his eyes. He didn’t know if he was even comprehending the sentences and the stories anymore. Daniel knew he should stop trying and just be a father for a little while, worry over his daughter and give his mind a break from trying to find something that was going to change this illness.

Daniel turned from his table, looking at Jack who was laying on the bed and running a hand through Zada’s hair slow and sweet. There was such love in that motion, that simple gesture and Daniel wondered what hell was going on in Jack’s mind. Jack had lost a son, Daniel couldn’t let their daughter die.

“Danny,” Jack whispered even as he turned to look back at his notes and the tome from Akina.

“Yeah love?” Daniel asked.

“Can you go check on the other kids? They’ve been quiet most of the day, hell they’ve been quiet for most of the week.”

Daniel nodded and stood up, wobbling after staying still for too long. He stumbled over to the side of the bed and kissed Zada on the head, loving the feel of her warmth and that silky soft black hair that he brushed out and braided at least once a day so it wouldn’t look ratty, Zada was such a girl and she worried about things like that.

Then he shifted and Jack leaned up a little, even as his hand stilled across Zada’s head and their lips met in a gentle kiss that Daniel wished could go on forever. Jack’s lips were soft and gentle, finding himself focusing on the gentle melding of their mouths before he pulled back, “Thanks Colonel Jack,” Daniel whispered.

He nodded, “I know you baby and I know you’re fading. Take some time, we have other children that aren’t sick and they deserve our attention too. I will come see them when you are done.”

Daniel gave Jack another peck of a kiss and wandered into the living room and found Zale reading from a large book of myths Daniel had been working on recreating from memory. Myths and legends had been bedtime stories to his children most of their lives. Claire and Janet were laying on their bellies, listening to their brother. Johnny was sitting next to Zale, pointing at random letters or words and sometimes pictures but not understanding the transition from written language to spoken language. Zale was so loving and patient with his sisters and brother that Daniel just smiled and watched for a few minutes before he joined them. Zale handed him the book and Daniel gladly took over reading the story. Johnny curled into Daniel’s lap and Daniel just spoke for a while before they finished the story and he watched them watch him.

“Is Zada okay?” Claire asked quietly.

Daniel nodded, “She’s just tired of being sick.” He listened to them giggle and smiled gently, leaning down to kiss Johnny on the head. Through the contact Daniel could feel his son’s contentment at being held and the low level of fear because they were in the same building as Greer and he knew it. Johnny didn’t really understand that Zada was sick enough to be quarantined but he did understand the fear he felt from Greer for whatever reason.

“Is Papa okay?” Janet asked.

“Of course baby, just worried about Zada and she doesn’t want to be left alone right now otherwise he’d be here with you too. We don’t know what is making Zada sick and we don’t want you guys to get sick too.”

“What about you and Papa, won’t you get sick?” Claire asked, sometimes far to smart for her own good.

“We aren’t the same as you guys, you all have magic and we don’t. We have no way to contract the sickness, you could.”

The twins nodded, understanding as they always did. Daniel was always impressed with the clarity of thought and speed of learning processes in all their children. Johnny stayed curled in his lap for quite some time, Claire and Janet leaned into his sides and Zale curled next to Claire’s side and wrapped his arm around his little sister’s shoulders. They sat like that for a while; finding comfort in each other but it couldn’t last forever.

There was a knock on the door and Daniel detached from the little ones, shifting Johnny close to Zale before he walked over to the door and opened it only to reveal someone he’d never seen before. He wanted to slam the door shut, to protect his children if need be but this was the castle and they were mostly safe under its roof.

“Can I help you?” he asked, giving the almost emaciated looking man a once over. He had tired light blue eyes that were white around the edges and his hair was grey and slicked back from his face.

“I am Zeque, I have come to take the tome of the Magis Gods from you.”

Daniel frowned, “Umm no. Why should I trust you with its worth? I have been entrusted with it from the Queen and you are just standing outside my door. Come back with some proof of what you say and I will consider it.”

“I am a God, do not question me human!” Zeque returned and Daniel’s eyebrow raised in amazement. He often wondered if Akina and William were exaggerating when they said Zara and Zak spoke to them with that haughty arrogance that seemed to come so easily to the Magis but now he didn’t have to wonder, there was one in front of him.

So Daniel did what Jack would do, he closed the door in the shocked creatures face then turned the lock so he wouldn’t be able to just follow Daniel if he wanted to do so. He turned and smiled at the confused lot of children in the living room before he headed to the bedroom, all of a sudden feeling the exhaustion nipping at his heels. He climbed into the bed in front of Zada and Jack woke quickly.

Daniel smiled, “Wanna go see your babies? They miss you.”

“Yeah I do,” Jack grinned in return. He shuffled away from Zada and climbed out of the bed, coming around the end to kiss Daniel on the forehead and Daniel just let it all go as Jack walked to the door.

Before Jack left completely he mumbled to his lover, “Don’t let the Magis God into the room without some proof of who he is, goes by the name of Zeque.”

“Okay,” Jack responded sounding completely confused by Daniel’s words but the younger man was losing consciousness quickly thanks to one too many days, burning at both ends with little to no sleep.

He faded only hearing Zada say, “I love you Daddy.”

“Love you too baby,” Daniel responded in a fading whisper.


	27. Next Step

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more arrogant Magis to deal with, sure Jack will love this.

Jack stayed up with the other children for much of the evening, letting Daniel sleep with Zada without looking at his books, which Jack made impossible since he took the tomes out of the bedroom and stuck them on the living room table. He listened to Claire and Janet retelling Daniel’s myths but with a slightly different kink to them mostly. Jack knew for a fact that they knew the real stories but the girls liked to create their own stories, which both fathers knew and allowed constantly.

Zale was sitting at the table, reading quietly though he would talk to Jack it was always subdued. Jack didn’t know what to say to the boy, or what to even ask him about his mood. That was Daniel’s area of expertise so Jack called out to him constantly, receiving grunts and one-word answers in return.

Johnny was playing on the floor with his sisters and their dolls; calm despite the drama his family was dealing with again. Jack was wondering what kind of fit he might through, knowing they were in the same building as Greer but Daniel and Jack hadn’t seen any of the negative responses both men had been waiting for. Maybe he’d seen that they would all be okay, maybe he was accepting whatever happened, Jack didn’t know but he was glad to see his little boy having good days again.

That night after dinner was served, Jack getting Daniel to wake up enough for some toast and water, same for Zada then Jack climbed onto the big comfy couch, Johnny tucked in next to him and he fell asleep, assured that the twins were bedding down in the other room with Zale on the other bed. Jack gave them all good night kisses before climbing into his own makeshift bed. He hated sleeping somewhere away from Daniel but the bed that Zada and Daniel were sharing was too small for all three of them plus Zada got too hot when they were both in bed with her for too long, right now her needs had to come before his need to sleep with his beloved husband.

Then after a blink of sleep, which turned out to be hours, the slamming of a fist at the door roused Jack. He grumbled himself out of the couch, shushing Johnny back to sleep and rushed over to throw open the door with a growl and a glare, “There are children sleeping here not to mention one is sick!”

It took a second to focus on the man standing before them, ultra thin and grey hair with angry blue eyes. Erica was standing at the man’s back and Jack wondered if this had something to do with Daniel’s warning the evening before about some Magis dude.

“The other man who was here, he was rude to me and I need the books now! If any of you expect me to get to the bottom of this illness, I need to know everything I can about it.”

“That man is my partner and husband, he was protecting our children from a random man standing outside our room. Now stop shouting and ask nicely and maybe we can talk about it.”

“How dare you! Do you know who I am?”

Jack stared him down, “I don’t care who you are!” He was about to close the door in the man’s face when Erica stepped forward and placed a gentle hand on Jack’s arm. He was tired and didn’t like people just pounding on his door then demanding he do things and know who the other person was.

He focused on Erica and saw the fear in her eyes. “Jack, we are running out of time for Akina and William, other Vannas are coming in with similar symptoms which leads me to think this is starting to jump from the Magis to the Vannas. It could quickly turn into an epidemic without Zeque’s help. He is the only surviving Magis God and has access to sense memories and the physical history of our people. He needs to look at Akina’s books about her Awakening. Please?”

Jack nodded, turned and glared at the hungry looking man, “That’s all you had to say, you arrogant bastard!”

Zeque looked like he was going to punch Jack in the face but honestly he hoped the pale skinny creature would try. Jack knew the man was magical but he didn’t care. He didn’t like when Goa’uld talked to him like he was dirt and Jack wasn’t going to take that from anyone here either.

Instead Jack stepped back and Zeque and Erica stepped into the room. Jack shifted as they moved past him and Jack realized Daniel was standing at the bedroom door, blocking it to keep the stranger from going near their daughter. His arms were crossed and he was glaring at Zeque as the man stared at Daniel with unfettered anger and disdain. Jack had to hold himself back from stepping between the Magis and his younger husband.

“Hey Daniel,” Erica said as she stepped across the room easily to hug Daniel and kiss him on his cheeks. Daniel reciprocated but never took his eyes off of Zeque.  The unwanted visitor walked across the room and picked up the tome that Akina gave to Daniel over a week ago and reached for Daniel’s private journal to take that as well.

“Don’t even think about taking that, it is my personal belonging.”

Zeque snorted, “It is about the Magis and Vannas which means it does not belong to you.”

Daniel walked closer and Jack moved to stand next to him, if Daniel was going to make this into a fight so was he. “No, it is full of my personal thoughts, don’t you dare steal from me.”

“Put it down Zeque,” Erica said gently but firmly.

Zeque glared at them all, putting down the little book. Just as well, undoubtedly filled with incorrect and silly observations.”

Jack rushed forward before he even knew what he was doing, “Get out of my home, stay away from my husband and don’t speak about what you have no way of knowing! Daniel is still one of the smartest men I know, including all those we have met in this world, just because he doesn’t have magic like everyone else does not mean he is incorrect or silly! He is trained to notice the foibles and flaws of society and people, something that undoubtedly flounders your sad little mind!”

Zeque’s nostrils flared in anger, Erica moved in to pull the man away from Jack before the fists could fly or possibly magical curses or something. Jack didn’t care about the consequences, no one was going to talk about Daniel like Zeque was and though Daniel had a habit of not fighting for himself Jack had no qualms stepping in when he felt the need.

As Erica tugged at Zeque’s arm, pulling him back towards the door she spoke, “Daniel you should come see Akina and William later today and also see Sam. She is still working the problem as well.”

Jack had no idea if Daniel was responding to Erica’s words as he refused to take his eyes off Zeque until the door was closed between them. He took a great heaving breath of relief and turned to see Daniel looking at him with a look at awe but also some left over stress from Zeque being here in their temporary home.

“Are you okay Danny?” Jack asked and suddenly wanted to know if the children were awake, Johnny was still on the couch as far as he knew but suddenly Daniel’s bright blue eyes were impossible to look away from.

“You really believe all that?” Daniel asked gently.

Jack smiled, moving closer to Daniel to take the younger man’s hands into his. “Oh Danny, sometimes your humility is really quite amazing. I am constantly in awe of that brain and I am not going to let some upstart ‘god’ talk to you like that.”

“But I haven’t found the answer, they are taking the books away from me so now I can’t even help.”

“You are going to see Sam and help her instead, you will see this through and you won’t quit until Zada is better, as well as the Queen and King.”

Daniel nodded, “Thank you.” He leaned forward and Jack followed suit, allowing their lips to meet gently. Jack grinned into Daniel’s lips and let the passion in him build just for a few seconds, it had been too long and he was glad to feel the love reciprocated in Daniel’s kiss.

Of course it couldn’t last, as Zada called out, not pleased with being left alone and one of the girls called out that it must be time for breakfast. Jack pulled away after one more quick kiss before they walked in separate directions, getting their day started. Food was going to be delivered soon and the children were always ready to wolf down their food especially since they were eating the castle food instead of making it each morning.

Jack would be glad to get their family back home and soon, sick of the ongoing drama that seemed to come with having magical children.


	28. Troubled Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zale's in trouble

Daniel left his room reluctantly, knowing Jack was going to be just fine especially with Taylor in there with them but he didn’t like leaving Zada’s side. He wanted to be there with her but he needed to know what kind of success the annoying Zeque was having and maybe if Sam was having any luck. Mostly he just needed to be helpful, Jack knew his place was with their sick daughter and the others but Daniel had been able to pull the collective asses of his friends and family out of the fire more than once in the past and it bothered him that it hadn’t been the case so far now.

He walked across the hall, which had become a lab for the healers and Sam to work out of, it was a sterile environment so he walked inside the first door and shivered into the cold cleansing blast of air. He was checked for the virus in his system and allowed through to put on a surgical gown and gloves that were provided. Sam looked up as he walked in and she gave him a tired smile and he knew she felt the desperate need to hug him just as much as he wished to hug her but she was separated into another room, glass between them.

“Hey, how’s it going?” Daniel asked her.

“Knowing the virus in this case doesn’t seem to easily translate into knowing the cure. I can’t even seem to find the original cause in Akina, she was with you guys when it started, do you remember anything specific about that day?”

Daniel shrugged having gone through this with so many others that it was easily pulled from memory but he also knew how unhelpful memory was at some point. It was just a personal inaccurate retelling of the same story that Akina would undoubtedly remember differently, even Jack or Zale would describe the day differently than he would.

“Something small that maybe you didn’t think mattered at the time.”

“All I know was that Johnny got scared of Greer, ran out back to his brother and then we ended up fighting in the kitchen. Akina went from calm and rational to yelling at Jack for being his obnoxious self but it was subtle. Something reached inside of her and yanked on Zara’s leash and made the Magis fight back and Akina reacted badly.”

“Did anyone touch her?” Sam asked, interested in this story that he’d been retelling for a week.

Daniel shrugged, “William before and after the event but not during. This is a land of magic, who’s to say it happened through touch?”

Sam frowned, “Of course Daniel, we hadn’t been focusing on the magical aspect of the change. I think we need to see who was in the room with her but isn’t sick. Even to camouflage their guilt, no one would ever make themselves this weak in a magical world.”

“I think that would be Zale and Erica,” Daniel said though he couldn’t imagine his little boy attacking the woman he respected just after his fathers and Adrian.

“Bring them,” Sam commanded and turned away from Daniel to focus on scribbling some notes on the book in front of her and conferring with her flunkies. They were nodding in assent and completely ignoring Daniel so he turned and walked back out of the room. Jack and he had been with Akina, so had Johnny. Maybe he should send for someone to stay with the twins and Zada but at the same time, Daniel knew that Jack and he could not be responsible for a magical injury such as this; they had no power to speak of.

So he walked out and walked down further to where Akina and William’s room was at and knocked. Erica opened the door; “Sam wants to talk to you about he day that Akina got sick.”

She nodded and turned back to talk to someone, undoubtedly Alec and Zeque but Daniel headed back to his room and opened the door. He found a sight that made him smile despite the fear they were all under such fear and stress. Jack was running around the room, Zada draped across his shoulders and making sounds like an airplane. The twins racing around behind him. Zale was sitting at the table and Johnny was giggling on the couch. Jack noticed Daniel who was smiling at them lovingly and slowed to a stop, “That was quick.”

“Sam wants to see Johnny and Zale.”

Jack nodded then without too much of a pause to nod to the boys before he started racing around again. Johnny clambered down off the couch and rushed across the room while Zale was dragging his feet. Daniel’s little boy finally got to their side as Daniel held one of Johnny’s hands and the youngest O’Neill-Jackson was swinging back and forth happily.

“Let’s go then,” Daniel said and led them out the door. It was a few seconds in the cold room before they were once more within Sam’s clean room. She stepped into her observation room and started with Zale as Johnny watched avidly, still standing next to Daddy.

Sam took scans and blood before she told Johnny she was going to do the same to him. Zale’s calmness about the whole thing allowed Johnny to get through the poking and prodding without much in the way of tears. He whimpered a little at the small stab for blood then it was over and he got a cookie to nibble on after the fact. Daniel sat both boys down in the outer room and stood over the cobbled computer in front of Sam while she searched the screen for whatever was going to give them the answers they might be needing.

“Daniel?”

“Yeah?” Daniel asked, choosing to ignore the fact that he was hovering and she was getting annoyed. Sam even after all these years was still to much of a sweetie to just kick people out of her space and Daniel was using it to his benefit at the moment.

“I promise, you will be the first to know about the boys.”

“Yeah because I am going to wait right here until you tell me they are okay?”

Sam snorted while her partner in science snickered as well. She waved him away from her station so Daniel moved back to sit next to the boys. He didn’t really know if he was patient enough to sit through all the tests that she was going to do on that screen in front of her but he needed to be here instead of in their room doing nothing.

Sam made noises of discovery or confusion depending on whatever she was working through and each time Daniel would sit up a little straighter and hope she would speak to them.

“Daddy, I want to go back to the room.”

Daniel looked down at Zale who was focused on his shoes and the hands folded in his lap. He frowned at the little boy, “What’s going on Zale?”

“I don’t feel good, not like Zada but I don’t feel good.”

“How?” Daniel asked, needing to know if his son was now getting as sick as Zada was already. It would destroy them all if any of the children didn’t make it through this, Jack especially but the possibility of losing Zale sucked the light from Daniel’s heart and filled it with darkness.

“I don’t know Daddy,” Zale said again miserably. “Xylander isn’t speaking at all, I can usually hear an echo at least but now there is nothing.”

Daniel frowned. That didn’t sound good at all but with everything else he had no idea what to do for his sweet little boy. So he wrapped his arm around Zale’s shoulder and hugged him close. “When Zada is on the mend, we will contact Xylander and see what’s going on. Okay?”

Zale nodded but he didn’t look comforted in the least so Daniel kept rubbing a gentle hand up and down his arm.

“Daniel,” Sam finally, after some kind of sick eternity, called out. Daniel kissed Zale’s head and walked over to Sam, crossing his arms so he wouldn’t fidget.

“Give it to me?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this but Zale’s body holds the virus and the antibodies which can only mean…”

“He somehow transmitted it in the first place?” Daniel whispered back to Sam who nodded.

“I don’t think he knows what he’s done and I think with some various fluids, we can recreate the antibodies and save everyone from whatever this is.”

“You think Xylander did this?” Daniel asked, rubbing a hand through his long hair before pushing it back from his face.

“I don’t know anything about his powers and the Magis he carries, I do know that something inside him reached out and infected Akina, then William.”

“And Zada?” Daniel asked before slapping a hand over his mouth and trying to contain the sadness that started leaking out onto his lashes and down his cheek.

Sam nodded sadly, “He needs to stay here and we need to take some spinal fluid as well as some more blood.”

“I won’t leave him alone for that, I read more than my fair share of medical journals, those kinds of withdrawals hurt and he doesn’t even know what he’s done. He didn’t do this, I know it!”

“I understand Daniel but your other son doesn’t need to be here for this and Jack needs to know what has to happen here.”

Daniel nodded and turned back to the boys, “Zale can you stay here with Auntie Sam? I will be right back.”

He nodded but said nothing; Daniel leaned down and kissed his little boy gently on the forehead. Then he gently took Johnny’s hand and tugged him out of the clean room and walked back to their temporary quarters. Johnny, feeling Daniel’s stress and sadness as well as the confusion leaned close to hug Daniel’s leg before he took off. Daniel watched as Johnny jumped around the room and got Jack’s attention who was still running around though Zada was now laying quietly on the couch with a tired smile on her lips. Daniel walked over to hug her gently and kiss her and then suddenly Jack was close. He pulled Daniel gently away from Zada and turned Daniel to gain eye contact, which made the pain reach out to grab Daniel around the throat, and he gasped before slipping into Jack’s arms.

“Zale?” Jack demanded.

“He did this somehow, Xylander maybe…” the words were whispered into Jack’s neck, sobbed out between breaths. Daniel felt Jack stiffen at the news and waited for the emotional and vocal fallout the news would inevitably bring from Jack.


	29. Painful Procedures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zale going through testing to save the Magis.

Jack sucked in a deep breath and closed his eyes against the pain those words brought him. He didn’t want it to be true but somehow, watching the quiet little boy for the last week and a half, Jack knew this would somehow come back to the magical mess that lived inside Zale. Instead of railing against the dangerous whims of fate, Jack tightened his hand on the back of Daniel’s head and just held his husband close. He knew Daniel was waiting for shouting from Jack but he decided that it wouldn’t help and it would just hurt Daniel and the children. Right now, Daniel needed him to be the strong and sane one. Daniel had been too tired for to long and this was just another strike to the heart for the sweet father held in his arms.

“What do we do?” Jack whispered.

“Sam and her team have to take some fluids from Zale, to find an antidote to the sickness he caused. That’s going to be painful and he doesn’t know what is happening here. He’s going to think we are punishing him from something that isn’t his fault. I don’t want to do that to our son.”

Jack listened to the angry but whispered tirade before he leaned forward and kissed Daniel’s forehead. “We have to be with him but we need someone to stay with the kids,” he told Daniel in return.

Daniel nodded, looked at Zada who was struggling to sit up and look at them and Johnny who was climbing up to sit next to his big sister. The twins were playing quietly on the floor, thankfully letting the drama of the moment slide over their heads. Then there was a knock on the door before it opened and Jack reluctantly pulled back alittle from Daniel to see who was walking in unannounced. Seeing it was Adrian and DK with their son and daughter who smiled and waved Jack and Daniel towards the door.

“What are you doing here?” Jack asked though he kept his arms tight around Daniel who was smashed against his chest.

“Zada had just enough power to reach out for me but I think I also heard Zale. He sounds sad in my mind,” Adrian responded.

Jack nodded and everyone came all the way into the living area and settled down to stay. Jack turned to walk towards the door and his arms slid from around Daniel who remained rooted in spot. Jack reached out and retook Daniel’s shaking fingers into his, “Daniel we can face this together remember?”

Daniel nodded jerkily, and allowed Jack to pull him towards the door. Jack tugged him out the door and Daniel huffed a deep breath, which turned into a weary sigh and stalled before they made it to the clean room. Jack watched his beautiful Daniel shake his head while he stared down at his feet. He waited while Daniel muttered things under his breath, too quiet for even Jack to know what was happening. Jack stepped closer and curled a hand around Daniel’s neck and pulled him close again.

“He’s still our little boy, you know it right?”

Daniel shrugged, “Is he really? Xylander continues to hurt him and others with the powers despite being boxed away. He’s killing the queen and her husband, not to mention Zada!”

Jack released him only to take Daniel’s face into his palms, leaning close enough to take his Danny’s lips in a gentle kiss. He took his time, coaxing Daniel’s lips open before he slid his tongue into his young husband’s mouth and felt Daniel responding just a little bit. Jack allowed the desire to build until something in Daniel broke and wept into the kiss. Jack pulled back and pressed his forehead to Daniel’s gently.

“I know this is just getting harder by the day, my love but we can do this together as we always have. You and I have been proving the impossible possible since Ra.”

Daniel gave a watery laugh and nodded, taking a deep breath and wiping away the tear tracks on his face. He nodded to Jack, curling his fingers into Jack’s hands and they turned to walk through the clean room. After the first few minutes of getting as sterile as they could be then they were allowed to walk into the waiting room where Zale was sitting with Sam next to him. He looked so sad, wrapped up in her arms and tear tracks to match his Daddy’s face. Daniel stepped forward and pulled Zale close.

“What is it Zale?” Daniel crooned gently.

“I know it’s me, I made them sick and I hate it! You hate me! You must, I made Akina and William sick, I made Zada sick. The sickness is spreading to others as well and I don’t even know how I did it or even why Xylander wants this. He is normally so arrogant, why doesn’t he just brag about doing this thing if he so desperately wanted them to be sick. I don’t understand!”

Daniel kept holding his son as Jack watched his husband and their little boy. He listened as Zale cried and screamed the words he spoke, deafening his Daddy with his closeness but Daniel did not shush him or tell him to quiet down. Jack placed a gentle hand on Daniel’s shoulder and his young sweet Danny nodded and lifted Zale to bring all of them into the observation room followed by Sam. She gathered the equipment needed to take fluids from Zale who sat on the high raised platform, uncomfortable but waving his little legs over the ledge as he waited.

Jack reached out and touched Zale’s head, bringing those deep blue eyes so like Daniel that Jack felt the deep knee-jerk reaction that demanded Jack keep his little boy from feeling such sadness. Jack leaned down and kissed Zale on the head and took his hand to hold it tightly. Daniel took Zale’s other hand and kissed the tips of Zale’s little fingers and they all waited together.

Sam started with the blood draw, moved on to various samples but when she prepared to take some of the spinal fluid that was when Zale reluctantly settled on his side and Daniel pulled a chair so he was sitting across from Zale so the little boy could lock eyes with his loving Daddy. Jack stood close to Zale’s still form, a gentle hand settled on his hip since he knew what Sam was about to do could hurt the brave little boy to the point that he might jerk from contact and that would only cause more harm. Jack would do what he had to, to protect his son.

It was not over quickly, the long needle piercing Zale’s perfect and tanned skin. He squirmed and shouted, railing against his Papa’s grip. There was nothing to be done since it had to be done. Zale’s shouts turned to tears and pained screaming. Jack continued his firm but loving hold while Daniel fiercely guarded the tears in his eyes from falling. Jack loved his husband all the more for protecting his son by staying strong in the face of Zale’s pain.

Sam crooned her words, each action she had to take and when she was done, Sam moved aside and allowed her healing companion to still the ache in Zale’s back and the little boy did the only thing he could to feel safe once more, he climbed off the platform and into Daniel’s lap. All three of them left the clean room and headed back to their room. Jack watched as Daniel took Zale into the master bedroom and climbed into bed, holding the little boy in comfort, whispering words of love into Zale’s beautiful black hair. Jack nodded to Adrian and the others, took up residence on the couch next to Zada who was laying there but smiling with her sisters.

“What is happening?” Adrian asked Jack.

“Zale had to have some tests run, they are still trying to get to the bottom of this illness you know.”

Adrian smirked, understanding Jack’s awkward words and cranky tone to be a protection against the constant pain they were fighting against. Adrian clasped a gentle hand to Jack’s shoulder warmly.

“You know as well as I that you are a blessed family, you are going to get through this together and always be stronger for it.”

Jack nodded, tucked a hand around Zada’s cheek and pushed it back into her loose hair. He was surprised to find it in a mess around her face, she must be very tired for Zada not to care about what her hair looked like.

“Daddy didn’t brush it this morning as he usually does,” Zada whispered, having heard Jack’s thoughts as she did sometimes.

“Do you want me to?” Jack asked, running his fingers gently through the wavy locks.

Zada shook her head gently, “No, thanks Papa but Daddy does it just right.”

Jack laughed, not taking offense. Daniel always had a special way about him in everything he did, everyone he touched. So he sat with Zada, talked with the girls as they played with Dani and Neil on the floor. He watched Johnny playing as well, not knowing if the good cheer in his little boy would last but he would be glad of it as long as it lasted.

Jack also glanced at the open bedroom door most often, seeing still as Daniel’s hands ran gently through Zale’s hair. When Zada decided she was done with the living room, Jack lifted her gently and took her to her Daddy and brother. Zale was still crying weakly in Daniel’s arms when Jack slipped Zada on the other side of Daniel even as his young beautiful Danny laid back so he could hold both their children close to him. Zada’s head was settled gently on Daniel’s chest while Zale shifted so he was tucked into Daniel’s opposite shoulder. Jack watched as Daniel watched him from the bed, a miserable look on his face. Jack leaned into the bed to kiss each dark head before he kissed Daniel once more before standing straight. Zale reached for his sister’s little hand and she gripped his in return.

“I am sorry Zada, I would never hurt you on purpose.”

“I know Z, I don’t blame you. I never could even if I believed you did it.”

Jack grinned; Zada was a smart girl just like her Daddy. Jack walked away, letting them all sleep if that’s what they needed, closing the door so everyone else could enjoy some food and frivolity. He set to making a lunch with the help of DK who was quiet as she normally was. She was loving and forward with Adrian and her children and Daniel but like most of the people, Jack wasn’t someone a lot of people opened up to, adults anyway.

He didn’t mind, it made his relationship before and after the sex with Daniel all the more special. This special bond created their five beautiful children and the life they have shared for more than a decade and Jack would not have it end here in tragedy.

And as always, Jack and Daniel together would make the impossible possible.


	30. An End Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel is snarky and Jack is the calming influence?

Daniel slept fitfully through that night, holding Zada and Zale tightly in his arms and constantly struggling to hold back the tears these proceedings have brought to him and he beautiful children. Zale and Zada never released each other’s hands laid across his chest and though Daniel wished he could some how fit Jack, Johnny, Claire and Janet in this bedroom he knew his husband would keep the other three safe within the boundaries of this room they were in.

He could hear the knocking at the door, Jack grumbling to go open the door and try to keep the intruder from waking the children and Daniel smiled. He could imagine the cranky tone of his lover’s voice and wondered how that made him smile as well as any kind words from Jack, probably because Daniel knew and loved every little part of his mate.

Then the door opened and Jack was standing there with bleary eyes and Erica standing at his back. Daniel sat up, pulling the little ones up just a little so he could escape their monkey holds.

“Did you find something?” he whispered frantic as he stood with the help of a quick hand from Jack. Daniel held tight to Jack’s hand after standing and waited impatiently for Erica to speak. She just smiled and held out a small syringe, something that was medieval but clean thanks to the medicinal practices long since forgotten before Magis allowed for clean healing and the knowledge that Sam brought from back in time. Daniel moved aside and gestured frantically towards Zada.

“Are you my King now?” she asked sardonically but softened it with a quick smile and even quicker action.

“Danny,” Jack warned against whatever come back was itching to come off his tongue.

“Oh are you now the smart one and I am the one who gets us into trouble with my mouth?” Daniel snapped at Jack, just wanting everyone to get out of his way and heal his daughter. Having healers had given them all a false sense of security; one that this sickness had tore from them all, not just Daniel and his family. Instead of taking offense Jack pulled Daniel close and kissed his temple gently. Daniel smiled and watched as the syringe was pressed into Zada’s arm, the liquid quickly slithered into her veins, making the little girl buck a little in bed and gasp out. Zale was quickly awake and holding his sister’s hand gently between his own.

“Its okay, she feels the medicine in her veins and it quickens to her heart where the sickness and Sarafina lie within. She quiets in mind already.”

Daniel heaved a sigh of relief and let Jack shake him gently, smiles falling to their lips. Zale continued to talk, mostly to his sister while asking Erica questions about the illness within himself. She answered what she could, touching Zale’s cheek gently and offering words of wisdom about Xylander.

They waited, all still as Zada regained her coloring. Her ashen undertone slipping away as she took deep cleansing breaths for the first time in over a week. Erica stood and turned to hug Daniel and Jack in turn who started laughing before they tumbled close to the bed to hug their daughter, assured of her quickening recovery.

“How are Akina and William doing? The rest of the ill?” Daniel asked Erica.

“They are all receiving treatment and on the mend finally. Akina would like to see you Daniel, leave Jack here with the children and see her now so you can return to Zada quickly.”

Daniel nodded and stepped away to hug Zada one more time before he followed Erica to the door and down the hall into Akina’s bedroom, finding Alec still in the room though he was curled in the couch with Elle, Erica’s beautiful daughter, in his embrace. Daniel had never gotten an answer about who Elle’s father was but after seeing Alec hold the young girl, there was no doubt in his mind who she called father.

Daniel also noticed the Magis god sitting at the table, Zeque was pouring over the book that had afforded no answers and seems to stymie the creature. “We made them well without you,” Daniel couldn’t help but state.

“Daniel!” Erica snapped barely containing her laughter.

“Its true, my people with their inferior minds and tools found a way to lift this illness and he has done nothing but tell all of us that we are not useful, not able to help our loved ones.”

“And you have proven him false, let it go sweet Daniel,” Akina spoke weakly from the doorway where William and she were holding each other up. Daniel rushed over to them and pushed them back towards the bed where they all fell back on the bed in laughter.

Daniel pushed back away from the couple and sat up as they settled back, clearly too tired to be up from their bed in the first place. “You wished to see me?” he asked her gently.

Akina smiled, pushing her braided hair back out of the way. “I only want to know how your daughter and son are doing?”

“My daughter is getting her color back, I am sure she will be tired for a while but she’s going to make it through this like a champ that she is.”

“And Zale?” Akina asked.

Daniel cringed, he didn’t know what she knew and he hated that his son might be remembered for hurting others with his power. Zale technically attacked the Queen and King of the people they work for and in this world and most others that is treason and mostly punishable by death.

“He is thrilled to see his sister recover.”

“Daniel, I promise you that no harm will come to Zale. I know he does not know how he made us sick just that we found the cure within him. This will not be told to those who don’t need to know, he will not be treated badly for this misfortune.”

Daniel nodded, “He is sad, upset that he somehow hurt you two and his sister and that he didn’t even know it. I wish sometimes Xylander had never been forced on my son and all he has done to him in a short time.”

Akina sat up in her bed, taking Daniel’s hand into her palm and kissed his knuckles kindly. “You have found yourself the parents of great destiny, as I once was for my mother and it is not an easy burden. Do not fight or you will fall beneath it.”

Daniel smiled, uncertain of what he should reply with. There was nothing really that he could say, only that he was thrilled she was okay and she wasn’t going to hold Zale responsible.  He leaned down and kissed Akina gently on the cheek, releasing his hand from her grasp to shake William’s before he started for the door.

“We have not forgotten it has been over ten years since you came to us, it is time that should be celebrated.”

Daniel turned with a grin, “Really?”

“Of course, we have been blessed by your presence in our lives, we would celebrate you and your family.”

“Jack will be thrilled,” Daniel said as he walked out to tell his beloved the news.


	31. All Together Once More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big change coming

It took several weeks for many of the people who fell ill to reclaim full health as well as plan the feast and party but now they prepared for the evening in the throne room with music, dancing and hopefully laughter. Jack had been thrilled when Daniel brought back news of the party and was still happy as he rushed around their home, cleaning up after the children and getting each of them cleaned up and dressed.

Daniel was upstairs with Johnny who was having a fit in the bathroom, something to do with a vision but Jack knew that Johnny was having trouble utilizing the revelation device that Sam made for him and though it was always on his person, JJ still didn’t use it very much but also seemed to get his point across without words as he had been doing his whole life.

Zada stood in front of the couch, pulling a brush through her long black hair while she waited for Daddy to come braid it for her. As she has told Jack on more than one occasion since she was five, Daniel did her braids just right. Jack leaned close as he walked by and kissed her gently on the head. He looked over her long elegant royal blue dress that shimmered as she moved. It didn’t have one of those poufy skirts like she enjoyed, this one simply falling towards the floor. After her recovery, Zada’s magic and connection with her Magis Sarafina rose to new heights, scaring Daniel and Jack more than they would ever admit out loud but so far their daughter had just become the protector of anyone who happened to be related to her, near her or call out to her.

Zale found a strange inner calm but as far as Zale, Erica and Akina had told Jack and Daniel; Xylander wasn’t speaking and he wasn’t making Zale do anything he didn’t want him to do. He still had access to his powers, though as he was warned of they were not as powerful without the access to the Magis.

Claire and Janet settled into a more stable kind of energy now with Jack home to play with them most of the time. They also finally sought out their magic, told their fathers about them unlike Zale and Zada had done but then they were smart enough not to get into trouble their older siblings got into not that long ago.

Janet had shown an affinity for animals, telling them what they were thinking and it wasn’t until Jack heard Taj say the exact message Janet transmitted that Daniel and Jack had to admit that she wasn’t just being creative minded. Claire on the other hand found out not long ago when her little brother got cut that she had healing abilities. Daniel had been thrilled to see it while Jack just rolled his eyes at the crazy life they were in for and it had only just begun.

Though Jack always smiled when he thought about that, forever with his children and Daniel was a dream come true that he feared would never become a reality. Before coming to this place and after Charlie died Jack believed he would never be happy again. It was so deep in his mind that Jack couldn’t ever have what he wanted that he refused to even acknowledge the emotions he felt for Daniel for years before they came to this world.

Jack finally had everyone else ready, settled on the couch in their home so he walked upstairs and followed the sound of Daniel’s crooning voice and smiled over the sound. Daniel was such a good daddy, loving and patient with all their children and it was one of the hottest things about him in Jack’s opinion. It made him love Daniel all the more, watching his beautiful husband as he crouched in front of Johnny who was sitting in a corner of their bedroom.

Johnny was clean, wrapped in a towel with his clothes laid on the bed. Daniel’s hands were holding one of Johnny’s as the little blonde boy shook his head, whimpering quietly. Jack’s heart clenched even as he moved to sit down next to Daniel and touched Johnny’s cheek so his little boy’s chocolate brown eyes lock on him.

“Hey JJ, you wanna go to a party and see all your friends?” he asked in quiet enthusiasm.

Johnny nodded but it was filled with some kind of desperate fear underneath.

“Did you see something sweetie?” Jack asked.

Johnny shook his head, his hands gripping at the towel around his little chest. Jack couldn’t understand why he was so upset if he hadn’t seen something from the future. Instead of trying to guess, he just wrapped his hands around Johnny’s slim waist and lifted him to his feet. Johnny didn’t fight, kept a hold on Daniel. Jack couldn’t blame him for that, he wouldn’t mind holding onto Daniel all the time.

“Can we get you dressed? Daddy picked out some really great clothes.”

Johnny smiled shyly and nodded. Daniel stripped the towel off of Johnny and swiftly helped him into his underwear; some slacks and button up shirt with a black vest to finish off the family look for the day. All the boys were in slacks and vests, including Daniel and Jack. The girls in dressed and ass-kicking boots; Zada in the dark blue, Claire in a pale pink and Janet in a bright red. It spoke volumes about the girl’s differences.

Daniel wore grey slacks and a matching vest though it was left unbuttoned in his signature less than perfection approach to his wardrobe no matter what he was wearing. Jack thought he looked hot, all unbuttoned like that.

Jack was in black slacks and vest with white shirt and the boots. Daniel grabbed his over the shoulder pack, which he tossed his large journal into and Jack snorted, “Danny what are you doing?”

“What? I like having it with me, especially when we are going to be watching the Magis in action.”

Jack smiled, leaned in close and kissed Daniel gently on the lips before he leaned down and lifted Johnny into his arms. They walked downstairs to find Claire watching her siblings run around and though they were still clean, Daniel took a few minutes to straighten their clothes before they headed towards the door. Johnny curled his head into Jack shoulder blade, holding one of Daniel’s hands. Daniel also held onto Zale’s hand who was holding onto Zada. Jack’s other hand touched Janet’s shoulder who was gripping her sister. All of them were touching so they all heard when Johnny spoke into their minds.

_We are going home this night, there is no stopping it and we have to be strong in the coming days._

Jack was to caught up in his son’s voice in his mind for several minutes before he heard the words and understood them. He didn’t get the fear in his son’s mind but as Johnny was congratulated on words heard and spoken, he smiled his little O’Neill smile and Jack let go of the portent. He just kept on walking with his family, holding his son.

“We’re going to be okay,” he whispered into Johnny’s head and kissed his light hair.

Johnny nodded, _“I know Papa.”_

They made it to the castle and the door opened before them. They walked inside and headed straight for the throne room, which had sounds of laughter and music coming from within. They stopped as Sam called out to them, as was always the case, SG1 would enter together.


	32. Party to the End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter and a return of SG-1

Daniel looked over to smile at Sam, past her to nod at Teal’c who was holding little Ishtar in his arms. Jack and Haikon were each holding one of Sam’s hands, swinging her arms between them happily.

The doors opened before them and everyone turned, the music quieting at the motion of Akina who was standing at her throne with William standing at her side and their twins close by as well.

“Tonight we are celebrating ten years of a most fortuitous bond between the Vannas people and those who would call themselves SG1. Samantha Carter has given us so much knowledge in technology and how to live our lives in case we cannot use our healing abilities. Teal’c of the Jaffa and Jack O’Neill have given us more than we could ever ask for in non-magical battle tactics that have done more to protect our people in the face of ZarCorp’s ever increasing magical capabilities.”

Daniel smiled, shifting close enough to kiss Jack on the cheek who grinned in response.

“And Daniel Jackson, once and for always known to our people for the history he brings to us, history of this world and the civilizations of old, not to mention the language he has brought to us. Most importantly, he demands the same of himself and us, as I would have which is an unflinching loyalty and devotion to the people. He has a soul deep morality that is ray of sunshine in a world filled with easy darkness. He is the heart of his team, words his loving husband once told me and here we are ten years later and I have never been more sure of anything as the blessing we have been given with these time traveling stowaways.”

There was chuckling around the room and the applause started and got loud very quickly. Daniel swiped at his damp eyes and looked at Jack only to find his Colonel smiling down at him in loving pride.

 

Johnny loved being in the midst of the love his fathers shared with each other, and then he turned and locked eyes on Greer Sky-Merrick. He scrabbled to get out of Papa’s arms, wanting to run from what was coming. There was nothing any of them could do, it had been destined from Greer’s return to his mother and father.

Greer walked towards them, adult gaze coming out of the boy’s face. Papa finally put him down and he retained hold of his father hand but turning to his sister and giving Zada a look to which she gave a determined nod. If this thing was bound to happen then the best Johnny could do was keep them all together. He heard his Daddy tell his Papa more than once that as long as SG1 was together, they could come through anything. Time seemed to still, people pausing in their talking but Johnny didn’t know why it was happening until he returned his eyes to young Greer.

“This is the end,” Greer said.

“What’s going on?” Jack asked as silence in the room became deafening.

Johnny looked between his parents and hoped that they would make it through this. He watched as Daddy watched Greer, “What is going on Greer?”

“Greer is not awake at the moment. My name is Varrick and I am going to set things right. You are an aberration that changed my life and the lives of every single Vannas since you have been here and it must end.”

“Are you sick?” Daddy asked, “Did you contract the Magis sickness?”

“Greer did, but because I am not an Awakened Magis it just gave me the strength to take control to right this wrong.”

“Don’t do this,” Daddy whispered. Johnny touched his arm in comfort. “Please Greer, this is our home and this is the only place where Johnny can get the help he needs, not to mention Zale and Zada who are just like you.”

“They are not like me,” Greer’s childlike voice became vicious in tone, “I am born of Zara and Zakias, I am not awakened. I am a new Magis born of great power! And I would use it to undo the damage done by your appearance here!”

“Daddy. Papa. Let this happen,” Zada whispered gently to them.

Johnny used all the vestiges of power he stored up to reach out to Daddy and Papa, _“He would leave us behind, separate you from us and Aunt Sam and Uncle Teal’c. We don’t have the strength to stop Greer from doing this to us but we can go together.”_

Johnny watched as Daddy sniffed, ignoring the tears wetting his cheeks. Papa hardened his features in the face of more untold devastation towards his family. “Together then?” Papa questioned and the other adults nodded.

Greer reached out his hand, to slam his power into them like a boulder of power. Johnny felt it, pulling at him like a tether and then just as Greer started separating kids from parents, Zada slapped a shield around all of them and outside the shield, time restarted.

Johnny could hear the terror filled shriek coming from the dias before Akina and William were standing just outside the shield. “Greer, baby, what are you doing?” Akina asked, as she leaned down to be close to him on the other side of the shield. Johnny watched as Zada worked to keep the Queen from their space but it was draining her.

“I am Varrick, Magis within Greer and I have to right the wrong done by these travelers.”

Johnny could hear the struggle in the boy’s words and he closed his eyes, knowing ultimately where they were going. He listened as Akina’s shout cut off midstream and knew it was over. The safety of the Vannas world was over, they might never get back to that place of love and acceptance ever again.

“Oh gawd,” Papa said in his usual tone of annoyance.

“We’re back,” Aunt Sam said excitedly, not realizing the trouble they all were in. Johnny looked around, they were surrounded in those grey walls, above was the bank of windows, an older man with no hair staring down at them in surprise. And behind them, the big circle with symbols all over it.

Daddy who knew the trouble they were going to be in spoke with tears in his voice, “We’re back Jack!”

“I know love, we’ll get through this Danny.”

Daddy nodded but Johnny could feel the fear slipping through his fathers and into the children.

“UNSCHEDULED OFFWORLD ACTIVATION!”

The words were screeching through the walls of the room and Daddy and Papa pushed all the kids to the floor just as a splash of water swooshed over their heads. Johnny didn’t understand anything here; hopefully they could return home some day.

“What have you done?” Greer/Varrick stated from the floor in front of them and fainted.

**The End… For Now!**


End file.
